Fictober (2018)
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Compilación de one-shots no necesariamente relacionados entre sí, todos ellos spin-off de mi fic Mocosas Metiches, que se irá actualizando durante cada día de este mes según la temática correpondiente, con motivo del Fictober organizado por Silvin Lewis Dragneel y Dany Neko.
1. Flores

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Flores

Olfateando embobada el sutil aroma que emanaba el ramo de flores que sostenía con fuerza entre sus manos, dejó que en su rostro se mostrara otra sonrisa boba y exhaló el doceavo suspiro enamorado, cerrando los ojos y recordando una y otra vez lo linda que había sido su novia al entregarle aquel detalle.

El conejo Toy, el zorro pelirrojo y la marioneta la miraban con cierto desprecio, notando cómo la rubia danzaba distraídamente por la sala, con un movimiento suave de su cabeza que inconscientemente hacía bailar sus rizos como si de un río de oro se tratase.

-¿Cómo es que esa simpleza la pone tan idiota? -Se cuestionó el pirata, alzando una ceja.

-A los humanos les gustan esas tonterías -Respondió Toy Bonnie-, y sabes que ella actúa como los humanos.

-Y también reacciona como ellos -Dijo el zorro, con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

La mirada que intercambió con el conejo y el títere fue suficiente para que ambos entendieran su diabólico plan, y de esta manera imitaron su gesto, esperando ansiosos a ver cómo lo llevaría a cabo.

-Toy Chica, son FLORES -Foxy trató de llamar su atención, consiguiendo que la enamoradiza polluela le dedicara una mirada expectante-. No le costaron nada. Seguro las arrancó de un parque y te las trajo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mas de inmediato calmó su gesto y se encogió de hombros. No le importaba en lo más mínimo de dónde vinieran, y lo que fueran a opinar los tarados de sus compañeros le importaba incluso menos. Carina le había regalado sus flores favoritas y ella era feliz con eso, sin importar qué.

-Está muy risueña, necesitarás más que eso para molestarla -Le animó The Puppet.

Cómo disfrutaba de verlos joderse unos a otros.

-No me retes, muñeco de trapo -Bufó en contestación.

Se enderezó en su sitio, afiló su mirada y volvió a comenzar.

-¿Sabes? Gabriela dice que es estúpido regalar flores. Las flores son para los muertos.

Toy Bonnie se atragantó de la risa, pero tuvo que disimularlo cuando notó la mirada amenazante de Foxy sobre sí. Foxy a veces tenía tantas ganas de discutir que ni siquiera se molestaba en formular buenos argumentos. Y eso, sin duda, volvía sus conversaciones incluso más entretenidas.

-Y nosotros estamos muy vivos, imbécil -Contestó Toy Chica, sin ánimos de tener otra disputa de ese tipo con él. No en ese momento.

El zorro gruñó ligeramente pero mantuvo la calma. Había logrado una respuesta verbal de ella, y eso le enorgullecía. Provocarla era tan sencillo.

-No, pero... ¿Entonces así te ve ella? ¿Estás muerta para ella?

Chica 2.0 cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo, aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitara, y dirigió su celeste mirada hacia los ambarinos orbes del zorro.

-Mira, idiota, no quiero pelear contigo hoy, ¿sí? Mañana con gusto atenderé tu problema de falta de atención.

-¿Alguien está insultando a Foxy sin invitarme? -Desde lo lejos, se les acercó el oso de mejillas pintadas, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Es todo tuyo, yo paso de él -Agitando su cabellera artificial con fiereza, les dio la espalda a ambos y trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-Oye, rubia tonta, yo sólo te digo la verdad –Confesó el pirata, encogido de hombros-. Que lo único bueno que haga tu novia por ti sea darte un par de hierbajos no es mi culpa.

Cuando la aludida giró su cabeza 180° y le dirigió su peor mirada a quien le hablaba, los tres autores originales del plan para hacerla enojar no pudieron hacer más que sonreír.

-No te atrevas a dudar del amor que Carina siente por mí –Caminó hacia él haciendo que sus pasos resonaran fuertemente al chocar contra el piso, amenazándolo al señalarlo con su dedo alzado.

-No sé si amor sea la palabra correcta para alguien que ve diez culos antes de tocar el tuyo... –Desde su caja musical, The Marionette hacía su comentario distraídamente, como si no quisiera involucrarse realmente en la discusión.

-¡Tú cállate, máscara travesti! –El señalamiento ahora fue para él, a lo que Puppet se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita molesta a ojos de la gallina.

-Vamos, Toy Chica estaba tranquila, ¿cierto? –Intervino Toy Freddy, a lo que la nombrara asintió con la cabeza, demasiado molesta como para cuestionarse si el oso realmente la quería defender o no-. Déjala un rato en paz, alimaña, no metas tu hocico donde no te han llamado.

-¿Te estás poniendo de su lado? –El conejo estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía, aunque aun así no podía parar de sonreír de sólo pensar la discusión que seguro vendría a continuación.

-Con tal de llevarle la contraria a Foxy, no me importa de qué lado estar –Admitió.

-Vaya imbécil –El pelirrojo giró los ojos y dejó pasar la provocación por alto, procurando concentrarse en Toy Chica y no parar hasta lograr su cometido-. Por supuesto que quiero molestarla, ¡pero es por una buena causa! Es sólo para que entienda que nadie la quiere y que no se haga ilusiones con eso.

El insulto fue suficiente para desatar la furia de Chica 2.0, cediendo finalmente para iniciar una discusión con el pirata y la ocasional intervención del castaño, quien constantemente se cambiaba de bando sólo para divertirse viendo cuál de los dos se molestaba más.

-Meh, no es tan entretenido –El conejo de sonrojo permanente se cruzó de brazos y admiró con desgano la escena-. No está tan molesta como para divertirme realmente.

La marioneta, a su lado, apoyó un brazo en el borde de su caja y le observó, quizás de manera un poco despectiva.

-No es como si tú podrías hacerlo mejor –Ocultó su sonrisa, pero el tinte venenoso en su voz era apreciable a leguas de distancia.

-¿Cuánto a que, si entro yo a la discusión, la hago gritar? –Se levantó de su sitio, envalentonado, mirando retador hacia el títere.

-Te apuesto una arepa a que no –Y cuando Puppet le vio dirigirse a la disputa, finalmente soltó la carcajada que tenía atorada desde hace rato en la garganta.

-Todo esto es sólo porque Carina me dio un regalo, malditos envidiosos –Escupió Toy Chica, mirando a los que la rodeaban con rabia.

-SÓLO SON FLORES –Los tres se voltearon en dirección a aquella voz, era Toy Bonnie que se acercaba hacia ellos desde atrás de Foxy-. Mañana estarán secas y marchitas y no habrán valido de nada.

-Como su amor por ti –Completó el pirata.

Toy Chica extendió el ramo de flores hacia Toy Freddy, quien, desconcertado, no hizo más que aceptarlo entre sus manos. Apenas dejó de hacer contacto con las flores, la rubia literalmente se lanzó hacia el zorro, y cuando este la esquivó con destreza, ésta fue a dar hacia el conejo y lo estampó contra el suelo, golpeándolo con ímpetu varias veces seguidas. Cuando acabó con él, que no le dio tiempo ni de defenderse ante la sorpresa, la gallina se giró hecha una furia hacia Foxy e imitó su acción, esta vez dando de lleno contra su pecho y comenzando un forcejeo contra él.

-¡Pelea de inválidos! –Chilló Mangle, que les vio empezar una pelea mientras se acercaba, atraída por el ruido de su discusión.

-¿Y ahora qué coño hago yo con esto? –Se cuestionó en voz baja el oso Toy, mirando el ramo de flores en sus manos.

No lo admitiría, pero luego de ver la reacción de su compañera, no se atrevía a dañar el hermoso ramo blanco de calas.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? –Con gesto cansado, Fredbear miró con una clara mueca de desaprobación a aquellos con los que involuntariamente tendría que pasar el resto de la eternidad.

La nueva pelea, ahora subida de nivel, llamó la atención de muchos otros en la pizzería. Claro que todos ellos se quedaron como simples espectadores, disfrutando hasta cierto punto el hecho de que, para variar, pasara algo más interesante en sus vidas que sólo esperar a que llegaran las guardias nocturnas. Esto, claro, hasta que llegase el oso dorado, el único dispuesto a abogar por la paz.

A regañadientes, tuvo que meterse en la pelea, recibiendo algunos golpes en el proceso, para lograr que la rubia soltara el convenientemente largo cabello del pirata, y así evitar que éste enganchara su garfio en ella y terminara por dañar alguna parte de su traje.

-¿En serio tengo yo que separarlos mientras todos ustedes miran? –Gruñó, visiblemente airado, sosteniendo a la chica en una llave que no le permitiera mover sus brazos hasta que se calmara, por más que forcejeara-. ¿Puppet? ¿Así impones el orden como el líder que eres? –Le miró, ofendido, al notar que el títere era uno más de los espectadores.

-Yo no me meto en sus asuntos personales –Se defendió, poniendo una mano en su pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-Déjenme adivinar: esto tiene que ver con las estúpidas flores de Toy Chica, ¿verdad? –Inquirió la rubia mayor, recibiendo un gruñido de los dos implicados en la pelea como respuesta.

-¡No son estúpidas! –La Toy pataleó indignada, sin poder soltarse del firme agarre del oso-. ¡Él se lo buscó!

-¡Es tan fácil hacerte enojar, pollo desplumado! –Foxy fingió una risa mientras se limpiaba su saco lleno de polvo; la burla era su manera de ocultar lo molesto que realmente estaba.

-No crean que no estoy a favor de joder a Toy Chica, pero las flores son un lindo detalle –Al escuchar a Mangle hablar, la rubia pudo finalmente calmarse, aliviada de que al menos alguien la apoyara genuinamente, aunque no con los mejores argumentos del mundo.

-¿Qué tienen de lindo? Son plantas muertas –Toy Bonnie ahora estaba cruzado de brazos, fulminando con la mirada a su agresora que ya se había tranquilizado.

-¡Muertas tus pelotas! –Cuando estuvo a punto de arremeter de nuevo contra él, Golden la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo, jaloneándola para evitarlo.

-¡No me interesa si son lindas o no! –El sólo hecho de alzar un poco más de lo normal su voz, logró que todos callaran y le hicieran caso sólo a él-. Si vuelven a pelearse, el que va a golpearlos, soy yo, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza de mala gana, odiaban ser tratados como niños, aunque era lo que se ganaban por actuar como tal.

-Todo por unas flores estúpidas –Comentó distraídamente Bonnie, quien junto a Freddy y Balloon Boy, se mantuvieron siempre al margen del encuentro violento que acababan de presenciar.

-Cállate, tú ibas a comprarle flores a Luz –Le devolvió el castaño, provocando una graciosa reacción de pánico en el conejo.

-¡Iba! Pero no lo hice.

-Si quieres mi opinión, creo que serían un lindo detalle que Luz apreciaría mucho –Acotó el niño, siguiendo a los otros dos aunque estos pasaran de su presencia.

-Pero nadie pidió tu opinión –Contestó el oso, a lo que el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-Igual la iba a dar.

Así se fueron dispersando lentamente, Foxy dirigiéndose a su cueva, preparándose psicológicamente para ser molestado toda la noche por Mangle; Toy Chica, que tomó su ramo de flores y se alejó, seguida de Toy Freddy que iba tras ella para ver si podía molestarla un poco más; y finalmente Toy Bonnie, que se regresó al lugar donde inició todo y se sentó a un lado de la caja musical, con gesto irritado.

-Oye, BonBon –Le llamó la marioneta, con un marcado tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me debes una arepa.

* * *

Se creyeron que estaba muerta, verdad? xd

Pues casi, pero para su desgracia, no.

 **I always come back.**

Sayonara!


	2. Estaciones

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Carina, Luz, Gabriela, Nozomi y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Estaciones

Nunca lo admitiría.

JAMÁS.

Se negaba rotundamente.

Quizá todos lo supieran, lo cual le afligía un poco puesto que no le agradaba demostrar sus sentimientos y mucho menos sus debilidades.

Pero aun así, nadie le escucharía decir el gran cariño que le tenía a esas mocosas.

Su novia era caso aparte. Nozomi era especial, por supuesto; él estaba consciente de que si actuaba con ella con el mismo desprecio que le demostraba a sus amigas, acabaría por perderla. Y Freddy Fazbear era orgulloso, pero no estúpido.

De cualquier manera, aunque fuera para sí mismo, de vez en cuando le gustaba recordar la analogía que había utilizado con las chicas para poder tolerarlas, y así poco a poco tomarles aprecio.

-¡Chicas! –El chillido de Luz penetró sus oídos al punto de hacerlo cerrar los párpados con fuerza.

Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Que las quisiera no significaba que siempre las soportara.

-¡Miren, miren! Compré un nuevo arnés para Lunnie –La morena, entusiasmada, mostró a la menor de sus conejitos con su nueva adquisición-. ¿No es una cuchitura?

En efecto, la conejita naranja vestía un arnés que más que eso parecía un vestido, por los lindos volantes color rosa pastel que sobresalían de éste. Arriba del todo, estaba unido con la tira que sostenía Luz al momento de sacarla a pasear.

-¡Es una monada! –Nozomi se mordió el labio inferior en una mueca de ternura, acercándose inmediatamente para acariciar al nuevo centro de atención.

-¿A que sí? Iba a comprarle uno a Bonnie Jr. pero ella es tomboy y creo que no le gustaría –Afirmó.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que un conejo es tomboy? –Le cuestionó Carina, mirándole como si estuviera loca.

-Mira, no lo sé –Soltó una risita alegre-. Se come los moños que le pongo y se atraganta con las flores del jardín de mi tía. Y sé que los conejos comen flores, pero los otros prefieren otro tipo de plantas. Ella no.

-Simplemente tiene gustos distintos. En la familia no discriminamos por eso –Esta vez intervino Gabriela, manteniendo su distancia con la criatura debido a sus alergias.

-Por supuesto. ¡Los queremos a todos! –Abrazó a sus cinco conejitos con tanto cariño que Freddy tuvo que dejar de ver la escena por miedo a entrar en un coma diabético.

Luz era así, siempre. Era la más alegre de todas, siempre entusiasta, bromista y cálida. A su alrededor todo era risas y felicidad, y aunque él lo detestara, parecía ser que para los humanos eso era una buena cualidad, y él no iba a juzgar los estándares humanos.

(Bueno, sí iba a hacerlo).

Luz era como una flor colorida que nunca se marchitaba. Era natural y espontánea, contagiaba buenas vibras y emoción. Luz era eso, Luz.

Por eso a Freddy no le fue difícil relacionarla con la primavera. Con ella las plantas florecían y la alegría no faltaba.

-Y ya que sabes mucho de los gustos de los conejos, ¿Lunnie es lesbiana o sólo es tomboy? –Cuestionó Carina.

-Cari, tú muy bien deberías saber que la ropa que usas no tiene que ver con tu sexualidad –Le contestó la dueña de los conejos.

-Claro, pero ser tomboy es sólo otra forma de ser travesti, y cuando eres travesti ya estás dentro de la comunidad LGBT, y una vez que estás dentro ya te da igual ser lo que sea.

-Lo dices por experiencia, por supuesto –Dijo la castaña, a lo que Carina sólo le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Esa eres tú que siempre anda en cosas raras, Carina –Esta vez, intervino la albina, mirándola acusatoriamente.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Sabes la cantidad de gente que me ha querido coger? Uno se abre a nuevas experiencias para saber si le gustan. No es mi culpa ser tan hermosa –Se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Pero ser promiscua sí lo es –Le acusó Gabriela.

-Pues sí, mala mía –Admitió-; es bien rico y no me arrepiento.

Sí, Carina era el verano en su máximo esplendor. Caliente e intensa en todos los sentidos.

Y aunque para Freddy era cuanto más desagradable, había notado en ella eso que probablemente sólo sus más allegados conocían. Caliente, sí, pero cálida también.

Por muy promiscua (aunque él preferiría llamarla simplemente puta) que fuera, Carina era leal, trabajadora, astuta, una amiga atenta y, aunque no lo pareciera, una excelente pareja. Toy Chica lo confirmaría sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Ser graciosa y despreocupada era una característica que todas compartían, pero ella era quien lo demostraba con más frecuencia, constantemente haciendo chistes y alegando que la vida era como era y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto, como una excusa para no hacerse cargo de muchas cosas, que sorprendentemente le servía la gran mayoría de las veces.

Con una actitud siempre coqueta, arreglada y maquillada para toda ocasión, y dispuesta a animar a otros incluso en sus peores días, la personalidad de Carina era un caluroso verano.

-Oigan, ¿y qué vamos a hacer este año para Halloween? Además de celebrar su aniversario –Gabriela se dirigió a Nozomi.

-¿Celebrar eso no te basta?

-Eso lo vas a celebrar tú, ¿a mí qué me importa tu boda?

-Sería innovador festejar un aniversario con disfraces de Halloween –Luz se metió en la conversación, sonriente.

-¿Quién te preguntó? –Y tan rápido como entró, Gabriela la sacó.

-¿Te han dicho que eres cruel? –La albina preguntó, bufando al ver la sonrisa de Gabriela.

-Algunas veces –No se molestó en ocultar su risita, dejando en claro que sus intenciones eran meramente bromistas.

De Gabriela sólo se podía esperar una nueva reacción cada día. En ocasiones era sensible y empática, por supuesto, pero ese atractivo podía ser opacado por su ocasional frialdad para tratar con los demás. Era impredecible, a veces tan animada y otras tan irritable.

No todos aprecian correctamente el otoño, pues hasta cierto punto simbolizaba la muerte, la caída de las hojas un árbol lleno de vida que ahora dejaba sus ramas al descubierto y a la merced del frío que anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno. ¿Cruel? Quizás, pero sin invierno no había primavera, no había renacer, no había vida. Y sin otoño, sin la partida de las hojas naranjas, no había invierno.

Por eso Gabriela, fría pero no a un nivel insoportable, representaba al otoño para él. Enigmática, a veces complicada, pero tan infravalorada; comúnmente, dejada de lado cuando las personas preferían a su prima, pero aun así haciéndose notar por sus propios medios. Y no es que Freddy fuera muy cercano a ella ni mucho menos, pero claro que sabía reconocer las virtudes que tenía (aunque fueran pocas a su vista), aunque la mayoría no se diera tiempo de conocerlas por pensar que ella sólo era las hojas marchitas que cubrían el suelo durante el otoño.

-"A veces" es poco –Nozomi giró los ojos, dándose la vuelta para comenzar a ignorarla como siempre hacía cuando Gabriela tomaba esa actitud.

Se acercó a Freddy y se sentó a su lado, tomándolo del brazo con un agarre muy suave; esa era su forma sutil de pedir cariño cuando había gente alrededor. Él se acomodó en su asiento y dejó que su novia se recostara de su hombro, sin hacer la más mínima expresión facial.

Estaba fría, como de costumbre.

-Ay, Nozo, no exageres –La castaña siguió, sonriéndole desde su sitio-. A ti sí te trato bien.

-Porque no te conviene tratarme mal.

-Te jodió, Gabriela –La de lentes no se hizo esperar.

-No me jodió, ni siquiera me dejaste responderle –Musitó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uf, te dejó sin habla, eso sí está cabrón –Terció Carina.

-¿Están viendo que son jalabolas? No me dejaron ni hablar.

-¿Quién te preguntó? –El comentario de Nozomi provocó la risa inmediata de Luz y Carina.

Gabriela frunció el entrecejo, pero al final se encogió de hombros y cedió ante las risas, aceptando su derrota.

Y con eso, Freddy esbozó su primera (y probablemente única) sonrisa del día.

Es que ella no lo aparentaba, pero si quería podía ser tan fría como el hielo.

Tan blanca como la nieve, alta y esbelta, a simple vista podía parecer un ángel, pero cuidado con confiarte y provocarla. Freddy siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla, pero ella ni lo necesitaba. Ella sola podía hacerte lamentarlo.

Y el tacto suave de su piel le hacía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, disfrutar del contacto físico, añorarla en su ausencia, necesitarla cuando no estaba con él.

Como en el invierno, cuando el frío cala los huesos y extrañas la compañía de tus seres queridos, soñando con un abrazo que brinde calidez a tu alma solitaria.

Poético, y le sorprendía a sí mismo poder pensar tan bien de un grupo de humanas estúpidas, aunque más le sorprendía que ese grupo de humanas se volvieran parte fundamental de su vida.

De cualquier manera, si nadie se enteraba, estaba bien que de vez en cuando Freddy tuviera pensamiento no relacionados con el asesinato, para variar.

Y que nadie lo pusiera en duda, el invierno era su estación favorita.

* * *

TODAVÍA ES DOS DE OCTUBRE, NO ME MATEN POR FA.

Fue difícil hasta cierto punto narrar esto, lo confieso. Freddy es difícil de manejar, y coño, sí, no se me ocurría qué escribir.

Anyway, si les gustó coméntenlo, no sean flojos.

YO ESCRIBÍ ESTO CON FLOJERA.

Sayonara!


	3. Matrimonio

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz, Marceline y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Matrimonio

-Nozomi, ven a ver esto –Gabriela, entre risas, llamó a la albina con un gesto de su mano para que se apurara.

Enseñándole su teléfono, la castaña hizo que su amiga leyera lo que la pantalla mostraba.

-¿"9 preguntas para hacerle a tu pareja antes de casarte"? ¿Otra vez con esto, Gabriela? –La susodicha sólo soltó una carcajada y le miró, burlesca.

-Siento que tu compromiso con Freddy muy rápido. Deberían hacer este test para saber si su relación realmente va a funcionar.

-Un test de internet no va a definir nada en mi relación –Espetó, girando los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y si lo comprobamos? –En el rostro de Nozomi se dibujó una mueca de confusión, viendo atentamente a su compañera.

Obviamente la respuesta de la chica fue negativa, pero sus amigas nunca tomaban muy en serio sus decisiones.

-Freddy, antes que nada... –Su esposo la miró de forma fastidiada, quizás maldiciéndola mentalmente, mientras que ella, sonrojada, sólo trataba de excusarse-, quiero disculparme por esto. Fue idea de Gabriela.

El oso estaba sentado frente a ella, en contra de su voluntad, siendo vigilado por Foxy, a quien la situación se la hacía sumamente graciosa, y Nala, que traía entre sus manos una de esas pistolas eléctricas cuyas descargas eran infernalmente dolorosas para los animatrónicos. Los demás sólo miraban, siempre atentos cuando de ridiculizar a alguien se trataba, sobre todo si era Freddy, por quien todos compartían al menos un muy ligero rencor.

-¿Nosotros también podemos hacer el test? –Preguntó la morena, tomando del brazo a Bonnie.

-¡Eh, que yo no quiero hacerlo! –Se defendió, intentando soltarse de su agarre.

-Claro que sí, todos pueden responder, si quieren. Después de todo, es sólo para saber si tu pareja es la indicada para pasar el resto de su vida juntos –Gabriela no podía parar de sonreír.

Quizás, pasar tanto tiempo con Foxy la había vuelto incluso más malvada de lo que ella misma podría darse cuenta.

-Recuerden que ambos deben responder las preguntas, con total sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo? –Aunque la pareja implicada no hizo ni siquiera un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, sino que más bien la fulminaron con la mirada, la venezolana los ignoró por completo y dio inicio a su encuesta-. Primera pregunta: "¿Tu familia tiraba platos, discutía los problemas con calma o se bloqueaba cuando surgían desacuerdos?".

-¿Me estás haciendo una pregunta sobre mi familia? ¿En serio? –Freddy habló con una voz gutural, provocando que Gabriela por primera vez en esa noche borrara su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, no tienes que responder eso, era sólo para Nozomi, y las demás chicas, si quieren responder –Le hizo una seña con las manos para que se calmara, esperando que eso bastara.

-Mi familia no es muy grande, así que no solían haber desacuerdos –Nala se adelantó, buscando desviar el tema-, pero cuando los había, creo que no los hablábamos. Entonces supongo que nos bloqueábamos –Finalizó, con tono bajito, bajando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual.

La familia no era su tema favorito.

-La mía sí es numerosa y sí tiene muchos desacuerdos –Le siguió Gabriela-. Pero igual nos bloqueamos, porque si lo hablamos empezamos a discutir y eso es incluso peor.

-En mi casa tiran platos, sin duda –Terció Nozomi.

-¿Y no tiran sillas? –Se burló su compañera mexicana.

-También, por algo mis padres se divorciaron –Siguió, ignorando la provocación.

-Same –Musitaron Luz y Marceline al unísono.

-¿Entonces sólo yo tengo un hogar sano en el que se hablan las cosas con calma? –Cuestionó Carina, a lo que las demás asintieron con cierto deje de nostalgia.

-Esta está mejor –La de ojos hazel volvió a sonreír, continuando con las preguntas-. "¿Tendremos hijos? Y si lo hacemos, ¿cambiarás pañales?".

-NO –Que la respuesta inmediata de ambos fuera una rotundamente negativa, hizo que Freddy y Nozomi giraran a ver al contrario con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo ya tengo a los míos –Habló Bonnie, mirando con orgullo a sus cincos conejos que correteaban por todo el local.

-Pero no les cambias los pañales, porque estoy seguro de que eres el único en toda la pizzería que no ha limpiado nunca la mierda de tus hijos –Su versión Toy le miró con desprecio, recordando cierto momentos con sus sobrinos que le gustaría no tener en su memoria.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy un mal padre?!

-¡El peor! –Antes de que uno se lanzara contra el otro, Luz se atravesó en el medio de ambos haciendo que frenaran de golpe, viéndoles con reproche.

-La tercera: "¿Las experiencias con nuestros exes nos ayudarán o serán un obstáculo?".

-No tengo ex... –Murmuró el oso; aún faltaban seis preguntas y ya estaba cansado.

-Porque no quisiste... –Contestó Toy Chica, en el mismo tono, ganándose varias miradas incrédulas.

-¿Algo que quieras decirme? –Le retó.

-Nada que no sepas ya –Se encogió de hombros, jugando con su cabello.

-Yo tampoco tengo –La española entró a la conversación con cierto aire desinteresado.

-Ni yo, con todo y lo hermosa que soy, si eso te reconforta –Continuó la caraqueña.

-Yo tuve uno... dos, si los cyber novios cuentan –Vociferó Marceline-. No me aportaron nada así que no afecta mi relación.

-De los varios que tengo, y de las malas experiencias que tuve con la mayoría, supongo que algo aprendí, y eso es bueno –Dijo la de lentes.

-Yo igual. No veo por qué eso sería un obstáculo –Nozomi le dio la razón.

-Yo tengo tantos que no los recuerdo, así que ni te preocupes por ello –Carina miró a su novia luego de hablar, que la observaba de brazos cruzados, atenta a que no dijera ninguna estupidez.

-"¿Qué tan importante es la religión? ¿Cómo celebraremos las festividades religiosas, si es que lo hacemos?".

-No creo en su dios –Señaló Freddy, despectivamente.

-Yo sólo celebro navidad, ¿está bien para ti? –Le preguntó su esposa, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza en respuesta.

-Yo celebro lo que sea siempre que haya comida –La de cabello azabache respondió, sin dudarlo.

-¿Nadie más? –Al ver que nadie más se animaba a hablar, Gabriela resopló-. Aburridos... "¿Puedes soportar que haga cosas sin ti?".

-¿Qué clase de persona dependiente y tóxica no podría hacer cosas sin su pareja? –Cuestionó Nozomi.

-Uh, creo que ahora sí recuerdo a algunos de mis ex –Carina miró al techo, pensativa.

-Tampoco es como si, aquí atrapados, alguno de nosotros podría ponerse de caprichoso a privarles de libertad a ustedes –La mayoría se sorprendió ante tal comentario de parte de Toy Freddy.

-Es lindo de tu parte –Nala le acarició el brazo, con una sonrisa-. Tu novia sería muy afortunada.

-Ya lo oíste, Mangle. No lo dije yo –El oso Toy, claro que sí, no perdería oportunidad de hacer ese comentario, provocando que Mangle, Marceline e incluso Endo giraran los ojos con fastidio.

-Me da asco decir que él tiene razón –Todos se quedaron esperando a que Freddy completara con un "pero la tiene", aunque al no escucharlo, simplemente asumieron que estaba sobreentendido.

-Anyway, "¿Nos caen bien nuestros padres?".

-Sus padres son una completa molestia –Bramó el zorro, mirando al par de primas.

-Gabriela es peor, ¿de qué coño te quejas? –Les defendió la morena.

-Creo que me llevo bien con Fazbear, así que podría decir que no me cae mal –Esta vez, fue la zorra albina la que habló.

-Fazbear no es mi padre –Fue lo único que dijo su novia.

-Pero casi.

-Qué asco, no.

-El padre de Nala me odia. Ahí el problema ya no es mío –Toy Bonnie se libró de toda culpa con ese comentario.

-No te odia, sólo no te ama –La catalana soltó una risita, sabiendo que muy probablemente estaba mintiendo y su padre realmente sí lo odiaba; a todos los muñecos, pero más a él.

-Tu madre es... –Nozomi miró expectante a Freddy, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no dijera nada insultante-, gritona.

-Y eso que no vives con ella –Suspiró, dándole la razón.

-"¿Qué tan importante es el sexo para ti?".

-100%, lo más importante ever –A nadie se le hizo raro que fuera Carina la primera en saltar a responder.

-Por eso eres mi novia –Y Toy Chica no se quedaba atrás.

-No es lo más importante, pero... –Gabriela no sabía qué palabras usar para no sonar como una ninfómana o algo parecido.

-...Ocupa un lugar alto –Completó su prima, para luego chocar puños con ella.

-Si no es lo más importante, ¿entonces qué lo es? –Dijo Foxy, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de Mangle y Toy Chica, que le apoyaban.

-¿El amor, el respeto, la tolerancia, la sana convivencia? –Los tres miraron mal a Marceline-. ¿No?

-Antes de responder, me gustaría saber qué vas a decir tú –Nozomi se cruzó de brazos y vio al oso frente a ella.

Éste, con un nerviosismo muy bien disimulado y un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, soltó de inmediato un "Nala aún no ha respondido" que lo libró momentáneamente de aquel jaque.

-¿E-eh? –La española comenzó a ruborizarse mirando hacia los lados en busca de ayuda-. ¿Y qué queréis que yo d-diga? –Se giró hacia Toy Bonnie, que estaba igual o peor que ella.

-Pues lo que tú crees, obviamente –La chica fulminó con la mirada a Toy Freddy por "ayudarla" de esa manera.

-No es... –Carraspeó un poco y trato de recuperar la compostura-. No es imprescindible en todas las relaciones.

-Pienso igual –Nozomi asintió con la cabeza-. Está bien, pero no lo es todo. ¿Tú también lo crees? –Se giró de nuevo hacia el castaño, que apenas la miró de reojo fingiendo no estar tan apenado como lo estaba.

-No.

-¿No?

-Si yo no tuviera este cuerpo... –Se miró a sí mismo de arriba a abajo-, tú no seguirías aquí.

La albina calló. No sería capaz de negarlo, no cuando lo que decía era tan cierto. Ese cuerpo, con el que tenían relaciones, con el que la besaba, o simplemente con el que la tomaba de la mano, había hecho toda la diferencia para que su relación funcionara.

-Bueno... "¿Qué tan lejos podemos llegar a coquetear con otras personas? ¿Está bien ver pornografía?".

-¿Coquetear con otras personas? Tienes novio, ni lo pienses –El pirata gruñó, pronunciando todo entre dientes y mirando directamente a su novia.

-Bueno, Foxy, la pregunta era para Freddy, pero si quieres hacemos el test tú y yo y nos casamos, ¿sí va? –Le respondió igual, entre dientes, mirándole con molestia.

Como en cualquier relación, Gabriela conocía sus límites, y aunque era muy de ella fingir coqueteos sólo por hacer la coña, sabía diferenciar las bromas de las insinuaciones reales. Lo que le molestaba era que Foxy no notara la línea que separaba una cosa de la otra y que la celara sin motivo.

-A ver, ya sé que están esperando a que yo responda con una putería, pero escúchenme primero –Carina llamó la atención, provocando que la mayoría le mirase con cierta burla, esperando, en efecto, una respuesta digna de ella-. Toda pareja tiene sus acuerdos, sus límites. Si la relación es abierta, está bien, pero si la relación es monógama, cerrada, o como quieran llamarle, coquetear no está tan bien visto, pero claro, todo depende de cada persona y esas cosas se hablan en pareja –Su novia la miró, orgullosa de que por fin hubiera aprendido, aunque fuera a los golpes-. Y la pornografía está bien. Y el que me lleve la contraria, le parto su madre.

-No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor –La castaña le sonrió, y volvió la vista a su teléfono para finalizar con las preguntas-. "¿Cómo nos ves en diez años?".

-Pues... Igual, ¿no? -Nozomi miró a un lado, pensativa-. Más maduros, pero igual juntos.

Una risotada retumbó haciendo eco en toda la pizzería. Por inercia, todos se giraron a ver a la emisora. Chica, por supuesto.

-¿De verdad crees que en diez años seguirán juntos?

-Sí –Respondió, tan segura que incluso logró desconcertar a la rubia.

-¿En serio? Nunca saldremos de aquí. No podemos hacer cosas que los humanos sí. No podrías mantener una relación así, ni aunque quisieras.

-Chica, ¿recuerdas hace cuánto tiempo llegamos aquí? –La gallina volteó a ver a Luz, que se veía igual de tranquila que la albina-. Siete años, por si te falla la memoria. Siete años tengo con Bonnie. Durante cinco años él no tuvo cuerpo humano. Y de esos cinco años, por cuatro estuvimos separados.

Resonó otra carcajada, esta vez de la propia Luz. Bonnie la miraba embelesado, Chica con asombro y cierta rabia de no poder joderlas como quería.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no seguiremos juntos por diez años más?

Nozomi sonrió, viendo como sus otras amigas felicitaban a la de lentes por sus palabras y los animatrónicos gustaban de burlarse de Chica por haber sido "humillada". Aprovechando que finalmente les habían dejado en paz, se levantó de su sitio para caminar hasta Freddy y sentarse en la silla a su lado, poniendo sus piernas encima de las de él.

Le quitó el sombrero de copa para ponérselo ella, mirándole directamente y sin borrar la sonrisa boba de su rostro.

-¿Cómo nos ves en diez años?

El oso bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, observando los brillantes anillos de compromiso en los dedos de ambos.

-Casados.

* * *

Son las 11 y media. Cada día voy peor.

Espero que mañana se arregle. PERDÓN.

Sayonara!


	4. En la cama

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Carina y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

En la cama

 _La castaña ató su cabello en una coleta baja y miró de reojo al animatrónico a su lado, claramente irritada._

 _-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué te sucede o no? -El conejo se cruzó de brazos, esperando impaciente por una respuesta, sin mostrar ni un poquito de empatía por lo que quizás estuviera pensando su novia, pues mantenía firmemente que si ella no se lo decía, el jamás podría saberlo._

 _-Ya hablamos de esto, Toy Bonnie -El robot se notó levemente sorprendido al escuchar su nombre en ese característico acento español, en lugar del típico mote de "BonBon" con el que ella siempre se dirigía hacia él-. Y me niego a tener esa conversación de nuevo, te tocará recordar._

 _Caminó con decisión hacia la salida, poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero falso para resguardarse de la frescura de la mañana que la esperaba detrás de las puertas de cristal._

 _-¿Y si no recuerdo? -Se detuvo en seco al escucharle y se giró a verlo apenas por el rabillo del ojo, mientras un tic nervioso se apoderaba de su párpado._

 _Toy Bonnie casi tembló en su sitio ante esa evidente mirada asesina, mas de inmediato recobró la compostura, continuando con un tono demasiado altanero y desinteresado a oídos de su novia._

 _-"Ya hablamos de esto", obviamente no sé a qué te refieres con eso. Vamos, ayúdame, intento arreglar las cosas -Trató de que ella notara que realmente se esforzaba por entender el enojo de la española, pero ella no cedía-. No creí que fueras ese tipo de chica. No soy adivino, sólo dime qué te pasa._

 _-¡Pues lamento decepcionarte! -A pesar de que debió haber previsto una reacción así de su explosiva novia, Bonnie 2.0 se sorprendió cuando ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo-. ¡Sí, soy "ese tipo de chica" que quiere que su novio entienda cuando hace las cosas mal sin necesidad de explicárselo cada vez como si fuera un puto crío! Y no, no eres adivino, pero si algo sé, como tu mecánica desde hace CINCO AÑOS, es que tus circuitos deberían ser suficientemente útiles como para que tú solito descubras qué estás haciendo mal._

 _Finalmente, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hecha una furia hacia las puertas para regresar a su piso, no sin antes dirigirle a su estática pareja una última mirada._

 _-¡Capullo! -Y cerró la puerta con excesiva fuerza, dando por terminada la discusión._

Luego de aquella disputa, Nala sólo recordaba haber regresado en su auto junto a Carina hasta la casa que ambas compartían, desayunado las tostadas con queso que la mexicana en un vago intento por calmar su enojo -que ahora se había vuelto tristeza y apatía- le preparó, y por último, echarse en su cama con pesadez y dejar a su atormentada mente descansar por unas horas.

Ahora se sentía más bien confundida. Esa clásica sensación de recién levantada, de tu cuerpo queriendo dormir pero tu mente ya despierta; por ello se tallaba los ojos, sabiendo que debía hacerle caso a su mente, pues ya había dormido demasiado.

Se alarmó al notar que no entraba luz por entre las rendijas de su persiana. Eso quería decir que ya era de noche y que había estado todo el día durmiendo, y aunque su trabajo era nocturno, durante el día tenía responsabilidades y no podía descuidarlas.

Suspiró un "otra vez" muy bajito y decidió levantarse al baño a lavarse la cara. Había vivido tanto tiempo sola, ante la muerte de su madre y la parcial ausencia de su padre, que se acostumbró a hacer las cosas cómo y cuándo ella quisiera, sin nadie que le dijese que se durmiera temprano, que se bañase o que comiera en el horario correcto. A veces comía a las doce y a veces a las cinco de la tarde, a veces dormía tres horas y otras veces veinte, no tenía hábitos sanos de sueño o de comida, o de nada en realidad. Por ello, no le parecía raro que ya fuera tan de noche.

No obstante, lo que no se esperaba era que fuera más de la medianoche, hora que indicaba el inicio de su turno en el trabajo, por lo que pegando un grito ahogado terminó de despertarse y corrió trastabillando hacia su armario.

¡Maldita Carina, se había ido sin siquiera avisarle! Esa idiota sabía cómo joderla...

Al menos había dejado todo ordenado, raro en ella, y les había dejado a los perros sus tarros de comida llenos. Un deber menos para Nala.

Aun así debía recoger las cosas que usualmente se llevaba a la pizzería para no morirse de aburrimiento esas seis horas infernales, y aunque en cualquier otro momento se habría ido de inmediato al trabajo sin importar si había comido o no, en aquel instante estaba tan hambrienta que si salía en esas condiciones se desmayaría en el camino, estaba segura.

Aunque se planteó que ya sería mejor ni siquiera ir, se recordó a sí misma que la pizzería era más que entretenimiento, era su trabajo, por lo que tomó un simple trozo de pan y se maldijo de sólo pensar que se lo iría comiendo por el camino, así, sin untarle nada, y todo por llegar a ese empleo de sueldo mínimo con el que apenas cubría la renta de su amplio piso.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir pitando de allí, el ruido del timbre sonando la sobresaltó al punto de hacerla casi tirar las llaves de la casa que tenía en la mano.

Le asustó, no iba a negarlo, ¿quién tocaría a su puerta a esas horas? Si ni siquiera durante el día tenía quien la visitara.

Y por supuesto que dudó en abrir la puerta, pero al observar por la mirilla un inconfundible cabello azul, abrió la puerta inmediatamente, sin chistar.

-¿Toy Bonnie? ¿Pero qué cojo...? -Él le selló los labios plantándole un brusco beso para callarla, provocando que ella se alejara de inmediato con un intenso sonrojo-. ¡No hagas eso! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!

-Las chicas, y... -Puso una mano detrás de su nuca y jugueteó con sus celestes cabellos nerviosamente-. No preguntes.

-¿Cómo no voy a preguntar? Ya sé que voy tarde, me dormí, ya iba en camino y... -Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás como reflejo al ver al conejo acercarse con las mismas intenciones de antes-. ¡Que no me voy a callar porque me beses!

-No quiero que te calles, sólo que te calmes -Cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar por completo en la sala de estar, y cuidadosamente llevó sus manos hasta Nala para quitarle las llaves que aún sostenía y descolgar suavemente el bolso de su hombro.

En ningún momento dejaron de verse a los ojos, Nala estaba bastante confundida como para dejar que el conejo tomara control de la situación, y cuando quiso darse cuenta él ya estaba rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola sin que ella pusiera oposición alguna.

-No sé qué hice pero lo siento -Musitó, apenas audible-. Soy tonto para estas cosas, ¿sí? Lamento no saber actuar como un buen novio y lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas...

-No, basta -Al verle bajar la vista con esa mirada que ella ya reconocía como una mala señal, puso una mano en su mejilla e hizo que él la observara-. Esto no es cuestión de expectativas. Esto no es porque hicieras algo, sino que... -Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas-, es... extraño, ¿sabes? Ver que las chicas siempre están felices, cada una aprecia su relación a su manera, y sus parejas casi siempre son unos idiotas pero con ellas son tan lindos...

-No soy suficiente para ti, ¿cierto?

-¡No, no, no es eso! -Se apresuró a contestar, arqueando sus cejas con preocupación-. Sólo creo que no eres como ellos... y está mal de mi parte pedirte que lo seas -Admitió, reduciendo cada vez más su tono de voz hasta llegar a un punto inaudible para el oído humano.

-Nala... -Exhaló él, moviendo sus manos por la espalda de ella para estrechar el abrazo, acariciándola.

Las manos robóticas deslizándose por encima de su ropa y su cuerpo apegándose por completo al del contrario la hicieron soltar un pequeño jadeo involuntario que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

Aquel contacto tan íntimo no era nuevo para ella, pero sin dudas ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de estar solos, y las ocasiones habían sido tan escasas, que con sus pocos encuentros de aquel tipo, tan esporádicos, tan ingenuos, tan tímidos, su experiencia en el tema seguía siendo casi nula.

Tras el segundo beso que se animó a darle Toy Bonnie, no hubo cabida para más palabras. Entre besos cortos que les animaron a explorar la boca del contrario y caricias leves que se aventuraban por sus cuerpos, Nala no supo en qué momento se encontró recostada en la cama, con Toy Bonnie besando su clavícula y su camisa en el suelo de la entrada a su habitación.

-...Debes volver a la pizzería -Se animó a hablar ella, luego de que terminaran su asunto.

Ambos miraban hacia un lado, incapaces de hacer contacto visual, sólo recostados muy juntos uno al lado del otro con sus dedos entrelazados jugueteando nerviosamente.

-Aún no son las tres, puedo quedarme -Intentando dejar su timidez de lado, se acomodó para que ella se recostase prácticamente sobre él, mientras él la abrazaba y le dejaba plantado un beso en su cabellera-. ¿Nala?

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué estabas molesta conmigo? -La pregunta le causó una pequeña risita pues sonaba muy parecido a un niño regañado, y se le hacía sumamente tierno.

-Eres tan seco y desinteresado conmigo, BonBon... -Confesó-. No quiero que me abraces todo el tiempo o que me digas palabras bonitas, sólo... que al menos parezca que somos novios, ¿vale? Porque a veces eres tan distante que ni siquiera se nota.

-Tienes razón, ya lo habíamos hablado -Ella giró los ojos ante el estúpido comentario-. Es cierto, y lo lamento, es sólo que... necesito espacio.

Por un momento pareció que los ojos de Nala se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -El grito no hizo al conejo moverse ni un milímetro- ¡Acabamos de...! ¡¿Y TÚ NECESITAS ESPACIO?!

-Nala, dame espacio.

La chica cerró sus ojos por un momento, buscando serenarse ante lo que acababa de oír para buscar una explicación razonable a ese comentario tan aleatorio y de mal gusto.

Pero al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí misma en su cama, con pesadez, con un cuerpo a su lado que la empujaba hacia la orilla de la cama, apenas despertándose de su sueño.

-Dame espacio... -Murmuraba Carina, a su lado, en su lucha por encontrar la comodidad en aquella cama ajena.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES EN MI CAMA?! -El grito fue suficiente para espantar a la otra, que rápidamente se incorporó de su sueño balbuceando algo sobre madres y chingar.

-¡¿Por qué putas gritas?! -Reclamó, con el ceño fruncido, antes de chasquear la lengua y darle la espalda, tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para cubrirse de los rayos del sol que se colaban por la persiana.

-Em, ¿PORQUE ESTÁS EN MI PUTA CAMA, QUIZÁS?

-Mi cama está desordenada... -Bostezó, volviendo de inmediato al cansancio-. No es la primera vez que duermo aquí, cállate.

Nala sólo la miró perpleja, viendo cómo la azabache tan tranquila volvía a dormirse en su cama sin pena ninguna.

La imitó, chasqueando la lengua y volviendo a acostarse dándole la espalda, agradeciendo que su cama fuera King size.

No tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, presentía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde esa misma noche.

* * *

Hasta ahora, creo que este es el mejor one-shot del fictober.

Y el que diga que no, nos damos en la madre.

Dejen reviews, vale. Para qué me agregan a favoritos y me dan follow si no me van a comentar? Si le dieron fav es que les gustó, si le dieron follow es que quieren ver más, ENTONCES COMÉNTENLO CTM NO SEAN FLOJOS.

Igual los quiero.

Sayonara!


	5. De niños

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

De niños

 _Cuando el show de los animatrónicos comenzó y todos mis amigos empezaron a gritar de alegría, yo me les uní rápidamente y comencé a saltar con ellos._

 _Quería mucho a mi mami y a mi papi. Me dijeron que no tenían dinero para celebrar mi cumpleaños pero era mentira, era para darme una sorpresa. Ahora estaba en mi lugar favorito, Fredbear's Family Diner, cumpliendo 9 años. ¡Ya soy un niño grande! ¡Yay!_

 _Mi animatrónico favorito era el oso Freddy. Tenía pelo marrón y ojos azules como yo, y un hermano mayor llamado Fredbear de pelo amarillo, ese sería mi hermano David._

 _Mis mejores amigos se acercaron a mí para darme mi regalo; la fiesta apenas estaba empezando y yo ya me estaba divirtiendo al máximo, pero no podía abrir mis regalos todavía y eso me molestaba un poco. Mamá me dijo que los metiera en una caja y que los abriera en casa, así que le hice caso._

 _El regalo de Peter era una caja grande y me emocioné al verlo; pero el de Alex sólo era un envoltorio pequeño, que él me entregó con una cara rara, creo que le daba pena que su regalo fuese tan pequeño. A mí no me importa, papá me explicó que Alex no tiene tanto dinero como nosotros, y que eso está bien._

 _-¡Daniel! –Peter me llamó, e hizo que Alex y yo corriéramos detrás de él hasta llegar al Rincón Pirata-. ¡Vamos a jugar con el capitán Foxy!_

 _-¡Sí! –Gritamos nosotros, tomando las espadas de madera que había en un baúl, y comenzamos a jugar._

 _Mientras el capitán Foxy nos contaba una de sus historias en los siete mares, me giré para ver a quien estaba llegando a mi fiesta, me parecía que ya venían tarde. Eran Thomas y su madre._

 _-Disculpen la demora –Ella tenía pena, venía con un paraguas en la mano y con la otra sostenía la de Thomas-. No pasaban los autobuses..._

 _Los adultos tal vez pensaron que no me di cuenta, pero miraron feo a la señora. Siempre lo hacían, y a Thomas igual. ¿Sería porque no llegaron a tiempo? ¿Porque no tenían carro ni una casa grande? ¿O porque ella tenía la edad de mi hermano?_

 _Mi mamá fue la única que los saludó con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Thomas, le dijo a su madre que se sentara con los demás adultos y se acercó hasta nosotros._

 _-Daniel, dejen que Thomas juegue con ustedes, ¿sí? –Yo le dije que sí con la cabeza y recibí el regalo que él me daba; sólo era una bolsa de regalo con un par de medias dentro._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños –Thomas hablaba muy bajito, pero yo le escuché y le di las gracias._

 _Mi mamá se llevó mi regalo junto con los demás, y yo jalé a Thomas para que jugara con nosotros._

 _-¿Por qué lo invitaste a él? –Peter cruzó los brazos y también lo miró mal._

 _-Sí, ¿por qué? –Siguió Alex, él siempre copiaba todo lo que hacía Peter._

 _-Porque es mi amigo –Les dije._

 _-Nosotros somos tus amigos –Respondió Peter._

 _-E-está bien si no quieren jugar conmigo –Thomas miró el suelo, y su cabello, que era como rubio y café a la vez, le tapó los ojos._

 _-No, yo te invité a mi fiesta para que tú también jugaras –No me importaba lo que dijera Peter._

 _Él siempre decía eso y le gustaba parecer malo y molestar a niños más pequeños que nosotros, pero sólo era porque le gustaba llamar la atención. Después de un rato se le pasaba y nos hacíamos todos amigos._

 _Yo tuve la razón, claro. Thomas no hablaba mucho y Peter lo trataba de alejar, pero al final acabamos por jugar todos juntos y cantar las canciones de Fredbear y Spring Bonnie, que estaban en el escenario tomándose fotos con otros niños._

 _-¡Daniel! –Escuché ese grito de niña, y enseguida sentí los brazos de mi amiga enrollarse con mucha fuerza atrás de mi espalda-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _-¡Gracias!_

 _-Vengo de mi clase de pintura –Sabía que decía la verdad y que por eso había llegado tarde, pues su vestido estaba lleno de manchas de colores-. ¡Mira lo que te hice! –Me enseñó un dibujo de los animatrónicos._

 _-¡Increíble! –Me lo dio junto con mi regalo, también una caja grande, y yo los dejé junto con los demás._

 _¡Ella dibujaba mucho mejor que yo! Y aunque había llegado tarde, ni a ella ni a sus padres los miraron como miraron a Thomas y su mamá._

 _-¡Voy a cambiarme y vendré a jugar con ustedes! –Emocionada, salió corriendo con su mamá hacia los baños._

 _-¿Por qué invitaste a una niña? ¡Estábamos bien sin ella!_

 _-¿Otra vez, Peter? –Me volteé para verlo, negando con la cabeza._

 _-Pero es que es una niña –Esta vez fue Alex-, las niñas son débiles y corren lento._

 _-Yo la vi correr rápido al baño –Defendí._

 _-¡Pero no es igual! ¡Vas a arruinar la fiesta! –Peter cruzó los brazos, se ponía así cuando nadie le hacía caso._

 _-¡Pero es mi fiesta!_

 _-¿Estás seguro de que juegue con nosotros? –Me preguntó Thomas-. Es que las niñas no saben jugar..._

 _-Pero ella sí, ella es diferente –Yo no iba a dejar que me dijeran qué hacer en mi cumpleaños._

 _-¿Acaso te gusta, Daniel? –Sentí que Peter se quería burlar de mí._

 _No entendí qué me pasó en ese momento. Mi cara comenzó a calentarse y sentí que se me revolvió el estómago, por eso tardé en responder._

 _-¡Sí le gusta! –Dijo Alex, y así los dos comenzaron a reírse de mí._

 _-¡No me gusta, qué asco! ¡No me gustan las niñas! –Hablé fuerte para que se callaran la boca, pero no dejaron de molestarme con eso hasta que Julieth regresó del baño._

 _-¿Y qué vamos a jugar? –Sólo nos sonreía y nos miraba desde abajo, era pequeña y parecía que sus ojitos eran estrellas por lo mucho que brillaban._

 _Creo que no se daba cuenta cómo la estaba viendo Peter. Él no quería que ella estuviera allí._

 _-Contigo, nada –Le contestó._

 _Julieth no borró su sonrisa, sólo movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Ella no entendía el rechazo._

 _-¿Es tu cumpleaños o es el mío? –Hablándole mal fue la única manera de que Peter se quedara tranquilo, y así dejó de molestarla por el siguiente rato que estuvimos jugando._

 _Después de horas, nos llamaron a comer nuestras pizzas y eso hicimos, hambrientos._

 _Ese era el mejor día de mi vida. Ya no discutíamos, los cinco nos sentamos en la misma mesa y comimos todos juntos, nos reímos, cantamos con los muñecos, mi mamá les entregó un peluche de los animatrónicos como recuerdo a todos los niños que invité. No podía estar más feliz._

 _Pero de repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Julieth corrió hacia una zona de la pizzería donde no había mucha gente, Peter la siguió diciendo que si no lo hacíamos éramos unas gallinas, y Alex no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Thomas y yo no queríamos ir, pero yo tenía que ser responsable. Ya era un niño grande, así que debía ir a buscarlos para regresarlos a mi fiesta, y para no dejar a Thomas solo, lo llevé conmigo._

 _El local se había vuelto tenebroso, sin vida... No es que fuese muy grande pero una vez llegamos al sitio donde arreglaban a los muñecos, nos sentimos perdidos, desorientados._

 _De la nada apareció Spring Bonnie, el conejo dorado. Nos alegramos, él nos guiaría de regreso a la fiesta. Aunque me pareció raro que su voz fuera distinta a la que habíamos escuchado cantando._

 _No dudamos en seguirlo ni por un segundo, éramos niños y él nuestro ídolo, confiábamos ciegamente en él. Pero sí, se me hizo raro que caminara como si estuviera más pesado de lo normal, que en la unión entre su cabeza y su cuello se viera el cuello de una camisa morada, y lo que nunca olvidaré, que sus ojos ya no fueran verdes y brillantes, sino grises, fríos, opacos._

Desperté sobresaltado de aquella ensoñación. Recordando aquello me sentí como en un trance, como en una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar. Y no lo entendía, yo no puedo dormir, no puedo soñar. Sólo estaba recostado, intentando relajarme, y de repente ese vivo recuerdo que no sabía que aún tenía en mi memoria vino a atormentarme.

Chica, que estaba a mi lado, se percató de mi reacción y se giró a verme, sin dejar de batir lo que fuera que estuviera preparando en la cocina.

No dijo palabra alguna, pero sabía que su mirada era interrogante. La ignoré, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, y me encaminé hacia la salida de esa habitación.

-Fredbear –Llamó, haciéndome detenerme en el acto-. Cuéntame.

-Sólo... –Giré un poco mi cabeza para observarla por el rabillo del ojo-, me pregunto dónde estará ese dibujo que me regalaste aquella vez, Julieth.

Me apresuré a salir, pero puedo asegurar sin necesidad de haberla visto que su reacción había sido de pura perplejidad. Escuché la puerta de la cocina volver a abrirse rápidamente detrás de mí, ella me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Cuál dibujo? –Demandó saber, con tono exigente, agresivo-. Mi nombre ya no es Julieth. ¿Qué te sucede? -Sé que ella no estaba molesta, estaba confundida, pero así era su forma de hablar.

Suspiré y seguí ignorándola. Caminé hasta encontrarme de frente con mis otros compañeros; no me sorprendió que Foxy estuviera cruzado de brazos, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación, mientras Bonnie hacía lo posible por mantener una charla normal con Freddy sin que este se quedara callado o respondiera de forma tajante.

-Curioso –Espeté, a lo que ellos me miraron, sin entender-; que Thomas siga siendo tan solitario, y que Alex aún haga lo posible por tener la atención de Peter.

-¿Qué...? –Freddy me miró, con el mismo gesto ofendido que hicieron los demás al escuchar sus nombres.

Sonreí con tristeza, haciendo que los cuatro se desconcertaran aún más. Tomé a Chica por la cintura, acercándola a mí, y suspiré.

-Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños... y perdón por haberlos invitado.

* * *

Los feels de este capítulo...Uf, y eso que lo tuve que escribir con palabras sencillas porque se supone que lo está narrando un niño de nueve años.

Anyway, si algún día reedito Mocosas Metiches y por fin le doy continuación, este escrito en concreto va a ser canon.

(Los demás fácilmente también podrían serlo, pero no le suman ni le restan nada a la trama principal).

Pero por como voy no lo esperan hasta el 2030. Pero espero subirlo algún día, aunque nadie lo lea porque está fandom está más muerto que los animatrónicos y que mis ganas de vivir.

Sayonara!


	6. Pérdida

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Pérdida

Marceline dio una última vuelta inquieta en su cama, y cuando entendió que ya no podría volver a dormirse, decidió levantarse dando un suspiro cansado y molesto. Una vez más, la tranquilidad de su hogar era arrebatada sin piedad gracias a la inesperada visita de su hermanastra.

Desperezándose, escuchaba cómo fuera de su cuarto la chica con la que hacía mucho tiempo compartió habitación, gritando más que hablando, mantenía una amena charla con su padre, siendo ellos y su escándalo el motivo de que Marceline se atreviera a dejar su cama en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Cuánto me alegra volver! –Tenía un timbre de voz muy agudo, rozando con lo irritante, sobre todo cuando era el principal motivo que te hacía despertar de tus sueños-. ¿Dónde está Marcy? ¡No puedo esperar a verla!

-Sigue dormida –La voz mucho más calmada de su madre alivió a la susodicha.

Marceline adoraba a Charlotte, y el sentimiento era mutuo, ambas lo sabían. Se sentían como hermanas a pesar de no compartir sangre, pero Marceline siempre fue distante y solitaria, por lo que el comportamiento radiante y animado de su compañera de juegos durante buena parte de su infancia no le era precisamente agradable en todo momento.

-No importa. ¡Yo iré a despertarla! Seguro se muere de la emoción por verme –Su voz se hacía cada vez más cercana a medida que avanzaba por las escaleras que llegaban a su recámara.

Ella se rindió, salió de su baño personal y abrió la puerta de su alcoba antes de que Charlotte lo hiciera, preparándose para recibir los efusivos abrazos y gritos de la rubia. En efecto, su intuición no falló, y apenas verse Charlie la llenó de besos y abrazos cariñosos, los primeros siendo correspondidos con el mismo afecto pero ya hacia el final bajando la emoción, no siendo fanática del contacto físico.

Charlotte era más alta que ella. También era un año mayor. Rubia, delgada, esbelta, siempre había superado a Marceline en carisma, en talento, en belleza. Y no negaban que, por ello, en algún momento existió rivalidad entre ellas, pero todos los niños al final crecen y dejan las inmadureces atrás.

-Extrañé tanto a mi hermanita –Le acarició el cabello con cuidado de no enredarse entre los rizos castaños, mirando a la más pequeña con orgullo-. Ven, ayúdame a vaciar mis maletas mientras mamá cocina algo delicioso por mi regreso –La tomó del brazo y prácticamente la obligó a seguirla.

Sí... así era Charlie.

Marceline casi había olvidado lo confianzuda que era su hermana, y también la relación que tenía con su madrastra. Mientras que ella siempre se refirió a su padrastro como "Fazbear" o simplemente como "Henry", Charlie nunca tuvo problemas con llamar mamá a quien en realidad era su madrastra.

A la castaña le sorprendía lo distintas que eran en todo aspecto, quizás sólo compartiendo como similitud el azul brillante que habitaba en los ojos de ambas.

Charlotte siempre se interesó por el mundo del modelaje, por lo que con las facilidades y contactos que tenía su padre, a ella no le fue complicado cumplir con su sueño desde la infancia.

Por el contrario, Marceline tenía un origen humilde, más bien había tenido la suerte de que los Fazbear se cruzaran en su vida, pues no dudaba que ésta sería muy difícil de no ser por ellos. Ella prefirió ir por algo un poco más seguro y que tenía a su alcance, lo cual era continuar con el negocio de la pizzería, que por herencia debía ser para Charlotte, pero Henry depositaba toda su confianza en su hijastra para que manejara la empresa con éxito.

Entre tanto pensar y arreglar la ropa de la rubia, el sonido de algo pequeño cayéndose cuando abrían los cajones de uno de sus tantos muebles llamó la atención de ambas, siendo la dueña de la habitación quien recogiera el brazalete tirado en el suelo.

-¿Dónde estaba esto? –Preguntó, mirando por todos lados para encontrar una respuesta.

-Sobre el estante, creo –Señaló la otra, observándolo con extrañeza-. ¿Es tuyo?

-Creí que era tuyo –Respondió, el mismo gesto de confusión en el rostro de ambas-. ¿Quizás es de mamá?

-No creo, pero hay que preguntar –Y así, ambas se dirigieron al salón principal.

Se encontraron con su madre, sentada en el sofá, leyendo las noticias desde su teléfono, y Henry, que caminaba de un lado a otro hablando quién sabe qué cosas de trabajo con su asistente. Sin duda Annie había engendrado a Marceline; los mismos ojos y los mismos rizos cortos, con la diferencia de que los suyos eran rojos.

-No, no es mío –Respondió luego de ver la pulsera-. Es muy masculino. ¿No es tuyo, Marcy?

-Que no, nunca lo había visto.

-Qué raro –Esta vez fue Charlotte-. Bueno, supongo que lo tiraré, entonces...

-¡No! –Fazbear colgó su llamada de inmediato y se acercó a paso apresurado hasta arrebatarle el brazalete de las manos a su hija-. ¡Creí que lo había perdido! –Celebró, con ojos llorosos.

-¿Es tuyo? –Le preguntó, extrañada.

-Era... –Suspiró-. Era de tu hermano, Víctor.

La sala se sumió en el silencio. Henry tomó asiento en un sillón individual, no le quitaba la vista de encima al accesorio, como si fuera un tesoro que no quería volver a perder.

-Papá... –Llamó la rubia, sentándose entre Marceline y Annie-. Nunca me hablas de él, de lo que le pasó...

-Un desgraciado lo mató, ya te lo he dicho.

-Henry –Su esposa le llamó, preocupada por el tono brusco que usualmente nunca utilizaba con su hija-. Tranquilo, ¿sí? No conoció a su hermano, sólo quiere saber de él.

El hombre suspiró, aun mirando el brazalete.

-Estaba usando esto cuando... pasó. Sabía que no debía quitarle los ojos de encima –Se lamentó-. Creí que estaría a salvo pero... no sé... no sé qué falló...

-Papi, no fue tu culpa –Al borde de las lágrimas por ver a su padre, su ejemplo a seguir, tan vulnerable, Charlotte le imploró que se calmara-. Si no quieres decirme nada está bien.

-Víctor era un niño tan bueno, tan inteligente... No sé por qué ese maldito tuvo que elegirlo a él como su primera víctima –Habló, ahora con rabia, sus manos temblando y el entrecejo fuertemente arrugado.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue el mismo hombre que le hizo eso a los otros niños? –Esta vez fue Marceline quien se atrevió a intervenir.

-¿Quién más si no? ¿Dos asesinos en mi restaurante? Imposible –Se acarició los párpados suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, cansado-. Aunque fue hace tanto y con la vejez he perdido tantas memorias que no te puedo asegurar nada.

La castaña sintió como si tuviera una revelación, y no una agradable, precisamente. Mientras su madre y su hermanastra consolaban a Fazbear, ella sólo miró al suelo, con gesto asombrado y quizás aterrado, terminando de atar cabos en su mente. Sólo le faltaba un detalle.

-¿Hace cuánto fue?

-En el '83 –Sonrió con nostalgia, tal vez recordando los últimos momentos felices con su hijo-. Mi primer y único niño...

Vaya sorpresa...

Marceline se encaminaba a la pizzería con paso apresurado. Excusándose con que había olvidado darles las llaves del local a las guardias de seguridad, se escapó de la reunión familiar exitosamente y se dirigió a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, su segundo hogar.

-Señorita Carrillo –Uno de los trabajadores del lugar la miró sorprendido-. Son las once, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Tengo papeleo, obligaciones e insomnio –Mintió, mas nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla-. Pueden irse temprano, yo recibiré a las chicas cuando inicie su turno.

Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros. La chica no sólo era hija del dueño, era la gerente y por ende su jefa, así que ninguno de ellos dudaría de su autoridad.

-Gracias, señorita –Y anunciando su despedida, los tres acabaron retirándose.

Los animatrónicos seguían en sus sitios. Sabían que hasta que no fueran las doce, no podían simplemente funcionar con libertad por las instalaciones, por lo que, creyendo que los trabajadores seguían ahí, se mantenían estáticos. Marceline aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la Prize Corner.

Dentro de su caja, la marioneta descansaba hasta que sintió la presencia de la castaña, saliendo para observarla, ligeramente confundido al no verla con el resto de sus amigas.

Marceline se detuvo en la entrada y sólo lo miraba desde lejos. La quijada empezaba a temblarle y no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con el muñeco, que la miraba expectante.

Suspiró, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-¿Víctor...? –Apenas murmuró, con un hilo de voz.

Aquello fue suficiente para que el títere se sobresaltara, no esperando que ella conociera ese nombre. Conociendo a las chicas y lo metiches que eran, sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían su identidad; no obstante, honestamente, esperaba que fuera más tarde, mucho más tarde.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Siguió, al no oír respuesta de él.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Contestó, viéndola acercarse con pasos temblorosos.

-Henry te extraña tanto, y no sabe que estás aquí... –Una gota ya caía de su ojo izquierdo, era inevitable.

-Es mejor para él... –Dijo, bastante convencido, pero aun así con tristeza.

-Tu madre, no hay un día que no te recuerde –Ella continuaba su acercamiento hacia él, pensando en lo afligida que se notaba la ex esposa de Fazbear cuando hablaba de su difunto hijo.

-Es mejor para... todos.

No lo admitiría, pero Marceline sabía que él los extrañaba tanto como ellos. Fazbear siempre estaba en el local, pero su madre nunca había vuelto. Las malas memorias de su hijo y los problemas de la pizzería le costaron su matrimonio, por lo que ese lugar sólo le traía malos sentimientos. Por ende, Puppet jamás la volvió a ver.

-Y Charlotte... ella lo habría dado todo por conocerte –Aseguró, llegando finalmente hasta él, arrodillándose derrotada frente a su caja.

-¿Qué intentas lograr con esto?

-¿Por qué lo ocultaste? –Sollozó-. Todo este tiempo pudiste preguntarme por ellos en lugar de preguntarte cómo estaban, sin respuesta. Yo pude ser tu mediadora. ¡O p-pudiste hablar con Henry! Él es medianamente consciente de qué pasa aquí, no se asustaría y sé que te comprendería. Estaría tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo.

-No, él ya es feliz –Le contradijo, con tono molesto-. Yo ya no puedo estar con ellos. Tienen sus vidas y son felices, no tienen que estar pensando en mí.

-Nadie es feliz después de una pérdida.

Puppet calló, esperando a que ella continuara, mas no lo hizo. El llanto la había vencido, apoyaba sus brazos en el borde de su caja y escondía su rostro entre ellos, y él sólo podía ver como su espalda subía y bajaba al compás de sus gemidos, no pudiendo evitar el sentirse culpable.

Ellos nunca habían tenido una relación cercana, en realidad. Aunque The Marionette sabía quién era ella, nunca había tenido especial interés en conocerla, por lo que ella a él tampoco. Pero ahora su llanto inundaba la silenciosa sala vacía, y acabaría por llamar la atención de los demás; él ya tenía décadas guardando aquel secreto, y no permitiría que por Marceline todo se descubriera, así que comenzó a acariciar su enroscado cabello en un intento por hacer que se calmara.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la humana lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo, rodeando su delgado cuerpo sin parar de llorar, en busca de consuelo. Él, con la esperanza de que la chica se calmara, le devolvió el gesto, escuchando cómo lentamente sus sollozos bajaban la intensidad, hasta que el único ruido fue el de ella sorbiéndose la nariz y algunos gimoteos que aún se le escapaban.

-¿Sabes? –Finalmente habló de nuevo, con voz ronca debido a lo maltratada que estaba su garganta-, pudiste haber sido el hermano mayor que siempre quise.

-Hermanastro –Le corrigió-. No le hables a nadie de esto.

-Puppet, ellos tienen que saberlo, Henry necesita saber de su hijo al menos una última vez.

-QUE NO –Su voz, fuerte y tenebrosa, le erizó la piel a la castaña-. No voy a discutirlo.

-Lo siento... ellos deben saber –Se levantó de inmediato, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la salida.

-Marceline –La detuvo, sosteniéndola del brazo-, te lo advierto...

-No te tengo miedo –Respondió, mirándolo con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Él gruñó, halándola bruscamente para que se acercara. Odiaba tener que negociar con una humana, pero no estaba de ánimos para amenazarla. Además, él sabía por qué ella no le temía, como hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Él no era capaz de hacerle daño.

-Quieres un hermano, ¿no? –Ella se sorprendió por aquello, mientras él se maldecía mentalmente por tener que decir palabras bonitas para convencerla de que no arruinara todo lo que él había hecho durante tantos años-. Ahora lo tienes. Los hermanos tienen secretos –Se acercó aún más, aflojando el agarre en su brazo para que dejara de ser agresivo, convirtiéndolo más bien en un gesto reconfortante-. Guarda este secreto por mí, por favor.

-No lo dices en serio, sólo quieres manipularme –Demonios, qué bien lo conocía.

-Sí y no –Admitió, soltando una pequeña risa-. Ojalá me hubieras conocido en vida, era muy distinto a como soy ahora. Seguro te caería mejor.

-No me caes mal, te aprecio igual que a los demás, aunque a veces seas malvado –Contestó, con toda sinceridad.

-No me hice malvado por gusto, ¿lo sabes? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Mi familia tiene un recuerdo bueno de mí, no hay que arruinárselo mostrándoles lo que soy ahora. Sería decepcionante.

Ella se lo pensó, y finalmente cedió. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero al final debía respetar la decisión de él.

-Guarda este secreto por mí, Marceline –Pidió, una vez más.

Marcy asintió con la cabeza e intentó sonreír, mas sus ojos se nublaron de nuevo por las lágrimas.

Le abrazó de nuevo y al separarse se despidió de él con la mano, abandonando el local en seguida.

Charlotte y ella habían crecido sin un hermano mayor que las protegiera, soñando siempre con ese hermano celoso y carismático que les hiciera compañía. Bueno, quizás no lo tuvo en su infancia, pero al menos ahora tenía... algo parecido.

* * *

Welp, no quería escribir algo cortavenas ooootra vez pero la situación lo ameritaba.

En un principio, la aparición de Charlotte iba a ser en otra ocasión, mucho más adelante, pero... bueno, aquí lo tienen, otro escrito canon que sí afecta a la historia principal.

Sayonara!


	7. Juegos

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Juegos

-Me cago en todo lo cagable... –Murmuraba el conejo, entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido.

Caminaba fastidiado por los pasillos vacíos de la pizzería, mirando hacia todos lados. Ante el mínimo movimiento, la más pequeña sombra, se giraba inmediatamente, buscando encontrar a alguien para acabar de una vez por todas con ese estúpido juego.

-¡Un, dos, tres por mí! –El grito de victoria de Nozomi lo hizo gruñir con fastidio.

Otra vez, él había perdido.

-Ya no quiero jugar –Anunció, regresando al punto de encuentro donde lo esperaban las humanas, sonrientes.

-No seas mal perdedor, vamos otra vez –Gabriela se bajó del escritorio en el que estaba sentada y caminó por su lado-. Empieza a contar, ya sé dónde me esconderé ahora.

-¡Que no! –Reclamó, mas ninguna lo tomó en serio-. ¿Por qué no obligas a tu Foxy a jugar?

-El no querría, acabaría gritándonos que dejemos de hacer niñerías.

-¡Es exactamente lo que yo hago e igual me obligan a participar en sus estupideces!

-Vamos, Bonnie –La albina intervino-. Nala y yo estamos en empate, juguemos una más para definir quién gana, ¿sí?

-No quiero –Se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño-. Pídele a tu novio que las busque.

-Esposo –Le corrigió-. ¿En serio piensas que Freddy jugaría al escondite con nosotras? –Rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Él haría todo lo que tú le pidieras.

-No todo –Contestó, girando los ojos-. Es sólo una vez más.

-¡Ya he jugado y perdido quince veces consecutivas! ¡Busquen a alguien más!

-A ver –Carina se detuvo frente a él, empezando a contar con sus dedos-. Mangle está loca y nos da miedo jugar con ella, Golden hace trampa desapareciendo y apareciendo, Puppet sabe dónde nos vamos a esconder antes de que nosotras siquiera lo pensemos, Toy Chica se molesta cuando pierde y rompe cosas que nos descuentan a nosotras de nuestros salarios, Balloon Boy no sabe jugar, Chica ni siquiera nos deja entrar a la cocina a pedirle que juegue con nosotras, Toy Bonnie pasa de nuestra cara y Toy Freddy nunca pierde. Sólo tú lo haces bien.

-¡Pero yo no quiero jugar más! No quería en un principio y no quiero ahora –Seguía mirándolas mal, sin intenciones de moverse, cansado de ese juego estúpido-. ¿Por qué no me respetan como a Foxy y Freddy cuando les dicen que no van a jugar?

-Porque nos da miedo que nos suelten un putazo –Contestó Luz.

-¿Y por qué no les da miedo que yo lo haga?

-Porque tú no nos darías un putazo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Me golpearías? –Puso una mano en su pecho, haciendo un gesto dramático de dolor.

-No, amor –Respondió, suspirando.

-Venga, a jugar entonces –Llamó Nala, dirigiéndole una mirada al conejo antes de ir a esconderse-. Cuando acabemos te dejamos en paz y yo obligaré a BonBon a que juegue con nosotras.

-Ese es el problema –La detuvo antes de que se fuera-. ¿Por qué no lo obligan a él desde el principio? ¿Por qué me obligan a mí?

-Wey, a ti nadie te obliga –Le interrumpió Carina-. Tú lo haces porque quieres.

Ya está, eso había sido todo.

-¿Porque quiero? ¿Realmente creen que quiero jugar con un grupo de mocosas inmaduras después de que paso todo el día haciendo lo mismo con niños idiotas? ¡Ya está bien de tratarme como estúpido porque soy el único que tiene un poquito de empatía por ustedes! Jódanse –Y dándose media vuelta, las dejó con la palabra en la boca.

-Weón, ¿pero por qué se molestó? –Se preguntó su novia, un poco preocupada.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Es verdad que lo explotamos –Admitió Gabriela-. Siempre lo molestamos a él porque es el único que se deja, lo que no entiendo es por qué esta vez no.

-¿Estará cansado? –Inquirió Nozomi.

-Tengo que hablar con él –Dijo Luz, nerviosamente.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Que perdón por fastidiarlo pero que venga a seguir jugando con nosotras? –Voceó Carina, sarcásticamente.

-Hostia, qué insensible –La española les regañó-. No entiendo su molestia pero supongo que le debemos unas disculpas.

-Coño, hace rato que no decías nada inteligente –La fastidió la castaña, consiguiendo que Nala le sacara la lengua-. Pero es verdad, pues. Nos trata bien, a su manera. Tratémoslo igual.

Acercándose al de cabello morado, que ahora estaba sentado sobre el escenario afinando su guitarra, las chicas hicieron su caminata hasta él cada vez más lenta al notar el gesto de verdadero enojo que tenía. Bueno, como todos los animatrónicos, casi siempre tenía ese gesto, pero en él era más común ver uno de desinterés o de fastidio, no de rabia e impotencia.

-¿Amor...? –Llamó Luz, tímidamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó, brusco.

-Te debemos unas disculpas –Anunció, acercándose un poquito más para intentar tocar su brazo, a lo que él se apartó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? –Hablaba con tono irónico, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ni apartar la vista de las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Bueno, puedes explicarnos a fondo qué te molesta y así sabremos qué hacer al respecto... –Le pidió Nozomi.

-Me molestan ustedes –Bufó-. Y a menos que desaparezcan de mi vista, no creo que puedan hacer nada.

-Uy, qué agresivo –Carina frunció levemente el ceño y le dio un leve empujón amistoso, buscando calmarlo-. Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Freddy, no necesitamos otro gruñón en la pizzería.

-No me compares con ese imbécil ni con ningún otro de sus noviecitos estúpidos.

-Dude, cálmate –Gabriela abrió sus brazos hacia los lados, juntando las cejas en una mueca confundida, mientras miraba a Nala que tenía la misma expresión-. Vinimos a pedirte disculpas, no nos trates así.

-No se ofenderían si fuera Foxy el que las tratara así, ¿cierto?

-Porque tú no eres como Foxy. Si no quieres que lo hagamos nosotras, no te compares tú con ellos –Nala se cruzó de brazos, indignada por sus respuestas-. Eres mucho más agradable, eres bueno con nosotras y por eso pasamos tiempo contigo. Y sí, te molestamos y lo sentimos, pero lo hacemos de manera amistosa, no pensamos que te pondrías así.

-Pues vayan "amistosamente" a molestar a otra parte –Les dio la espalda y comenzó a tocar algo para no tener que escucharlas.

Todas se miraron entre ellas, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Carina se encogió de hombros, si no quería aceptar sus disculpas y solucionar las cosas le daba bastante igual, el rencoroso sin motivo era él.

Nozomi y Gabriela quisieron seguirle cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero Nala las detuvo, indicándoles con la mirada que no era lo correcto dejarlo hundirse en su enojo irracional.

-¿Y qué hacemos si no quiere escuchar? –Dijo la albina.

-¿Obligarlo a escucharnos? –Contestó la española, dudosa.

-Bonnie, sé que crees que no te respetamos igual que a ellos, pero no es así –Luz le habló desde atrás, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros y recostando su pecho en la espalda de él, sabiendo que podía oírla claramente a pesar de las notas que tocaba.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que suspiró, dispuesta a seguir intentando.

-Eres diferente y te tratamos diferente. Eres bueno, y el único que nos presta atención.

-Si lo único que consigo es a ustedes fastidiándome toda la madrugada, no quiero ser bueno –Su contestación, tajante, logró que su novia se apartara inmediatamente de él, empujándolo debido al impulso con el que se levantó para darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Las notas de su guitarra desafinaron para luego detenerse de golpe cuando su autor se giró velozmente, viendo el cabello morado ondeando en el aire mientras la morena se alejaba con rapidez.

-No, Luz, espera –Se levantó para alcanzarla hasta que pudo tomarla del brazo y detenerla-. Yo estoy molesto, tú no puedes molestarte conmigo.

-Qué raro, porque ya estoy arrecha –El gesto en su cara lo comprobaba.

-¿Por qué te enojas cuando yo me enojo? No es justo.

-Me molesto porque no estoy negando nada de lo que dices –Se soltó de su agarre y puso ambas manos en su cintura, mirándolo con reproche-. Te estoy dando la razón, te pedimos disculpas, pero tú nada más quieres que te jalen bolas. ¿Crees que nos gustan el rechazo de Freddy o los gritos de Foxy? No, por eso te buscamos a ti, porque no te niegas a pasar tiempo con nosotras, porque demuestras que nos quieres, no como ellos.

Exhaló fuertemente para calmarse, mirándolo fijamente. Él se veía un poco apenado, comprendía que su reacción no había sido la mejor pero eso no hacía que se le pasara el enojo.

-No sé cómo Nozomi y Gabriela los soportan. Yo no podría estar con alguien que trata a mis amigas así, y por eso siempre estoy feliz y orgullosa de que tú si nos acompañes a hacer estupideces –Relajó su semblante, tomando la mano del conejo-. No cambies eso sólo por verte igual de malo que ellos.

Bonnie se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado y arrepentido, y se volteó para mirar a las otras cuatro, que sólo esperaban una respuesta.

-Está bien, acepto sus disculpas –Finalmente habló-. Pero no voy a seguir jugando con ustedes.

-Agh, bien –Gabriela se adelantó, mirándolo con una mueca divertida, nuevamente animada-. Voy a pedirle a Foxy que lo haga, si eso te reconforta.

-¿Tengo que hacer lo mismo con Freddy? –Se cuestionó en voz alta la albina.

-Ni se te ocurra –Respondió el oso, mirándola desde lejos.

-¿Vamos a por alguno de los Toys? –Nala le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Carina para que la acompañara, a lo que esta sonrió de manera afirmativa y la siguió hasta el escenario de los Toys.

-Anda, Foxy –La castaña literalmente guindaba del cuello del pirata, arrastrando la última letra de cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras que él caminaba por el lugar intentando ignorarla-. Juega con nosotras, andaaaa.

-Voy dejar que caigas y te golpees si sigues insistiendo –Advirtió, tomando el brazo de Gabriela para obligarla a soltarlo.

-Si lo haces me voy a emputar –El zorro miró al techo, pensativo.

-Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Bonnie miraba la escena y no entendía por qué le molestaba. Estaban fastidiando a otros, era lo que él quería, ¿no?

Quizá Nozomi no discutiría con Freddy, era un poquito menos infantil que sus compañeras, pero eso no impedía que mantuviera un concurso de miradas con su pareja el cual el oso obviamente no perdería, aunque por el momento parecía un empate. Y al conejo le parecía absurdo, cuanto menos. ¿La pelea de miradas? No, lo que a él no le hacía gracia era que llegaran a ignorar a sus parejas sólo por orgullo, actitud que él había intentado imitar momentos atrás y que ahora entendía lo mal que se veía.

Toy Bonnie sólo mantenía una leve discusión con Nala, que había fallado en su intento de conseguir un nuevo compañero de juegos con cada uno de los Toys y ahora mareaba con palabras a su novio como último recurso, mientras Carina le observaba de brazos cruzados.

Bonnie no daba crédito a lo que veía. Bufó con cansancio, cómo le fastidiaba tener que hacerlo todo él.

-Foxy –La cara de cachorrito y la voz llorosa casi lo convencían, mas se negaba a ceder.

-Gaby, no –Intentó sonar suave, pero su voz era naturalmente raposa y se oía enojado.

-Agh, ya entendí –La interrupción de Bonnie les llamó la atención, quien se acercó a ambos y separó a la castaña del pelirrojo, cargándola de forma nupcial.

Gabriela se abrazó de su cuello, alegre, mientras el zorro los miraba desde atrás, ahora sí con molestia muy notoria, probablemente producida por sus celos. Nozomi, Carina y Nala le miraron, expectantes, mientras que Luz sólo sonreía, como boba, como enamorada.

-Jugaré con ustedes.

* * *

Cómo me costó escribir esto, carajo.

Pero lo logré. Séptimo día del Fictober y ya me estoy muriendo. Cómo hace la gente que participa en Inktobers? Naguará.

Sayonara!


	8. En la cocina

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Gabriela, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

En la cocina

La habitación se sumió en un incómodo silencio, en el cual el único sonido era apenas el de las manos robóticas amasando la mezcla de harina con cierta brusquedad e impaciencia.

El títere, frente a él, apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano con una sonrisa divertida, sin intenciones de quitar su mirada fija de aquella vista tan satisfactoria.

-Le falta harina... –El murmullo de la castaña provocó que Toy Bonnie golpeara el mesón con uno de sus puños, ensuciando un poco los alrededores, girándose a ver a la emisora de aquellas palabras.

Gabriela tragó seco, aclarándose la garganta.

-Es para que quede más compacto y moldeable –Siguió, intentando no sonar altanera o burlesca.

-Tienes que estar de broma –Tomó el paquete de harina de maíz de su lado, sin preocuparse ni por un momento de que la fuerza con la que apretó la bolsa provocó que el polvo dentro de esta saliera disparado por la presión e hiciera aún más desastre en la cocina, agregando una cantidad moderada para continuar con la receta.

-¿No es demasiada? –La marioneta ensanchó su sonrisa, como si fuera posible, y disfrutó cada milésima de segundo en la que el conejo alzaba la cabeza lentamente y le dirigía su peor mirada.

-¡No eres tú el que está preparándolo, ¿o sí?! –Gritó, comenzando a amasar con más fuerza, aunque no fuera necesario.

-No soy yo el que te debe una arepa.

-Oh, Santísimo, tengo tantas ganas de matarte –Pronunció entre susurros, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una de sus manos en su frente, intentando calmarse, llenando así también su cabello azul con un poco de la mezcla.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras ateo –Dijo Mangle, a un lado de Puppet y observándolo con la misma burla.

-¡TÚ CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, ZORRA!

-Tranquilízate, BonBon –En otra ocasión quizás habría saltado a insultarle devuelta, pero al darse cuenta de que había formas más efectivas de molestarlo, decidió quedarse calmada y probar con una nueva-. Las amas de casa escuchan calladas.

Luz, suspirando, tomó del brazo a Toy Bonnie antes de que éste lo alzara, preparado para atacar a Foxy 2.0, y le indicó con la mirada que siguiera con lo suyo sin hacerle caso a los dos frente a él que constantemente se unían cuando tenían un objetivo en común, como hacerlo rabiar, por ejemplo.

-Eso fue bastante machista –Se quejó Gabriela.

-Soy un robot, no me importa –Respondió la otra.

-Mangle, qué mal educada –Le regañó el títere, viéndola con molestia fingida-. No debes interrumpir a una señora cuando hace las tareas del hogar.

-Ustedes son insoportables –El conejo hizo lo posible por calmarse, sacando sus manos de la masa cuando sintió que estaba lista-. ¿No dirás nada? –Se giró hacia la única persona en el sitio que aún no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Me obligaron a estar aquí para evitar que peleen, y yo no veo ninguna pelea –Freddy estaba cruzado de brazos, manteniéndose al margen de la conversación-. Ahora trabaja, esas arepas no se harán solas.

-Freddy, no lo provoques –Luz reclamó, indignada-, si se supone que tienes que mantener el orden –Él se encogió de hombro, indiferente.

-¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron a mi cocina?! –El grito de la gallina al entrar con un portazo sobresaltó a las dos humanas presentes, que rápidamente se hicieron a un lado para darle paso-. ¡¿Qué es este desastre?!

Sin dejar espacio para una respuesta, tomó con firmeza las orejas del conejo luego de verlo sucio tanto a él como a su zona de trabajo, y lo arrastró entre quejas de dolor que él probablemente ni siquiera sentía hasta el lavaplatos, casi lanzándolo frente a él.

-¡Límpiate y comienza a arreglar mi cocina AHORA MISMO! –Exclamó, dándole la espalda para abrirse camino hacia su siguiente víctima.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes, pollo estúpido!

La rubia volvió sobre sus pasos y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión tenebrosa de pura ira, se acercó a él tanto como pudo, pegando su pecho contra el de él y haciendo que sus frentes chocaran, provocando que el conejo se hiciera para atrás por inercia y se sintiera acorralado entre la amenazante gallina y el fregadero a sus espaldas. Con el ceño tan fruncido como sus rasgos faciales le permitían, mantuvo su mirada conectada con la de él antes de gruñir:

-AHORA MISMO –Y sin dejarle reclamar, se alejó de él para ahora observar fijamente al oso- ¡Y tú, pedazo de inútil, ¿para qué demonios se supone que estás aquí?! –Tomando un trapo de cocina, se lo lanzó con fuerza-. Tú también te pones a limpiar.

-Al conejo le puedes gritar lo que tú quieras, pero a mí no, estúpida –Le devolvió el pañuelo que anteriormente había atrapado entre sus manos y se dispuso a salir del lugar-. Nozomi me pidió que vigilara que no se mataran, no que les cuidara como si fueran putos niñatos y les regañara por ensuciar "tu" cocina.

-Me importa una mierda lo que te haya pedido la loca de tu novia, no sales de aquí hasta que mi cocina esté limpia –Se adelantó hasta la puerta y la cerró con fuerza antes de que Freddy pudiera salir, mirándolo de forma retadora.

-No me obligues a hacer algo verdaderamente machista –Advirtió, crujiéndose los dedos.

En cualquier otro momento, la gallina habría aceptado y respondido la provocación, pero ahora su prioridad era el lugar que ella consideraba su paraíso personal; por ello, quitándole hábilmente el sombrero de copa, lo puso encima de la estufa y amenazó con encenderla, haciendo contacto visual con él y disfrutando la mueca de terror que él hizo por un milisegundo.

-Hay más sombreros en Parts & Service –Disimuló bien su enojo, pero lo cierto era que odiaría a Chica por la eternidad si dañaba aquel gorro al que, honestamente, le tenía afecto.

-Y no dudes que los quemaré todos, sabiendo de lo que soy capaz –El gesto de completa rabia y desprecio que compuso el castaño era digno de fotografía, mas no tuvo otra opción que tomar el mismo pañuelo y comenzar, de mala gana, a limpiar.

Freddy y Toy Bonnie, luego de las amenazas, sólo obedecieron en silencio, ordenando lo que habían usado junto a la guía de Gabriela, que no se atrevía ni a mirar a los ojos a la gallina por miedo a recibir ella también un regaño. Mientras tanto, Luz comenzaba a darle forma a las arepas para ponerlas a asar, desviando su vista cada vez que accidentalmente se cruzaba con la de Chica, con el mismo semblante asustadizo que su prima.

Puppet sólo sonreía, disfrutando del espectáculo. Mangle estaba igual de risueña, pero al menos ayudaba a la de lentes con su tarea, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, en lugar de sólo flotar y mirar como el títere.

-Sabía que no debía dejarlos entrar aquí –Murmuraba Chica para sí misma, fregando lo que habían ensuciado.

-La cocina es muy importante para ti, ¿cierto? –Preguntó Luz, en voz bajita, tratando de no molestar.

-No tienes idea –Comentó, distraída con su labor, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Es cierto, te encanta cocinar desde que te conocemos –Dijo Gabriela, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Y desde antes de eso –Agregó Freddy, ya más calmado.

-Debe haberme gustado de niña, supongo –Se secó las manos para dirigirse hacia Luz y vigilar que no dejara quemar lo que cocinaba, un sartén quemado era lo único que le faltaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –La castaña inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sentándose sobre uno de los mesones y mirándola con interés-. ¿Conservan gustos de antes de morir?

-Algunos –Musitó, haciendo a un lado a la morena de mala gana.

Luz no se quejó, más bien fue a sentarse junto a la otra guardia con el mismo gesto curioso, al ver que Toy Bonnie y Freddy habían acabado con sus tareas y nadie más requería de su ayuda.

-A mí me gustaban las flores –Mangle, entusiasmada, habló sin que nadie se lo pidiera, como siempre, dándole golpecitos en el brazo al conejo para animarlo a hacer lo mismo.

-Siempre me gustó la música, sabía tocar guitarra –Admitió, visiblemente incómodo-. Supongo que fue suerte que Puppet escogiera el traje de Toy Bonnie para mí –El nombrado rodó los ojos, no siendo ese su tema de conversación favorito.

-A Puppet también le gustaba la música, ¿cierto? –La pirata se giró a verlo, a lo que él hizo un sonido muy parecido al de un humano chasqueando la lengua y prefirió retirarse del lugar.

-Nunca nos habían hablado de esto –Dijo la morena.

-Porque no es de su incumbencia –Chica la miró de reojo ante su comentario.

-¿Y por qué a Toy Chica y Golden también les gusta la cocina? –Volvió a preguntar la castaña.

-A Toy Chica sólo le gusta llamar la atención –Bonnie 2.0 negó con la cabeza, recordando lo molesta que era su compañera, a lo que Mangle concordó con él.

-No sé si Fredbear tenga un verdadero motivo –Comentó la gallina, pensativa.

-¿Además de encerrarse aquí contigo? –Se burló Freddy, ganándose una mirada de enojo de la rubia-. Sólo él recordaría eso... Nos recuerda más que nosotros mismos.

-¿Y por qué Golden recuerda más que ustedes? –Esta vez, cuestionó Luz, a lo que Chica se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras más odio acumulado, más poder, supongo –Sus palabras hicieron que las primas se miraran entre sí, confundidas.

-Esto huele a que está listo –Aprovechando el descuido de la cocinera, Mangle se acercó tanto a la sartén que su cabello casi tocaba el fuego y, de ser humana, el vapor le habría quemado la cara.

-¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, Mangle! –Chica le golpeó en la frente para alejarla, apagando la estufa para finalmente acabar con aquello.

-Bueno, ya se la puedes llevar a Puppet –Señaló Gabriela, bajándose de un salto de la mesa junto con su prima, haciendo un movimiento con su mano para que los demás la siguieran afuera.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que todos ustedes se vayan –Anunció la gallina, provocando una pequeña risa en las humanas y un bufido de fastidio en los muñecos, que en seguida se retiraron.

Chica sirvió todo en un plato grande y ordenó lo que hacía falta. Dando una última mirada a ese, su santuario, apagó la luz y cerró tras de sí la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

Corto, y tarde como siempre, pero aquí está.

Y aunque ya sé de una persona a la que probablemente no le va a gustar, la razón por la que siempre tardo en subir algo es porque no lo hago hasta que no estoy convencida de que lo que he escrito me guste a MÍ.

Así que, por si acaso, Miguel mámalo.

Sayonara!


	9. Disfraces

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Disfraces

La albina, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes había hecho desde que Gabriela ingresó al establecimiento, se le quedó mirando a la castaña por unos segundos antes de poder articular alguna palabra.

-¿En serio viniste así vestida a mi aniversario?

-Yo vine por el Halloween, no para tu boda –Y así, con su llamativo disfraz de Ribrianne de Dragon Ball Super, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su novio, ignorando las miradas de confusión.

-A veces me cuestiono por qué me sigues gustando, incluso cuando haces estas ridiculeces –Comentó Foxy señalando su traje de arriba a abajo.

-Porque me amas mucho.

-Por desgracia –Admitió.

-Confieso que me aterra preguntarles esto, conociendo las sandeces que suelen hacer a costa de nosotros –Habló Chica, sarcásticamente-, ¿pero por qué sólo esta imbécil está disfrazada? ¿Acaso ustedes finalmente maduraron?

-Ya te gustaría –Contestó Carina, mostrándole las bolsas que tenía en manos-. Yo necesito que Luz me peine y ella que yo la maquille, así que vamos a arreglarnos aquí –Y dicho esto, se encaminó hacia los baños seguida de la morena.

-A mí se me hizo tarde... como siempre –Nala soltó una risita avergonzada y entró al baño junto a las demás.

-Y a mí me daba pena venir caminando disfrazada por la calle, a la edad que tengo –Dijo por último la albina, mirando de reojo a Gabriela que no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Le cuestionó la castaña-. A mí no me da pena, con todo y lo ridícula que sé que me veo.

-Porque venía caminando a tu lado y no quería que me relacionaran contigo –Le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dirigiéndose también a un lugar más privado para cambiarse.

-Es Halloween, había mucha gente disfrazada, qué exagerada.

-Por algo sí te doy crédito –Toy Freddy intervino-: hay que tener cojones para ponerte esa cosa y sentirte bien contigo misma.

-Lo sé, soy lo mejor –El oso golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, cansado de que Gabriela se tomara los insultos como halagos.

Luego de unos minutos intentando hacer burla de la castaña sin conseguirlo, la única en salir había sido Nozomi, que con un acentuado sonrojo que resaltaba sobre su piel nívea intentaba arreglar correctamente el corbatín de su traje.

-¿Eres...? –Gabriela la miró con una media sonrisa, fijándose en el peinado y ropa que utilizaba-, ¿Perla con smoking?

-Sí, creí que me quedaría bien –Habló, bajito, girándose hacia Freddy-. ¿Qué tal?

El castaño se contuvo de decir un "tú te ves hermosa con lo que sea", y en su lugar solamente asintió con la cabeza, dando su visto bueno.

La otra simplemente se acercó a ella y le ayudó con el moño en su cuello riendo levemente al ver cómo la chica le quitaba el sombrero a su pareja y se lo ponía para completar su cosplay. Si hubiera sido ella la que le quitase su gorro a Freddy, seguramente se habría quedado sin una mano, pensó.

-Entonces si tú eres el novio, ¿Freddy es la novia? –Ante el comentario de Bonnie, Chica y Foxy se largaron a reír, haciendo que el nombrado gruñera girando los ojos con fastidio.

-Ella tiene traje, ¿dónde está tu vestido, Freddy? –Secundó el zorro, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte del otro.

-Sería buena manera de celebrar su aniversario –Y finalmente, la rubia no podía simplemente quedarse callada.

-¿Por qué siempre lo molestan? La idea del disfraz fue mía, moléstenme a mí –Nozomi puso sus manos en su cadera y les miró con una divertida expresión de enojo.

-Nah, con tu cara ya tienes suficiente –Ante el "¡oye!" que exclamó la albina, Foxy se sintió satisfecho.

-Pues eres plana, alta y blanca, yo creo que fue muy buena elección la del disfraz –Nozomi inmediatamente cubrió su pecho con sus brazos para bloquearlo de la burlesca mirada de Gabriela.

-Provocarte a ti suele ser más fácil –Fue Toy Chica quien se unió a la conversación-. A nosotros nos gustan los retos.

-Vale, ya entendí –Bufó, cansada-. No vuelvo a pedir que me molesten a mí.

-¡Estoy lista! –El tono emocionado inconfundible de Luz inundó la sala, saliendo del baño dando saltitos, con un bate en la mano, el maquillaje corrido y una peluca rubia con dos coletas a los lados.

-Qué básica eres –Se burló su prima apenas verla.

-¿Harley Quinn? –La albina negó con la cabeza-. ¿Te quedaste en el 2016?

-Acuérdate de que Luz es retrasada –Le dijo Toy Bonnie.

-Qué graciosas. No, en su momento nunca pude disfrazarme, así que me dije: "¿por qué no?" –Enredaba y desenredaba sus dedos en las coletas a sus costados con una sonrisa.

-¿Harley Quinn no es blanca? –Inquirió Gabriela, mirando la piel oscura de sus brazos con interés fingido.

-Sí, y Ribrianne es azul, pajúa.

-¿Por qué Nala y la puta se tardan tanto? –Toy Bonnie miraba hacia los baños ansiosamente.

-Porque son lesbianas y aprovechan tu ingenuidad para coger –No era raro que Mangle quisiera fastidiar desde temprano.

-Mira quién habla de lesbianas –Le acusó el conejo, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Hablen lo que quieran sobre Nala engañando a Toy Bonnie pero dejen a Carina fuera de ese tema –Advirtió Toy Chica.

-Viven juntas, se cambian juntas, duermen juntas, no debería tomarles por sorpresa la noticia –Fastidió Golden Freddy.

-Yo he estado en su casa y he visto cosas raras. Just saying –Agregó Gabriela.

-Gabriela, sí eres cizañera –Regañó su prima.

-Lo sé, me amo.

-¡Que no soy lesbiana, coño! –Nala salió del baño, casi enredándose con la capa azul de su traje, y caminando con velocidad hacia Mangle-. ¡Deja de decir eso, que por momentos BonBon se lo cree! –La señaló con su dedo, amenazante.

-Claro que no, yo confío en ti –Aseguró su novio.

-Eso no es lo que dices cuando te digo que Carina se quedó dormida en mi cama.

-¡Es distinto! –Se excusó-. Si tiene su cama no tendría por qué usar la tuya.

-Eh, tranquilo, que yo sí soy lesbiana, pero tengo mejor gusto –La última en hacer acto de presencia con su disfraz, usando un vestido negro, un par de cuernos y una corona dorada con un hongo rosado en el centro adornando su cabeza, fue Carina.

-¿Estás haciendo cosplay de fucking Bowsette?

-Y me queda bien vergas, ¿cierto? –Sonrió ante la pregunta de Luz, mirando hacia abajo para admirar su propia adaptación del disfraz.

-¿Quién se supone que es Bowsette? –Cuestionó la catalana.

-Literalmente es Bowser con una corona que lo hace verse como Peach –Respondió Gabriela-. La idea está fumada, pero Carina se ve de puta madre.

-¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Algún tipo de sex icon de las caricaturas? –Toy Freddy observaba a Nala de arriba a abajo, provocando que esta se incomodara y sonrojara, tartamudeando nerviosamente.

-¡N-no! –Tapó sus piernas descubiertas con su larga capa-. Soy Raven, de los Teen Titans.

-No es el mejor cosplay pero es mejor que la adaptación de Netflix, por supuesto –Acotó Nozomi.

-¿Entonces qué? –Con una mano en su cintura, Carina lanzó una mirada rápida por el lugar-. ¿Haremos un concurso de disfraces o es muy obvio que gané yo?

-Lo que tú digas, loca –Luz giró los ojos antes de proceder a iniciar una discusión con la azabache sobre cuál de sus disfraces era mejor.

Mientras otros comenzaban a hablar de trivialidades, reuniéndose en grupos según sus intereses para pasar su noche como normalmente lo hacían, Nala se acercó a Nozomi y Freddy seguida de Toy Chica, luego de ambas haberse quedado por fuera del resto de conversaciones.

-Agh –Freddy se separó del beso que le daba a su esposa y les dirigió una mirada de asco absoluto a la rubia y la estúpida humana que se ponía y quitaba la capucha de su traje, al parecer divirtiéndose con eso como si fuera una niña pequeña-. De todas las personas que podían venir a fastidiar, tenían que ser ustedes dos.

-Sólo me causa curiosidad... –La española dirigió sus ojos a Nozomi-, hoy es su aniversario, pero... ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu mamá que estáis casados?

-No tenía pensado hacerlo aún –El semblante de la albina cambió por completo, bajando la mirada con gesto afligido.

-¿Te importa tanto que ella lo sepa? –Inquirió el oso, ocultando su preocupación.

-Es mi mamá, obvio que sí.

-No tendrías que preocuparte por eso si te hubieras quedado conmigo, Freddy.

-Maldita sea, Toy Chica, ¿te parece un buen momento para abrir la puta boca? –Que la respuesta de la polluela fuera una carcajada sonora sólo provocó la rabia del oso, quien no dudó un segundo para ponerse a discutir a gritos con ella.

Nala y Nozomi sólo rieron bajito ante la escena. Aunque, con los segundos, la risa se le acabó a la albina, que sólo se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la nada, pensativa. Tal vez era momento de tomar una decisión.

* * *

En un principio también iba a aparecer Marceline, usando un disfraz de Marceline de HDA, porque soy muy original.

E iba a hacer la coña sobre el Bubbline con Mangle y Marceline, porque, oh, soy muy hilarante.

Pero bueh, falta de tiempo e inspiración.

Sayonara!


	10. Celos

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Celos

Nala sólo se dedicaba a observar con asombro lo literal que se tomaban sus amigas el "sentíos como en vuestra casa" que les decía cada vez que venían a visitarla, aunque ya no fuera necesario porque, sin dudas, todas se ponían cómodas y no tenían pena ninguna en seguir al pie de la letra sus palabras.

Carina era una cosa, pues vivía con ella y no era raro que se echara en el sillón mientras revisaba su teléfono. Y Nozomi, que a pesar de todo era educada, solía simplemente recostarse de ella y subir sus pies al brazo del sofá mientras veía televisión o algo parecido. Eso a Nala no le molestaba.

Claro que cruzaban un límite cuando el par de primas decidían que no requerían de su permiso para escudriñar su cocina y hacerse un almuerzo con la comida de Nala, a veces sin siquiera tener consideración en darle un poco a la dueña de la casa. Al menos al final limpiaban todo, pensó la española.

Viendo a Gabriela batir algunos huevos y provocando que un poco de la mezcla saltara hasta su rostro debido a la fuerza empleada, causándole una divertida mueca de asco, Nala prefirió reír en lugar de molestarse, viendo cómo Luz le ayudaba a preparar la tortilla que comerían en la cena.

-Somos demasiado malas en esto –Murmuró la morena, aunque sonriendo igual que las dos castañas.

-Por lo menos no se te quema todo, como a Nala –El comentario de Carina, que ni siquiera se dignó a apartar la vista de su celular, hizo que Nozomi se uniera también a las risas.

-¡Oye! –Reclamó la nombrada, haciendo un puchero-. En mi defensa, no es que no sepa cocinar. Es que se me olvida que estoy cocinando algo.

-De igual manera –Siguió la azabache-. No sabes cuánto extraño la comida de mi mamá.

-Dímelo a mí... –El susurro triste de Nala las calló a todas, que se miraron unas a otras antes de apresurarse a cambiar el tema.

-Hey, pero yo cocino rico –Gabriela, cómo no, echándose flores a sí misma-. Que no se vea agradable a la vista es otra cosa.

-Tampoco es agradable al paladar, no te hagas –Por esas palabras, Luz se ganó un empujón suave de parte su prima.

-Yo le doy el beneficio de la duda –Nozomi decidió inmiscuirse en la plática-. Quiero ver qué tan bien le quedan las galletas de las que siempre alardea.

-Y las voy a hacer para ti, pero como sé que soy un desastre en la cocina, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Golden –Respondió la caraqueña, provocando la risa inmediata de Nala.

-Golden no os ayudaría a cocinar ni porque lo obligarais.

-¿Por qué no? –Nala siguió riendo ante la pregunta de Luz, pero al ver que a las demás no se les hacía descabellada la idea, prefirió callar-. No estamos hablando de Chica, que no nos deja entrar a la cocina, o de Toy Chica que acabaría por hacerlo todo ella con tal de que nosotras no hagamos un reguero. Golden sabe de repostería y nos ayudaría si no lo fastidiamos tanto.

-¿Eso creéis? –La de lentes descuidó por un momento su labor para girarse hacia ella y asentir con la cabeza, mientras Gabriela le daba vuelta a la tortilla, alegrándose de que no se desarmara en el proceso-. Él nunca me ha ayudado a mí, ni con tonterías como mover algo que para mí es muy pesado o pasarme un vaso de agua...

-Obvio, porque eres tú –Carina bufó, captando la mirada medio confundida y medio tristona de Nala-. A Gabriela y Luz no les negaría ayuda en algo tan estúpido como vigilar que no terminen haciendo galletas radioactivas.

Gabriela y Nozomi siguieron hablando de las galletas, con la ocasional intervención de las otras dos, mientras la catalana sólo miraba el suelo, dubitativa, nostálgica. Entendía por experiencia propia lo difícil que era hacer que un animatrónico te tomara cariño, y peor aún, que lo admitiera y demostrara, pero no entendía por qué eran aún más reacios con ella que con el resto de sus amigas.

Claro que estaba en desventaja: ella se había ganado gracias a tres largos años de estar en su compañía a los Toys, que quisieran admitirlo o no, eran más sensibles que sus contrapartes más antiguas. Los Old eran más difíciles de entender, más crueles e irritables, por eso le sorprendía que hubieran cedido en incluso menos tiempo del que a ella le tocó con los 2.0 ante el cariño inevitable e involuntario que sentían por las otras cuatro guardias.

Por eso sabía de antemano que no sería tarea fácil agradarles a ellos, y al principio fue lo más paciente que pudo, pero ya habiendo pasado más de un año desde su llegada a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ¿cuánto más tendría que esperar para que dejaran de tratarla como si sólo la toleraran por compromiso?

Sin poder borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se levantó para tomar las llaves y abrir la puerta de su casa al notar que las chicas ya habían comido y se estaban preparando para salir e ir a trabajar.

-Chicas... –Todas inmediatamente le prestaron atención, preocupadas por su repentino silencio durante la charla que mantenían desde hacía rato-, ¿por qué creéis que no les agrado a los Old?

-¿Otra vez con eso? –Gabriela puso una mano en su hombro y la alentó a salir, seguida de la albina y la de lentes que se dirigían al auto de Nala, y de Carina que pasó llave a la puerta al ser la última en salir-. Ya te hemos dicho que simplemente no te han tomado confianza, pero sí te quieren. Sólo les gusta fastidiarte.

-También les gusta fastidiaros a vosotras –Musitó, con tono bajito y melancólico-, y aun así no os tratan como me tratan a mí.

-Nala, es cosa de tiempo. Pasamos cosas con ellos que tú no viviste con nosotros –Nozomi intentó animarla-. Como los Toys. Vivieron tres años contigo y te tienen muchísimo cariño, y se nota. A nosotras ni nos pelan.

-No es cierto –Contradijo-. Al menos no parece que os odian, no actúan como los otros conmigo.

-Porque nosotras no estamos pendientes de ellos, y como no logran hacernos molestar, nos tratan normal –Teorizó Luz, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y viendo cómo Nala daba la vuelta para sentarse frente al volante, y Nozomi se ubicaba detrás de ella-. Ignóralos y trátalos como si no te importara. Ya verás que terminarán queriéndote.

-Eso llevo haciendo todo el año y no ha funcionado –Murmuró, resoplando al ver a la castaña, la azabache y la morena pelearse por quién ocuparía el puesto de adelante.

Una vez en la pizzería, luego de que las chicas invadieran la cocina en lugar de dirigirse a su oficina en la cual deberían estar cumpliendo con su labor, Nala, aún afectada por la conversación anterior, se mantuvo al margen mientras veía a sus amigas molestar a Fredbear, que sólo respondía devolviéndoles burlas, ignorando algunas de sus tonterías o a veces incluso sonriendo cuando algo le causaba gracia. Que él estuviera tan tranquilo sin que pareciera que tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguna, elevó un poco los ánimos de Nala, que intentó seguir el consejo de Luz.

-Qué bueno que tú sí nos ayudes, Chica y Tichi no nos habrían dejado entrar sin tu supervisión –Carina estaba literalmente encima de Golden Freddy, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y abrazándose a su espalda.

Obviamente él no estuvo de acuerdo, de hecho forcejeó con ella al principio para evitar que ella se abrazara a su cuello por encima de sus hombros, pero una vez que la tuvo encima sin que ella se dignara a soltarse, él no parecía verse realmente incómodo.

-Qué raro que tu "Tichi" no te deje hacer algo, con las cosas que te soporta... –Dijo Fredbear.

-No manches, si se molesta conmigo por nada –Se quejó, provocando una risita en el oso.

-¿Cosas de mujeres? –Las cuatro fulminaron con la mirada al rubio, que hizo caso omiso a las advertencias implícitas, mientras que Nala reía bajito.

-Tú debes saberlo –Intervino-. Chica se molesta por cosas más tontas.

La sonrisa del oso se borró al girarse a ver la humana. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de componer una mueca de enojo, o de asco, pues consideraba que ella no lo valía. Sólo la miró, con rostro neutro, haciendo que ella cesara su risa y balbuceara alguna tontería que no pudo terminar de pronunciar de forma nerviosa.

-No recuerdo haber estado hablando contigo –Espetó, haciéndola a ella simplemente encogerse en su sitio, cerrar la boca y arquear sus cejas en una mueca temerosa, tímida.

-Pero es verdad –Nozomi notó el gesto de Nala, así que quiso desviar la incómoda seriedad del oso hacia otra parte.

Para su sorpresa, él volvió a sonreír levemente, viéndola de reojo.

-Lo sé. Se molestaría con sólo escuchar decir eso.

Nala se bajó de donde estaba sentada de un salto, saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina sin dar explicación alguna. La albina, luego de lanzarle una mirada molesta al oso, fue en su persecución rápidamente, sabiendo que sus otras amigas se encargarían de regañar a Golden como se lo merecía.

-Tía, no –La castaña se detuvo de golpe, y tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de hablar para que su voz no se quebrara-. Tú viste lo mismo que yo. Sólo quise ser parte del momento y ni siquiera me dejó intentar. Así que no me digas nada, porque no servirá.

-Nala, ¿por qué te importa tanto agradarles? –Nozomi caminó hasta situarse frente a ella, esperando con paciencia a que organizara sus ideas.

-Nunca tuve amigos, ni un lugar donde sentirme bien –Confesó, tapando sus ojos en caso de que alguna lágrima se escapara-. Cuando pensé que encajaba en algún sitio... ellos no... ellos no me...

-Sé que no te servirá de nada que te diga que ya te aceptarán, porque eso ni yo lo sé –Intentó apoyarla-, pero no es como si no tuvieras más amigos. Nos tienes a nosotras, a los Toys, nos preocupamos por ti.

-Nala, ¿qué te sucede? –Toy Chica no se hizo esperar, acercándose inmediatamente al verla cohibida, con semblante triste.

-Le estaba contando algo sobre Freddy –Nozomi mintió, indicándole con la mirada a la otra que le siguiera el juego-. Ya sabes que le pone mal cuando algo les pasa a sus amigos.

-Pues entonces no la estés molestando con tus tonterías si sabes que es sensible y tonta –La rubia la miró con desprecio, a lo que su interlocutora no se quedó callada.

-Pero si es sensible y cualquier mamada le afecta, también se pondría mal si no le contara mis "tonterías" –Esto provocó en Toy Chica un poco de duda, mas prefirió ignorarla y centrarse en la otra humana que era su prioridad.

No fue hasta que Nala le asegurara cinco veces que se encontraba bien que la polluela, mirándolas con recelo, se retiró.

-No eres la única a la que tratan mal, ¿ves? –Intentó animarla, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros para guiarla por la pizzería y comenzar a caminar de nuevo-. Los Toys me detestan. Y a Luz, y a Gaby aún más. Y ni hablar de Carina.

-Ahora me siento estúpida –La española rio un poco-. Viéndolo así, tienes razón. Pero no puedo evitar sentir celos.

-¿De que los Old nos tratan mejor que a ti? Si te reconforta, Gabriela siempre estuvo celosa de ti porque los Toys te sobreprotegen. Así que es como estar a mano.

-Sí, eso me sienta un poco mal, pero... –Suspiró, mirando el suelo-, me dan más celos que vosotras al menos sepáis enfrentarse a eso, ¿sabes? Estáis acostumbradas, y yo ya debería de estarlo pero no dejo de sentirme mal...

-Está bien sentirte mal, pero ellos no valen la pena –Gabriela las interrumpió desde sus espaldas, causando que ambas se voltearan a verla.

-¿Lo dices tú que andas con Foxy?

-Luz, ¿a favor o en contra? Decídete –La castaña se giró a mirarla, molesta luego de esa inoportuna intervención.

-Oigan, idiotas –Esta vez fue Fredbear el que habló, acercándose aún con Carina sobre él-. ¿Por qué salen de la cocina?

-Nala es más importante que unas galletas –Luz la defendió, a lo que el oso sólo alzó una ceja, mirando de arriba a abajo a la nombrada.

-Claro –Musitó, girándose para regresar al lugar del que venía-. Las estoy vigilando a ustedes, no a sus galletas. Vuelvan ahora, que no me haré responsable si se queman.

Las chicas lo siguieron sin chistar, dejando a Nala atrás al pensar ingenuamente que ella también iría con ellos. Sólo los vio alejarse y entrar a la cocina una a una, hasta que Fredbear, finalmente sacudiéndose a la mexicana de encima y haciéndola bajar a la fuerza, se giró a verla con su acostumbrada expresión neutra.

-Oye, idiota, ¿no vienes? –Nala, confundida, miró hacia sus lados, creyendo que quizás se dirigía a alguien más.

Su estupidez provocó un chasquido de lengua de parte de Golden, que sólo se quedó en su sitio, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sé que hay muchos idiotas en esta pizzería, pero te hablo a ti. Entra ahora, que luego no te abriré la puerta.

El rostro de la castaña pareció iluminarse, finalmente, luego de haber estado toda la noche decaída. Dio un saltito infantil de alegría y corrió hacia él, adentrándose en la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento que Fredbear o bien no captó, o bien ignoró. Nala no le dio importancia, de cualquier manera, era un avance.

* * *

Bueno... Hoy fallé, por veinte minutos, pero aquí está, largo y bienhechecito.

Sayonara!


	11. Orgullo

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Orgullo

 _Sostenía a la humana fuertemente y la alzaba en el aire, al punto de que ella ya no pudiera tocar el suelo y sólo intentara desesperada de quitar la mano del zorro alrededor de su cuello, sin éxito, apenas respirando como podía y mirándolo con ojos cargados de terror._

 _Carina estaba aterrada. Había sobrepasado los límites de Foxy, sí, pero no creyó que sólo por abusar de su confianza haciendo una broma tonta sobre cómo él era mucho más tranquilo desde la llegada de Luz y Gabriela provocaría que el pirata se saliera a tal punto de sus cabales, amenazándola de muerte sin dar una sola señal de que estaba jugando._

 _La castaña, su prima y Nozomi sólo miraban, temiendo por la siguiente acción de Foxy si ellas intervenían y lo hacían enojar más. Su traje ya estaba viejo y desgastado, algunas partes estaban rotas y podía verse parte de su endoesqueleto, pero él seguía teniendo fuerza y rabia, suficientes para acabar con las cuatro a la vez._

 _-Que haya dejado a Gabriela y Luz vivir no significa que vaya a tener la misma consideración contigo –Carina habría tragado saliva, pero la mano metálica y fría que presionaba su garganta ni siquiera la dejó emitir el gemido de puro terror que tenía atorado desde hacía rato._

 _-Foxy, déjala –Imploró Gabriela, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho y viéndolo ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _-Cállate, ¿o quieres ser la siguiente? –La voz ronca y brusca, junto con la mirada de reojo que le dedicó, fueron suficientes para que ella se callara, sólo pudiendo temer en silencio por su amiga._

Foxy recordaba esa escena como un rápido flashback al estar en una situación similar, sosteniendo esta vez del cuello de su camisa a la misma molesta chica que lo había provocado aquella vez, con la diferencia de que el gesto de terror ya no lo expresaba con ojos llorosos sino con una sonrisa nerviosa, y ahora tenían muchos más espectadores.

-Foxy, déjala –Las palabras de su novia ya no sonaban a ruego, sonaban demandantes, sonaban a orden.

Y eso, sin dudas, lo molestaba aún más.

Volvió a verla por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba cruzada de brazos, conectando sus ojos con los de él, con rastros de preocupación en su rostro pero sin demostrar el miedo que alguna vez sintió por él.

Esa vez tuvo que soltar a Carina, por supuesto, pero no porque Gabriela se lo pidiera; lo cierto era que disfrutó más torturando psicológicamente a la azabache las siguientes semanas a ese acontecimiento de lo que hubiera disfrutado matándola en ese instante. En aquel entonces él tenía su cuerpo original, su traje de zorro, y Gaby no era nada suyo, le valía muy poco lo que ella opinara.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, era distinto. No podía darse el lujo de hacerle daño por la misma bromita de mal gusto, esa tontería de que desde que estaba con Gabriela era más blando y hacía todo lo que ella pidiera, pues no lo admitiría pero Carina había dicho cosas peores y él las había soportado, porque era amiga de su novia y, por qué no, de él también. Y si no la dejaba en paz en ese preciso instante, se llevaría unos buenos golpes de parte de Toy Chica, y el enojo y la posterior indiferencia para con él de Gabriela, probablemente.

Aunque, irónicamente, soltarla sería darle la razón. Lo hacía por Gabriela, y odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero al final la dejó en el suelo de nuevo, empujándola bruscamente y haciendo que ella se tambaleara hacia atrás y se alejara lo más pronto posible de él.

-Bueno, razón tenía –El zorro gruñó al escuchar a Chica, sabiendo que alguien saldría en defensa de Carina pero esperando que fuera alguna de las humanas o incluso de los Toys, que eran más fáciles de callar la boca de lo que lo serían Chica, Freddy, Fredbear o Puppet, si éste último se dignaba a interrumpirlos-. Haces todo lo que ella te pida.

-¡No es cierto! –Bramó, enseñando los dientes.

Gabriela sólo resopló, tomándolo de la manga de su saco para obligarlo a alejarse de la gallina y dejar la discusión.

-Ay, Foxy, sabes que te están molestando, no les hagas caso –La castaña giró los ojos, sentándose en una de las sillas junto al resto de sus amigas, con Carina mirando temerosa al pelirrojo.

-¿Ves lo que haces, Carina? –Le acusó Toy Bonnie-. Estás causando problemas en una relación que no es la tuya. Eso no se hace.

-BonBon –Su novia le miró, molesta-. Contrólate.

-No, no te controles –Pidió Mangle, llegando desde el techo y bajando para apoyar su brazo encima del hombro del conejo y mirarlo con cierta gracia-. Quizá así logres molestar a Carina, que molestará a Gabriela, que molestará a Foxy, y eso es lo más divertido de ver en el mundo.

-Más divertido fue ver su cara de terror –A Carina le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo ante las palabras de Endo, pues la pequeña cabeza extra que tenía Mangle solía mirarla tan fijamente que no podía evitar incomodarse notoriamente.

A todo esto, el zorro sólo se alejó unos pasos de donde estaban concentrados todos los demás, cruzado de brazos y balbuceando entre gruñidos algo sobre lo mucho que odiaba que esas humanas creyeran que podían bromear con él. Hasta cierto punto, Carina tenía razón, pues en otros tiempos él jamás habría dejado pasar por alto aquel insulto.

-Foxy –El llamado de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, girándose a verla-, que si me puedes traer jugo de naranja, por favor.

La petición era sencilla. No era una orden, era un favor, ella estaba sentada y él parado cerca de la cocina, sin contar que no era raro que su novia le pidiera cosas que a ella le diera mucha flojera hacer. No obstante, el zorro primero miró hacia sus compañeros animatrónicos, notando la mirada burlesca que tenían la mayoría de ellos al saber que Foxy acabaría por obedecer.

-No –Su respuesta les sorprendió, mas no borraron la expresión divertida, girándose todos hacia Gabriela para deleitarse con su reacción.

A la castaña se le arrugó la nariz y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Presionaba fuertemente los labios al voltearse hacia los demás y notar que la miraban expectantes, entendiendo por qué Foxy contestaba de aquella manera, pero aún rabiosa al saber que se dejaba manipular por sus ganas de verse fuerte e imponente.

-¿En serio te vas a poner así para verte malo? ¿No me puedes hacer un maldito favor? –Hablaba rápido, con el acento caraqueño más marcado que de costumbre, como hablaba siempre que la ira la carcomía y su cerebro iba más rápido que su boca.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte –Su gesto era estoico pero sus ojos no demostraban la misma impasibilidad, Gabriela lo conocía y podía notarlo.

-¿Entonces prefieres hacerles caso a ellos porque te están diciendo mariquera y media para que te molestes?

-¡No es lo que estoy haciendo! –Trató de defenderse, pero con ella era imposible.

-Está bien, no me traigas un coño, ridículo –Apartó su vista de él y tomó su mochila, comenzando a guardar y ordenar algunas cosas para distraerse de su enojo y fingir que no le prestaría más atención al pirata.

-¿Ridículo? –Murmuró entre dientes, ofendido-. Vete a la cocina y búscate lo que quieras tú solita.

Ella no hizo nada más que alzar sus cejas, paralizándose por un momento con sus palabras, todos mirándola, atentos ante su siguiente diálogo. Gabriela, en cambio sólo se levantó sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada al zorro, guardando su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, cerrando la mochila y poniéndosela en la espalda.

-Sí, ya me voy a la cocina –Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-. Pero a la de mi casa.

-Gabriela, son las cuatro de la mañana, no te puedes ir sola –Nozomi intentó detenerla.

-Es peligroso, sólo espera hasta las seis –Insistió Luz, al ver que su prima las ignoraba.

-Vivo a cinco calles, claro que puedo –No se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo frente a las puertas de vidrio, todavía sin voltearse a ver a nadie-. Y si me matan, sería suerte. ¿Verdad, Foxy?

-¿Te estás burlando de la muerte? –Gruñó, ahora sí, enojado por un verdadero motivo.

-Mm, sí –Finalmente se giró hacia él, sin inmutarse por los ojos ámbares amenazantes que se clavaban en los suyos-. ¿Tú eres arrecho? –Se encargó de pronunciar cada letra como si soltara veneno de su lengua, moviendo mucho sus cejas, pues no podía evitar ser expresiva hasta cuando intentaba fingir no serlo-. Yo soy más arrecha.

Y se retiró del lugar, siendo seguida a paso rápido por Nala que, temiendo por su seguridad, se ofrecería al menos a llevarla en su auto.

Foxy, que casi parecía estar humeando de lo furioso que estaba, sólo se retiró hacia su Pirate Cove, dándole un grito amenazante a Mangle cuando intentó entrar detrás de él, advirtiendo que no lo molestaran.

Su día fue cansado e insoportable, como de costumbre, más cuando tenía en la cabeza que al llegar la noche e intentar hablar con su novia esta le mataría a gritos, o que tal vez lo ignoraría durante una semana, quién sabía, era impredecible.

Sin embargo, esperaba con ansias su llegada. Reconocía, al menos para sí mismo, que había tenido razones para molestarse con él, y eso ya era un avance. De todas maneras, la incómoda discusión con ella cuando llegara era inevitable.

-¡Foxy, que me bajes! –Chillaba Gabriela, pataleando en su vago intento por que la dejara en paz sin que él se inmutara.

Sí, sin dudas la había esperado con ansias. Por eso, apenas llegar, no dudó en cargarla en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratase y llevarla en contra de su voluntad hasta la cueva, cerrando las cortinas detrás de sí.

-Bueno, si me trajiste para acá, me imagino que es para pedirme disculpas –Una vez en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos y le miró, impaciente.

-¿Disculparme por qué? –Gabriela giró su cabeza hacia un lado, su cuello se tensó y la única forma que tuvo de calmarse fue soltando una risa, sólo para no comenzar a gritar.

-Listo, me fui –Antes de que pudiera retirarse como tenía planeado, el zorro la tomó por la cintura y la alejó de la salida, situándola frente a él y sosteniéndola con fuerza para que no se escapara.

Ella puso fuerza e intentó separarse de él, empujándolo en el pecho con sus manos, pero el firme agarre desde su espalda con el que la mantenía quieta era demasiado para ella. No pudiendo sostenerle la mirada, y aún con las manos sobre el pecho de él, desvió sus ojos hacia otro sitio, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces para qué me trajiste aquí? –Habló, al ver que el pelirrojo no lo hacía, probablemente no sabiendo cómo iniciar la charla.

-Porque te molestarás más si no hablo contigo.

-Bueno, no te oigo hablando.

Foxy suspiró.

-¿Por qué debería disculparme? –La mueca ofendida que hizo Gabriela era digna de enmarcarse.

-¿Por tratarme mal sólo para parecer malo y respetable frente a los demás?

-Soy malo y no lo puedes cambiar.

-Eras cruel, despiadado y un sociópata –Suspiró, bajando la mirada y jugueteando con algún adorno de su camisa-, pero ya no. Y sé que no has recapacitado y no piensas que ser todo eso está mal. Dejaste de actuar así por mí.

-¿Tú también piensas esa estupidez? –Gruñó.

-¿Por qué lo niegas? –Al fin le miró, con rostro afligido-. ¿Te avergüenza que los demás sepan que puedes actuar como una persona mínimamente normal por mí?

Él negó de inmediato con la cabeza, lo último que quería era que ella pensara que le causaba vergüenza o algún tipo de rechazo, aunque no supo realmente qué responder. Si fuera así, ni siquiera habría pensado en tener una relación con ella, y se habría ahorrado todas las burlas de sus compañeros por ser "débil" y enamorarse de una humana.

-¿Sabes por qué me gustaste? –Murmuró, dejando de aplicar fuerza contra él y permitiendo que la apegara más a su cuerpo-, porque aun siendo malo pudiste dejar tu orgullo por mí, para convencerme de que podíamos estar juntos –Cambió su tono por uno más fuerte, volviendo a fruncir el ceño-. Así que si vas a volver a esa mierda cruel y orgullosa que eras, me vas avisando.

Él sabía que ese "me vas avisando", en el extraño dialecto que hablaba su novia, significaba una separación que ninguno de los dos deseaba. Gruñó ante la idea, abrazándola más y haciéndola alzar la cabeza para darle un beso.

Gabriela lo detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de él. Una ceja alzada, los ojos entrecerrados y una notoria intención de alejarse fueron suficientes para que Foxy resoplara con fastidio.

-Lo siento –Susurró, acercándose de nuevo a su novia para besarla, esta vez con éxito.

La castaña sonrió, mirándole burlesca, y volvió una vez más a su voz suave, aterciopelada.

-Si me vuelves a hablar como me hablaste en frente de todos, no vengo más a la pizzería, cabrón.

Foxy giró los ojos, nada sorprendido de ese comentario. Él era orgulloso, pero Gabriela era el rencor en persona.

* * *

Ok, me gustó mucho escribir esto. Te hamo foksi xq no eksistes

Sayonara!


	12. Miedo

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Miedo

Mi visión borrosa no me permitía identificar ninguna forma definida aunque la tuviera a centímetros de mi rostro. Tenía los oídos tapados, todo se escuchaba lejos, muy lejos, incluso mi lenta y profunda respiración. Mi pecho dolía cuando aspiraba, sentía que todo lo que estaba dentro de mí se revolvía y quemaba como si del mismo fuego se tratase, provocándome lágrimas que brotaban sin parar y caían en las heridas abiertas de mi cara, intensificando el ardor.

Conseguí luego de esforzarme por unos segundos alzar mi brazo hasta mi cara. Restregué mis párpados para quitar el líquido carmesí que me imposibilitaba la vista, pudiendo por fin mirar y reconocer los alaridos de dolor que soltaba Alex al ser apuñalado por el hombre morado.

Grité con terror, y parece que el miedo me hizo levantarme de golpe. Mi instinto me decía que saliera huyendo de ahí, pero la única entrada estaba bloqueada, recuerdo haber intentado salir sin éxito antes de perder momentáneamente la conciencia, así que no hice más que quedarme temblando en mi lugar, abrazándome y lloriqueando sin poder moverme.

Alex no paraba de sangrar, y con cada estocada su rostro se deformaba aún más en una mueca de dolor infinito. Me miró, no paraba de implorar ayuda a gritos, y yo sólo podía aumentar mi llanto.

En ese momento, Peter corrió con tanta velocidad hacia ellos que tuvo fuerza suficiente para embestir al hombre y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, causando que soltara el cuchillo y finalmente dejara a Alex.

Peter no iba a poder con él solo, así que al ver que los demás estaban inmovilizados en el suelo, yo me levanté, aun sollozando, y ambos comenzamos a golpearlo tan fuerte como podíamos. No comprendía por qué estaba teniendo una abrumante sensación de déjà vu.

Me subí a su espalda cuando él pudo volver a ponerse de pie y me sostuve guindándome de su cabello, obteniendo a cambio sus quejas de dolor. Peter seguía intentando golpearlo pero el hombre le asestó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que salió casi disparado hacia el suelo, con una herida vertical abierta en su pómulo izquierdo.

Se sacudió tan fuerte que yo acabé por soltarme luego de que me aplastara con su cuerpo contra una pared. Caí, atontada, adolorida, y lo vi aproximarse hacia mi cuerpo maltrecho.

Estaba sobre mí ahora, y ni siquiera yo misma podría evitar lo que vendría. Me sacó a la fuerza mi vestido, y aunque yo, pensando lo peor, me revolví y sacudí tanto como pude para escaparme no logré hacer nada, pues sus piernas presionaban fuertemente las mías una contra otra, y no tenía más remedio que llorar y rogarle, desgarrándome la garganta a gritos, que me dejara en paz.

Obviamente no lo hizo. Su cuchillo se encajó en mi vientre e inmediatamente se abrió camino por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de mi pecho. Al suelo caía mi sangre gorgoteando, mezclándose con la de mis amigos que chorreaba de la camisa morada con la que aquel demonio se escondía entre los humanos. Sólo tuve tiempo de lanzarle una última mirada, sus ojos grises no expresaban más que placer, antes de que mis párpados cayeran pesados por última vez.

O eso pensé.

Dando un salto en el mismo sitio en el que estaba parada, desperté de aquella extraña y desagradable pesadilla, respirando agitada. Me volteé a ver a los demás, todos estábamos en la fiesta de Daniel y lo que me acababa de pasar sólo había sido una terrible obra de mi imaginación.

No me dio tiempo de llorar para desahogarme por el susto que cargaba encima, o de siquiera contárselo a mis compañeros, por alguna razón no me lo permití. Sólo quería seguir jugando, así que salí corriendo hacia una parte inhabitada y solitaria de la pizzería, a lo que mis amigos me siguieron.

Intenté encontrar un buen lugar para jugar, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos perdidos. Nos adentramos a la única puerta que tenía una inscripción sobre sí, Parts & Service, en busca de ayuda, aunque el sitio no nos reconfortó para nada.

Teníamos cierta edad para entender que los animatrónicos eran muñecos, pero de igual manera era desagradable ver los endoesqueletos, las cabezas y las partes de repuesto así, sin más. La sala era tétrica, fría, y el ambiente se sentía pesado.

El sonido de unos fuertes pasos metálicos acercándose nos hicieron erizar la piel, pero todo miedo se fue cuando vimos a Spring Bonnie entrar a la sala, y pedirnos que le siguiéramos para volver con nuestros padres. ¡Él seguramente nos salvaría!

Lo raro fue cuando nos llevó a un lugar del local incluso más recóndito que en el que ya estábamos. Había muchos pasillos, muchas salas, abiertas o cerradas, y por lo cada vez más oscuro que se hacía el establecimiento a pesar de que cada tantas puertas había alguna ventana, pude entender que estaba anocheciendo.

Finalmente nos hizo entrar a una sala, y nosotros obedecimos sin dudar. Creímos que por fin volveríamos a donde inició todo, pero no, era una sala de fiestas más, con algunas sillas o mesas sin decorar, pero de resto estaba vacía. Me sobresalté al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y volteé a ver cómo le pasaba llave a la cerradura, girándose para quedar de frente a nosotros.

En el momento en el que Spring Bonnie se sacó la cabeza y reveló a un hombre con ojos grises y mirada perdida bajo ella, todos supimos que algo andaba mal. Thomas ya se estaba asustando.

Daniel intentó calmarnos cuando el hombre continuó quitándose el traje y dejó ver el uniforme morado que vestía, alegando que era un guardia de seguridad, que nos ayudaría y que no debíamos preocuparnos.

Y le hubiera creído de no ser porque fue a él al primero que atacó, enterrándole en el hombro un cuchillo que sacó desde la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Daniel cayó al suelo, chillando, comenzando a hiperventilar en el momento en el que vio tanta sangre saliendo de sí mismo.

Todos comenzamos a gritar, y aun así entre tanto escándalo pude diferenciar nuestros lamentos de la descarada risa psicótica que él, el hombre morado, soltó.

Lo que le siguió fue un caos, y me duele que, de las pocas cosas de mi vida que aún están en mi memoria, esta sea la única que recuerde con tanta claridad.

Una vez con Daniel en el piso, el siguiente fue Alex. Arremetió contra él con una fuerza tal que, al irse hacia atrás por el impulso, la cabeza de Alex fue a dar contra el filo de una de las mesas, rajando buena parte de su cuero cabelludo y dejándolo imposibilitado por un buen rato. Ni siquiera había necesitado su cuchillo para hacerle daño.

Luego tomó a Peter, halándolo del brazo para darle la vuelta y luego presionar su rodilla contra la espalda de él, azotándolo contra las baldosas del suelo. Tiró tanto en una mala dirección del brazo de Peter, que cuando escuché un crujido y el inmediato berrido desgarrador de Peter, asumí que se lo había roto.

Mientras el hombre se entretenía golpeando más a Peter y Thomas, sollozando, se mantenía a un lado de Daniel, yo corrí hacia la puerta e intenté quitar el pestillo, fracasando. Desesperada, comenzando a llorar más fuerte, me alteré al punto de que me puse a golpear la puerta, aullando un pedido de ayuda que no llegaría a los oídos de nadie afuera de esa sala.

Lo único que logré fue que el agresor pusiera su atención en mí, tomándome del vestido para tirarme hacia atrás. Sin soltarme, movió su agarre hacia mi cuello y me acercó mucho a su rostro, para que yo presenciara en primera fila lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con nosotros.

Susurró algunas cosas horribles sobre cómo nos mandaría al otro mundo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por nosotros, y cuando vio que mi única reacción era seguir llorando, lamió lentamente mi mejilla para limpiar mis lágrimas.

Me quejé, con asco, voceando por ayuda, y él en respuesta acercó su cuchillo a mi cara, amenazándome con él si no me callaba; a pesar de que yo podría jurar que él quería que yo gimiera más, y que aunque me hubiera callado, no habría perdido la oportunidad de hacerme probar el verdadero dolor angustiante del miedo a no saber si saldría viva.

Comprobé el peligroso filo de su cuchillo cuando, apenas pasándolo por mi piel, dejó mi cara pintarrajeada de rasguños y gotitas ensangrentadas.

Cuando escuchó los gimoteos de Thomas pidiéndole que parase, acabó por el momento conmigo insertándome un golpe en el estómago, tan fuerte y doloroso que, luego de que me soltó, me di la vuelta, mareada, y caí al suelo de rodillas, devolviendo la pizza que había almorzado. Al ver que seguía en la misma posición, aplastó mi cabeza con su zapato y hundió mi rostro dentro de mi vómito. Apenas tuve fuerzas para darme la vuelta antes de perder la conciencia.

Volví a despertar aturdida, viendo borroso, escuchando a lo lejos cómo Alex imploraba por su vida en medio del llanto, entendiendo la sensación de déjà vu. Esta vez lograba distinguir sus siluetas, Alex estaba de rodillas y rezaba, pero la bofetada del hombre calló su oración, mandándolo al suelo antes de acuchillarlo una y otra vez.

Ahí había despertado, y sin entender nada, repetí exactamente las mismas acciones. Seguí llorando, aterrorizada, hasta que vi a Peter lanzarse contra el guardia. Valiente, guiado por la adrenalina, moreteado, con una fractura y la cara empapada en lágrimas, trató de defendernos así.

Mi cerebro decía que no pero mi cuerpo se mandó solo. Corrí de nuevo hacia él y me encaramé en su espalda, sosteniéndome de su cabello, presenciando de nuevo cómo noqueaba a Peter y me estampaba contra el muro.

Aprisionándome debajo de él, luego de quitarme mi vestido, el contacto de su cuchillo en mi abdomen fue suave al principio, dejándome un corte alargado de profundidad casi nula, perfectamente vertical. Habría podido soportar eso, pues fue lo que hizo en mi cara, pero repitió la acción tantas veces, volviendo al inicio desde abajo de mi ombligo y siguiendo la ruta ya marcada, cada vez más brusco, más chueco, más adentro, cortando cosas en mi interior que yo ni siquiera sabía para qué funcionaban. No se detuvo hasta que tuve una abertura considerable, como si hubiera intentado cortarme a la mitad, y mis ojos estaban en blanco.

 _Tengo muchísimo miedo..._

 _No puedo hablar, no puedo respirar._

 _Sólo me siento asfixiada en lágrimas y sangre; mi cabeza se tambalea de un lado a otro, no tengo fuerzas para sostenerla._

 _Mis ojos, casi desorbitados, sólo sueltan líquido salado que se mezcla y se diluye con el escarlata que adorna mi rostro._

 _No puedo... moverme... ¿dónde está mi mamá...?_

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto...?_

 _¿POR QUÉ ME TORTURAN?_

 _¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO?_

Cerré los ojos, aceptando mi final.

Sólo que, de nuevo, me equivoqué.

Volví a despertar en el mismo sitio, en la fiesta de Daniel, justo antes de correr a jugar a otro sitio. Quería gritar y pedir explicaciones, pero mi exterior sólo reflejaba felicidad, ingenuidad. Miraba a los ojos a mis compañeros, se veían tranquilos y alegres, pero conectando mi mirada con cada uno de ellos, noté que todos pedíamos auxilio desde adentro y no podíamos expresarlo. Ninguno de nosotros entendía qué estaba pasando.

¿Por qué demonios todo se estaba repitiendo?

Trataba de no correr hacia la parte oscura, quería obligarme a no seguir a Spring Bonnie. Pero mi cuerpo iba solo, esbozando una sonrisa que ocultaba todo el sufrimiento que no podía sacar.

Atravesábamos de nuevo los largos pasillos y veía lentamente cómo la luz del sol se apagaba. Entrábamos a aquella habitación sin titubear y ninguno de nosotros reclamaba o ponía oposición hasta que el cuchillo estaba en el hombro de Daniel.

Y así todo sucedía otra vez: Alex iba a parar contra la mesa y la sangre escurría por su espalda, dejándolo fuera de juego, de un momento a otro el brazo de Peter estaba roto, Thomas lloraba, trataba de mantener despierto a Daniel, y luego me castigaba a mí por mi intento de huida.

Asumía que, mientras estaba inconsciente, la siguiente víctima había sido Thomas. Al despertar, mientras estaba encima del hombre morado intentando ayudar a Peter, desde esa altura podía ver las piernas de Thomas echas trizas, a base de cortes y heridas abiertas. Se notaba que el hombre había utilizado sus dedos para meterlos en sus cortadas y rasgar más su piel, y a juzgar por el estado de Daniel, que tenía un brazo y parte del pecho destruidos a base de arrancarle tajos de la carne con el cuchillo, supuse que él había intentado ayudarlo.

En ese momento Alex despertaba, y comenzaba a pedir a alguna santidad que el hombre malo tuviera piedad de nosotros. Eso a él le molestó, por ello, al yo volver a la conciencia, Alex le pedía de rodillas que no le hiciera daño, recibiendo a cambio las incontables puñaladas en su abdomen.

Y después mi muerte, lenta, tortuosa, agobiante. Después de todo eso, esperaba descansar.

Pero volvía a despertar en el mismo sitio de la pizzería, y lloraba por dentro mientras reía por fuera.

Y regresaba una, y otra, y otra vez a la sala con el hombre morado.

Lo seguía sin cuestionarme nada, y tenía que admirar de nuevo, horrorizada, la masacre que hacía con nosotros. Y cada vez intentaba detenerlo con más fuerza, pero juro que no podía.

Escuchaba el brazo de Peter crujir y no podía olvidar ese desagradable ruido, grabado a fuego en mi mente. El llanto apenas audible de Thomas, el pecho ensangrentado de Daniel.

NO PODÍA olvidarme del rostro de Alex, de su última mirada antes de que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Y ese instante, inevitablemente, volvía... en el que mis tripas hacían contacto con el exterior, mi sangre se derramaba por todos lados y mi vida se escapaba con ella.

El bucle continuaba, imparable, hasta que en un momento, sin razón aparente, se detuvo.

Luego de mi muerte, no aparecí nuevamente en la fiesta de Daniel. Desperté en el mismo sitio en el que había cerrado los ojos. Me levanté, mucho más liviana, y no sentía dolor alguno. El hombre morado ya no estaba ahí, y todo era silencioso.

Al levantarme, alzándome en el aire y comenzando a flotar involuntariamente, pude ver mi cuerpo, abierto, chorreando, inerte. Mi cabello aún estaba lleno de vómito.

Los demás no estaban mucho mejor. Alex estaba en la misma posición, boca arriba, con la boca inundada de sangre. Peter estaba boca abajo, con marcas del cuchillo bastante profundas en su espalda. Thomas era irreconocible, su rostro había sido desfigurado a golpes.

Y Daniel... algo me decía que fue quien aguantó más, hasta lo último. Su cadáver estaba sobre una de las mesas, trozos enteros de su piel arrancados a tajadas, un hueco donde debería estar su estómago y parte de sus intestinos afuera. La sangre a su alrededor era más roja, más intensa, al contrario de la nuestra, más oscura, que ya empezaba a secarse.

El hombre morado regresó, yo temblé en mi sitio, temerosa, pero él pareció no verme. Se acercó al cuerpo de Peter, lo cargó en brazos y lo sacó de la habitación. Luego volvió, cargó el de Thomas y repitió su acción con cada uno de nosotros.

Ya en la sala no veía a nadie, pero sabía que mis amigos estaban ahí. No necesitaba verlos, sentía sus presencias, sus energías, los cinco seguíamos en este mundo y no entendíamos por qué.

Nuestra única guía fue una presencia mayor, más fuerte, que apareció en la habitación atravesando la puerta. A él si lo podía ver, era fantasmagórico, podía ver a través de él. Era The Marionette.

Nos indicó con una señal de su mano que lo siguiéramos, y yo, como hipnotizada, obedecí. Atravesamos varias paredes hasta llegar a la habitación en la que había empezado nuestra pesadilla, Parts & Service, donde se encontraban cinco de los siete animatrónicos de la pizzería, faltando el mismo Puppet y el traje robado, Spring Bonnie.

El títere nos lo explicó rápidamente: el hombre morado había escondido nuestros cuerpos ahí. Por ello Puppet pretendía que nosotros entráramos también en esos trajes. Nos opusimos, no sabíamos qué pasaría después.

Él insistió, alegando que, de lo contrario, reviviríamos la escena de nuestra muerte por siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Estaba muerta, no podía descansar, no sabía lo que seguía. No tenía más opción. Chica siempre había sido mi favorita...

Me acerqué al traje, lo toqué, y al ver que podía atravesarlo, me adentré en él. Mi mente quedó en blanco. Muchas memorias se borraron. Sentí que me reseteaba.

Ese día, Julieth Dumont murió.

* * *

Y Chica nació.

Dos cosas importantes para entender el por qué de este capítulo:

1- El día de hoy, según el Fictober, tocaba el tema "Twister". A mí me cagaba ese tema. Si los animatrónicos no querían jugar al escondite, cómo carajos los iba a poner a jugar esa mierda que ni a mí me gusta? En fin.

Simbalaika propuso que lo cambiáramos por un tema que no estaba en el Fictober, "Miedo". Consulté con Silvin, la creadora de este Fictober, y me dijo que era trampa pero que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que aquí estoy, haciendo lo que quiero.

2- Hace un tiempo me obsesioné viendo videos de cosas paranormales y me encontré con un tipo que hablaba de algo que él llamaba "Fantasmas residuales", o algo así. Estos espíritus se quedan en el lugar en el que murieron, y no saben que están muertos, porque repiten una y otra vez la forma en la que perdieron la vida, en un bucle. Por ello, en los lugares donde hay estos fantasmas residuales, se pueden sentir malas, uh... energías, vibras, sensaciones de dolor, de agobio, porque son las emociones de la persona que murió ahí. También se pueden oír ruidos relacionados, o eso decía el video. Si te mató un perro, en la habitación oíras ladridos aunque no haya nada material ahí, por ejemplo.

Sayonara!


	13. Discusión

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz, Marceline y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Discusión

-Chicas, ya les dije que esto no les concierne...

Carina hizo un gesto brusco con su mano, como desestimando la opinión de la gerente, a lo que Marceline chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos y girando los ojos.

-La verdad sí me interesaría saber por qué están midiendo a mi novio y qué van a hacer con él –Reclamó Luz, mirando a lo lejos como algunos trabajadores encargados tomaban nota de la estatura, la longitud de sus brazos, el torso y otras partes del cuerpo a cada uno de los animatrónicos.

-Son simples guardias de seguridad, ¿por qué debería explicarles? –La castaña las pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a su oficina en su intento de huida.

-Perdone usted, dueña y señora –Se burló la azabache, siguiéndola para entrar a su despacho detrás de ella.

La secretaria de Marceline intentó detenerlas, mas el gesto que hizo su jefa con la mano le indicó que podía dejar a las cinco pasar. Gabriela y Carina, eternamente flojas, se adelantaron a tomar asiento, y Luz, al ver que las dos sillas, además de la de Marceline, ya estaban ocupadas, tuvo un pequeño forcejeo con su prima hasta que esta la dejara sentarse en sus piernas.

La gerente resopló, poniendo una mano en su frente y negando con la cabeza. Vaya niñatas con las que ella se juntaba.

-¿Por qué tantas medidas y tanta gente en el local? –Empezó Nozomi, refiriéndose a la cantidad de empleados inspeccionando todo el establecimiento, lo cual era extraño a esas horas, previas al inicio de su jornada laboral-. ¿Van a rediseñarlos de nuevo?

-Sí, algo así –Respondió, llanamente, mientras abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se ponía a revisar algunos papeles.

-¿Qué? No van a cambiar de nuevo sus cuerpos, ¿o sí? –Luz, dando un salto que provocó una queja dolorosa en su prima, puso sus manos sobre el escritorio, preocupada-. ¿VAN A CAMBIAR A MI BONNIE?

-¿Qué? No, Luz, no seas pendeja –Marceline bufó, sin dirigirle la mirada-. Cada tanto tiempo, Fazbear se pone terco con la idea de cambiar por completo el lugar. Probablemente haya una ambientación totalmente distinta para mañana, y los animatrónicos deben ir vestidos para verse armoniosos con la decoración, que se note que son de aquí. Cambiar los trajes sería un gasto innecesario y exuberante de dinero que no nos daremos el lujo de realizar.

-Uy, desde que Fazbear te dejó a cargo casi por completo ya hablas hasta bonito –El comentario de Gabriela generó unas pequeñas risitas en Carina y Nala-. ¿Pero no hay un motivo en concreto? No creo que sólo se antojara de cambiar todo porque sí.

-Bueh, a veces le pica el culo, yo no lo veo tan improbable –La de lentes se giró a verla, a lo que Gabriela le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Fazbear quiere darle una nueva imagen a la pizzería –Finalmente encontró la carpeta que buscaba entre su papeleo, y abriéndola sobre el escritorio, les dejó ver algunos diseños de ropa y accesorios nuevos para los que requerían las medidas de los muñecos, captando de inmediato la atención de todas.

-¿Son oficiales o sólo bocetos? –Habló Nala, mirando sumamente interesada algunas de las hojas que consiguió tomar en sus manos.

-Bocetos, por supuesto –Contestó con toda seguridad, antes de cambiar su gesto a uno irritado-. ¿Creen que permitiré que cambien los pantalones de Mangle por un vestido? Con tanto puberto hormonado y viejo depravado que vienen, querrán meterle mano.

-A Toy Chica también la acosan, no puedo quejarme porque "es un muñeco" y no tengo un cargo alto para hacer algo al respecto –Carina se cruzó de brazos.

-Hubieras estudiado administración –Se metió Gabriela.

-O hubieras hecho que tu mamá se casara con un empresario millonario –Agregó la morena.

-Vale, pero Toy Chica a pesar de ser temperamental ha sabido aguantarlo y evitarlo, igual que Chica –La catalana hizo su aporte a la charla-. Mangle con que sólo la tocaran les soltaría un mordisco para arrancarles la mano, y no queremos otra Mordida del '87.

-No es lo que estamos discutiendo –Interrumpió la albina-. ¿Por qué un cambio de imagen así, sin más? Ni siquiera se acerca una fecha importante.

-Esta pizzería es muy vieja, y odio decirlo y parecer que tengo setenta años pero debemos adaptarnos a las nuevas generaciones –Volviendo a organizar los papeles que las chicas le habían devuelto y ordenándolos de nuevo en su carpeta correspondiente, les miró por un momento.

Todas atentas, algunas con la boca entreabierta. Se le hacía gracioso, parecían niñas aprendiendo. Venga, eran infantiles pero así le caían bien.

-Como negocio, todas y cada una de las decisiones que tomamos son para la prosperidad de la empresa –Siguió hablando-. Cada cambio está hecho para mejorar y adaptarnos. Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho bien, pero no nos podemos quedar atrás.

-Lindo discurso.

Y así Marceline borró de su mente todo buen pensamiento que tenía sobre ellas en ese momento. El tic en su ojo que le provocaba el estrés de sus amigas siendo metiches, como de costumbre, en asuntos de la empresa hace rato había desaparecido, pero parecía regresar cada vez que escuchaba una palabra emitida por Carina, pues se lo tomaba todo a la ligera.

-Perdón si soy estúpida –Continuó-, pero no entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con "nueva imagen"? ¿Cambiarles la ropa y ya?

-No, conchuda. Nuevas promociones, campañas publicitarias, los animatrónicos serán programados para hacer más shows y más canciones. Se están moviendo papeles para abrir otra sucursal en otro estado, y de lo que más se habla ahora es sobre cambiar la atracción principal.

En los rostros de cada una de las guardias pareció haberse dibujado un signo de interrogación.

-¿La atracción principal? –Inquirió Gabriela-. O sea, ¿los animatrónicos? ¿Pasarlos a segundo plano?

-No –Luego de firmar algunos documentos, se levantó tomándolos en manos y dirigiéndose a la salida-. Freddy es nuestro personaje principal. La pizzería lleva su nombre, por lo que él y los Old son quienes nos representan.

Le entregó las papeles a su secretaria, alejándose hacia los comedoras con las otras siguiéndole, muy atentas. Sin dudas, parecían patitos siguiendo a su madre.

-Fazbear había pensado en, quizás, darles ese protagonismo a los Toys. O a Fredbear y Puppet, nuestros animatrónicos más antiguos.

-¿Os lo imagináis? –La primera en reaccionar de forma animada fue Nala, adelantándose hacia ella con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué orgullo, mi Teddy sería la nueva imagen principal!

-Qué cringe me da cada vez que le dices "Teddy" a Toy Freddy –Le recriminó Gabriela.

-No es como si "BonBon" fuera un mejor apodo, y todas lo llamamos así –Nozomi se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo lo decidirán? –Cuestionó Luz.

-Hay que discutirlo –Contestó Marceline, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-No se diga más –Las cinco se adueñaron de una mesa y no tardaron en tomar asiento, haciéndole una seña con la mano a la chica para que les acompañara.

-Me refiero a la gente cuyo trabajo consiste en eso –Intentó explicarles, mas ninguna pareció cambiar de idea-. Ya saben, los que estudiaron mercadotecnia, los que están contratados para eso –Siguió, sin éxito-. Los especialistas, que saben qué le gusta al público y toman sus decisiones basados en datos, encuestas, números –Todas le miraban aún, esperando a que llegara a algún punto que a ellas les interesara-. Los que no son guardias de seguridad nocturnos.

-Vamos, Marcy, podemos ayudar en la decisión, quizás hasta tomen en cuenta nuestra opinión –La nombrada puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo absolutamente irreal que era esa idea, pero cediendo ante las palabras de Luz y sentándose con ellas.

-Primero que nada, tengo que decir que estoy en rotundo desacuerdo –No era raro que Gabriela opinara aunque nadie se lo pidiera-. Me caga Freddy pero más me caga el Toy.

-A mí me cagan todos los Old, si así vamos a debatir –Nala se cruzó de brazos, mirándola molesta.

-Yo no sé mucho de negocios pero creo que la pizzería va bien así, no veo por qué cambiar a Freddy –Nozomi quiso opinar de la manera más objetiva posible, pero no pudo evitar que sus amigas la vieran con los ojos entrecerrados, acusándola con la mirada-. ¡No lo digo porque sea Freddy! Sólo pienso que los niños lo quieren...

-A Toy Freddy también lo quieren –La española se sorprendió de que alguien la apoyara, y más viniendo de parte de Carina.

-Y a Foxy, y no por eso lo ponemos como el principal –Esta vez fue Luz la que se unió, aunque no precisamente compartiendo la misma idea que Nala.

-Chicas, la pizzería ya tiene un nombre con el que es reconocida, así que sólo hay tres opciones –Marceline, aunque en un primer momento se negó a participar, decidió explicarles para no escuchar más sandeces-: Freddy y los Old, Toy Freddy y los Toys, o Fredbear y Puppet.

-¿Os imagináis a Golden como el principal...? –Nala se lo pensó, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio-. Pero no. Toy Freddy no se vería mal, hasta se ve más majo y más simpático que Freddy.

-No es la simpatía lo que le dio su puesto a Freddy, pero bueno... –Nozomi apartó la vista, ganándose una mirada burlona de Carina.

-Ya que te importa mucho defender a Freddy, ¿no crees que a él, con lo amargado que es, le disgusta ser el centro de atención? Imagina lo divertido que sería ver a alguien más bajo la misma presión –Opinó ella, con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-Nada es más divertido que ver a Freddy ser agobiado por niños y teniendo que sonreír. Argumento desechado –Con un movimiento agresivo de su cabeza, Gabriela invalidó las palabras de su amiga.

-A mí se me haría más entretenido ver a Fredbear –Marcy sonrió, nostálgica-. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

-Si no nos podemos de acuerdo con sólo tres opciones, imagina si todos tuvieran la oportunidad de ser el personaje principal –Se lamentó la albina-. Foxy sería un buen candidato.

-Todo Foxy, todo el maldito zorro pirata –Luz giró los ojos, cansada de él-. Bonnie quedaría mejor.

-¿Qué cualidades tiene Bonnie para...? –Nozomi inmediatamente calló, sintiéndose amenazada con la mirada de la morena.

-No es un simple vocalista sin más gracia, ni un sucio pirata sobrevalorado. Es alegre, servicial, atento con los niños, tiene buena presencia, y es el mejor guitarrista –Suspiró, apoyándose de su mano con una sonrisa boba-. Lo tiene todo, ¿cómo no lo pueden ver?

-Porque está programado para serlo... –El golpe de Luz en el hombro de la azabache no se hizo esperar.

-Bueno, el mejor tampoco –Esta vez, la mirada mortal detrás de los lentes de marco negro se dirigió a Nala, la cual, distraída, ni lo notó-. Digo, tiene competencia.

-¿Toy Bonnie? –Se burló.

-Sí –Frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el tono risueño con el que lo había dicho-. También toca muy bien.

-Pero no mejor que Bonnie.

-Sin ofender, pero... No, sí voy a ofender –Sabiendo que usualmente sus amigas gustaban de burlarse de ella y jugarse fuerte, decidió que ella podía hacer lo mismo-. Yo estudié música, no creo que tu criterio musical pueda estar por encima del mío.

-Por dos conejos se están peleando –Bufó Gabriela, entre risas, viéndolas discutir, para luego girarse hacia Marceline-. Qué idiotas. Tú y yo nunca nos peleamos por Foxy y Mangle.

-Porque no hay punto de comparación.

-¿Que ambos sean extremadamente irritantes? –Ambas le dieron la razón al comentario de Carina.

-Su discusión hipotética está bien chida y todo, pero todas sabemos que la atracción principal seguirá siendo Freddy, ¿verdad? –Nala y Luz se detuvieron sólo para ver fastidiadas hacia Nozomi.

-¿Y si la influencia de Marceline es mayor que tus suposiciones? Ya que ahora sabemos lo que haría por su pareja de sexo dudoso –La azabache volvió a entrometerse-. Imagínate el nombre: "Toy Foxy Fazbear's Pizza".

-Ustedes son detestables, ¿lo saben? –La gerente finalmente se levantó, dispuesta a dejarlas de una vez por todas, no sin antes girarse a ver la sonrisa de Carina.

-Un poco.

* * *

SÍ, YA SÉ QUE YA ES CATORCE.

Se me hace irónicamente difícil tratar temas que son demasiado obvios en este fandom, como el de pérdida y el de miedo. Por suerte esos dos sí los hice bien, pero discusión es como... ELLOS SE LA PASAN DISCUTIENDO. Cómo baso un capítulo en una discusión si no sé por qué están discutiendo? En fin

Sayonara!


	14. Propuesta

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Marceline, Gabriela, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Propuesta

La pequeña protesta a las afueras de la pizzería estaba ahuyentando a la clientela del local, que se constituía mayormente de familias que intentaban pasar un buen rato, siendo interrumpidos por las personas de afuera. Aunque era una manifestación pacífica, las personas temían por su seguridad y sobre todo la de sus niños, por lo que se les estaba permitiendo utilizar las salidas de emergencia para no cruzarse de frente con los partidarios de aquel movimiento "inclusivo".

Fazbear, con rabia y desprecio, miraba las pancartas y oía los gritos airados de las personas de afuera. Él ya había vivido mucho, era una persona bastante mayor, a su edad le molestaba tener que lidiar con esa tontería que nunca le había pasado en los cuarenta años que llevaba en pie su negocio.

Sus guardias de seguridad diurnos vigilaban la puerta, temiendo que los manifestantes se tornaran agresivos, pero eso no reconfortaba a Fazbear, pues aquellas hordas de caprichosos pseudo progresistas podían tornarse violentas en cualquier momento, eso había aprendido viendo tantas noticias del estilo, pero nunca pensó que le pasaría a él.

-Llevar una empresa era más fácil cuando no había internet... –Murmuró, entre dientes, arrugando aún más su entrecejo.

Regresó la vista hacia su restaurante sólo para notar cómo quedaba cada vez más vacío. Chasqueando la lengua, resignándose a aceptar la pérdida que tendría en sus ingresos por ese día de trabajo interrumpido, anunció a algunos de sus empleados que apagaran a los animatrónicos y cancelaran sus shows, devolviéndose a su despacho para descansar.

Al ver el lugar vaciándose, trabajadores pidiendo permiso para retirarse y a Marceline caminando de acá para allá, estresada, haciendo llamadas, ordenando que esperasen a una hora estipulada antes de irse y cerrar el local, los muñecos se extrañaron contemplando aquella escena, estando muy ocupados en sus labores como notar a la muchedumbre de afuera.

Aprovechando el descuido de la castaña, y asegurándose de que nadie pudiera verla, Toy Foxy se escabulló de su cueva para tomar a Marceline por la espalda, tapar su boca para acallar su grito de sorpresa y llevar a cabo un mini secuestro hasta la Pirate Cove.

-Mangle, no es el momento –Antes de que pudiera soltarse, la humana recibió un brusco beso en los labios que la dejó con la palabra en la boca, mirando entre enojada y sonrojada a su novia.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte, amor –Contestó, sonriente-. ¿Por qué están cerrando tan temprano? ¿Acaso habrá alguna fiesta y no nos avisaron?

-Hay mucha gente afuera exigiendo cambios en la pizzería que no les conciernen –Bufó, ansiosa, sacando su teléfono para atenderlo luego de que este empezara a sonar-. ¿Diga?

- _Loca, en mi residencia están colectando firmas, casa por casa, para hacerle cambios a los animatrónicos_ –Foxy y Mangle alzaron las orejas, interesados en el tema luego de escuchar las palabras de Gabriela del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿También fueron a molestar allá? –Logró soltarse de la albina y, preocupada, puso una mano en su frente.

- _¿"También"? ¿Lo han hecho antes?_

-Están protestando frente a la pizzería –El zorro, al escucharla, asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas, cazando que el último de los empleados se fuera para ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que la chica decía.

- _¿En serio? Luz y yo vamos para allá._

-NO –Ordenó, con voz fuerte-. Lleguen a su hora, no quiero que se metan.

- _¡No voy a dejar que le hagan eso a mi Bonnie!_ –El chillido de Luz le retumbó en los oídos, provocándole una inmediata reacción de enojo que la hizo cortar la llamada.

-¿Hacerle qué a Bonnie? –Foxy se giró a verla con curiosidad.

-Larga historia, la gente está enferma –Negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a salir de ahí.

Dirigiéndose de nuevo al comedor principal, en el que estaban la entrada al local y uno de los escenarios, en su rostro se dibujó una mueca confundida al ver a algunos hombres bajar a los tres muñecos de la tarima y llevárselos, probablemente hacia el Backstage o al escenario de los Toys, mientras la multitud de afuera abucheaba y gritaba tonterías.

Con una mirada interrogante fue suficiente para que uno de los guardias le rindiera cuentas.

-El jefe está paranoico, piensa que la gente se volverá loca y querrán entrar al local –Explicó-. Teme que la hagan daño a los trajes.

Marceline rio mentalmente ante la idea. Si supieran que el resultado sería el contrario.

Sin embargo, sólo asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y se regresó al escenario secundario, pasando en frente de la Pirate Cove que ahora se encontraba vacía, para ir a calmar a los animatrónicos que probablemente ya habían leído el "Make Bonnie Gay" en los panfletos de los protestantes.

-¿Qué coño hacen fuera de sus puestos? Hay gente en el local –Les regañó al verlos reunidos a todos en el escenario, como había predicho, a sabiendas de que no le harían caso.

-¡Marceline! –Bonnie corrió hasta ella y la tomó en brazos en un abrazo aplastante, sólo para cargarla y ponerla en el centro de todos-. ¡Diles a estos imbéciles que lo que dicen allá afuera no va a pasar!

Girándose a ver a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca, respondió.

-Haré lo posible porque no sea así... –El conejo suspiró, aliviado-. Pero tienes que saber que a veces debemos complacer al público para no perder clientela...

Las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar. El conejo, sonrojado más de la cólera que de la vergüenza, pidió a gritos que se callaran, sin conseguirlo.

-¡Dejen de reírse! –Insistió-. ¡¿No ven que esto nos puede joder a todos?!

-¿Cómo? Si él único gay serías tú –Se burló Freddy, riendo de buena gana-. Y Toy Bonnie.

-Creí que ya habíamos superado ese chiste sin gracia –Reclamó el de cabello azul.

-Ustedes son realmente muy ignorantes –Interrumpió Fredbear, captando la atención de todos-. Digamos que hacen gay a Bonnie. ¿Cómo demuestran que es gay? Poniéndole una pareja. ¿De dónde van a sacar esa pareja?

Los hombres callaron, aunque las risas de las tres féminas no cesaron. Fredbear no podía negar la gracia que le causaba que hubieran escogido al conejo para su tontería progresista, pero su preocupación por qué podrían hacer con los demás era mayor.

-¡¿Ahora lo entienden?! –Siguió quejándose el conejo, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como sus ojos-. ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Hubieran escogido a Toy Chica y a Mangle, ellas son las lelas!

-Se supone que no tenemos vida; ¿por qué a alguien le importaría nuestra sexualidad? –El oso Toy, una vez habiendo entendido la gravedad del asunto, se vio en la necesidad de intervenir-. Esto es un restaurante familiar.

-Los gays son parte de la familia –Marceline comprendía a lo que se refería el castaño, pero el último comentario lo había soltado con cierta malicia.

-Mira, no nos interesa que tú seas lesbiana, nos interesa nuestra imagen pública –Se defendió.

-Yo no soy... mira, no importa –Se rindió antes de siquiera comenzar-. Esto no es tan fácil. Vivimos en tiempos de lucha contra el machismo, el racismo, la homofobia y esas cosas. Hay gente que piensa que cambiar a la fuerza personajes ya existentes para volverlos como a ellos les parezca es "inclusión".

-¿Pero por qué nosotros? –Se quejó Toy Chica-. No tenemos una serie ni nada parecido. Somos parte de una pizzería, apenas si hay juguetes nuestros. ¿Los gays se van a sentir representados porque un muñeco en una pizzería es como ellos?

-Gracias a los juegos, tienen un fandom muy grande. Así que sí.

-¿Los estás defendiendo? –Le acusó la otra rubia.

-No, me parece estúpido pero si las exigencias son muy grandes, nos tendrán entre la espada y la pared –Suspiró, masajeando sus sienes para tranquilizarse, cansada-. Voy a hablar con quien sea que haya organizado este movimiento estúpido y veré qué puedo hacer.

Devolviéndose hasta la entrada del establecimiento y saliendo acompañada de tres guardias de seguridad mientras tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje en su teléfono, respiró profundo antes de enfrentarse a la multitud, que no paraba de gritar cosas sobre lo homofóbicos que eran si no aceptan aquella absurda propuesta, y que estarían tachados por la comunidad.

-¿Usted es la persona a cargo? –Marceline tartamudeó una afirmación, tragando saliva al ver a una chica alta, robusta, de cabello teñido de violeta y con expansiones en las orejas-. Contigo quería hablar. Como ya habrás podido notar, esta concentración PACÍFICA se debe a que la comunidad LGBTIQ+ estaría agradecida de que incluyeran a uno de sus personajes en nuestra comunidad como muestra de apoyo a nosotros.

-Verás... –Comenzó ella, sin saber cómo explicarse de manera no ofensiva-, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es un lugar en el que aceptamos con los brazos abiertos a cualquier persona, apoyamos a su comunidad y consideramos que merecen más respeto y representación, pero te ruego que tengas la misma comprensión con nuestra empresa: Tenemos personajes ya existentes, ya desarrollados, y su función es entretener a nuestro público con shows infantiles y canciones. No estamos interesados en definir sus sexualidades porque consideramos que no es necesario –Titubeó un poco antes de continuar, sintiendo las miradas de odio sobre sí-. Véanlo de esta manera: no nos importa qué les gusta a nuestros personajes porque todos somos iguales independientemente de eso, tenemos los mismos derechos y capacidades; además de que son muñecos y no necesitan un compañero romántico para entretener a los niños...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es claramente una muestra homofóbica que no quieran aceptar esta propuesta. Están perdiendo una oportunidad de posicionarse en el lado correcto de esta lucha, en el lado de la igualdad, de la evolución –La gente vitoreó a la chica que parecía ser la líder.

Marceline suspiró, conteniéndose para no ponerse a discutir con ella sobre lo mal que dejaban a la comunidad al querer separar en dos bandos a los que la apoyaban y a los que no, como si estos últimos fueran el demonio.

-Entiéndenos a nosotros, como empresa –Intentó de nuevo-. Hoy piden que Bonnie sea gay, pero si aceptamos eso, mañana pedirán que Chica sea... –Se calló a sí misma antes de decir "negra"-, afro descendiente, que Toy Freddy sea gordo, que Fredbear sea asiático y que Toy Foxy sea transexual. No podemos aceptar esas peticiones, son innecesarias. Nuestra compañía no discrimina a nadie, pero... –Ni siquiera la dejaron terminar.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Ahora resulta que también son racistas y transfóbicos? –Sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, Marceline se dio media vuelta y se regresó a la pizzería, protegida por los guardias-. ¡Hey, ¿dónde crees que vas?! ¡Vamos a tomar acciones legales! ¡Su mugre negocio será parte de nuestra comunidad o haremos que lo cierren!

Negando con la cabeza y caminando ansiosamente hacia el despacho de su padrastro para platicar el tema, atendió la segunda llamada de Gabriela, respirando hondo para calmarse.

- _Dude, ya te averiguamos la cuestión_ –Le abordó apenas abrir la llamada, recordándole a Marceline la petición que le había hecho por mensaje antes de salir a hablar con la pared, porque así se sentía hablar con esas personas.

-¿Entonces?

- _Casi nadie firmó, por suerte_ –Vociferó, generándole un suspiro de alivio a la gerente-. _Gente loca, ¿no? No aceptan que la gente tenga opiniones distintas. Quieren ser aceptados pero quieren estar en todos sitios a la fuerza. No es así como funciona._

-Lo sé, pero no los culpo. Creo que están haciendo las cosas mal pero comprendo que quieran que la gente vea que existen, que los apoyen, después de haber estado tantos años en las sombras.

Entró al despachó de Fazbear sin cortar la llamada. Él hombre sólo la observó, oyéndola atento, expectante.

-No son gente mala. Sólo personas desesperadas por no seguir siendo excluidas de la sociedad.

* * *

HEY, POR FIN SUBÍ UNO TEMPRANO.

Espero recuperarme esta semana.

No sé si este capítulo se vea gay friendly u homofóbico xd pero la verdad sólo intenté demostrar una realidad, lo estúpida que se puede ver esta comunidad.

Y bueno, Carina, Toy Chica y Mangle son bisexuales. Marceline solía ser hetero hasta que se cruzó con Mangle, así que digamos que ella es closetera. El punto es que con el coñazo de vainas gays y lésbicas que yo he metido en este fic no debería haber nadie que me acusara de homofóbica por opinar, o sí?

Sayonara!


	15. Deseo

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Marceline y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Deseo

Odio, con toda la fuerza que poseo, contar esto.

Odio sentirme de esta manera y la odio a ella por no sentir lo mismo

Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Conquistarla de nuevo? Ya lo intenté.

Es irónico, nunca terminamos. No fue culpa de ninguno. No nos dejamos de querer. Sólo... pasó.

Pasamos por tanto juntos, que al final llegamos a ese punto en el que acabó todo, en el que todo lo que habíamos luchado por mantener se desbarató. No pensamos que sucedería, tampoco, pero... Sucedió. Nos olvidamos del otro, involuntariamente.

La explicación es larga, tediosa, extremadamente empalagosa, y hasta se escapa de mi comprensión. Así que será para otro día.

Pero cuando recuperamos nuestras memorias... Ya era demasiado tarde.

Mangle estaba con otra persona.

Una persona real.

Hice absolutamente todo en mis manos para romper su relación, por supuesto. Soy malvado, y era injusto. Claro que Marceline no era la culpable, pero nosotros tampoco lo éramos de no recordar lo que hubo entre los dos.

Entonces, ¿porque habría yo de ser comprensivo con ellas, si la vida nunca lo fue conmigo? Si tenía la oportunidad de borrar a esa inoportuna humana de la faz de la tierra, lo hubiera hecho. Es más, lo haría. ¿Porque ella tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz con Mangle y yo no?

Me dolía. Y odiaba que me doliera. Porque era el sentimiento más genuino y más humano que había experimentado en mucho tiempo, incluso más que mi amor por ella.

Porque el amor lo disfrutas, te transporta a otro plano existencial en el que todo es mejor.

El dolor te hace sentir vivo, vulnerable, débil. Y eso, cuando ya estás muerto y quieres rechazar todo cuanto te recuerde a lo miserable que es tener vida, se siente incluso peor.

A pesar de eso, lo comprendí. O eso traté.

Mangle estaba bien con ella, y yo debía respetar eso.

No, no soy bueno, soy maduro. Las odié a ambas por mucho tiempo, pero al final, derrotado, las dejé en paz.

Dudo que alguna de las dos pueda sentir algo más grande de lo que yo siento por Mangle, pero por razones que se escapan de mi control, son ellas las que están juntas ahora.

Mataría a Marceline. No me cae mal, si no se hubiera entrometido hasta quizás la consideraría mi amiga, pero no dudaría un solo momento en matarla. Si con eso pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, sería un verdadero placer.

Pero eso... sólo empeoraría mi situación.

Ahora estamos aquí, peleando, fingiendo que nos odiamos, cuando ambos sabemos lo que sentimos.

Me alejé de ella, tuve qué. Qué asco me da ser capaz de pensar en la felicidad de alguien antes que en la mía, pero eso hago, dejándolas en paz para no causarles problemas

Sólo me queda resignarme y aceptar que perdí.

Algún día la humana morirá y nos dejará el camino libre. Tengo toda la eternidad para esperar, así que no me apuro.

Mientras tanto, es duro verlas a diario besarse y sonreír, pero con girar la cara y recordar los buenos momentos me basta.

Lo cierto es que la extraño mucho pero... En el fondo, muy en el fondo, me alegro por ella, porque pueda ser feliz, no como yo.

Y eso, su felicidad, es lo único que me importa, es lo único que deseo.

Deseo el bien de ella antes que el de cualquier otro.

Incluso antes que el mío.

* * *

ME CAGA ESCRIBIR DE ESTA PAREJA AAAAAAA

Maldita simbalaika por hacer que me empezaran a gustar al punto de que ESCRIBÍ ALGO DE ELLOS SIN QUE ELLA ME LO PIDIERA

Y ODIO ESA PAREJA

PORQUE MI OTP ES EL MANGLINE

Y se preguntarán que cual pareja, porque ni siquiera dije quién está narrando. Bueh, de los únicos tres animatrónicos que no tienen una pareja, pueden sacar sus conclusiones.

Sayonara!


	16. Obsequio

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Nozomi, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Obsequio

Navidad nunca había sido una fecha que le apeteciera celebrar. Eran cosas muy banales, humanas, tradiciones que ella no compartía. Sin embargo, tal vez porque estaba programada para sonreír y festejar para los humanos, o quizá porque las guardias de seguridad se emocionaban por cosas tan estúpidas como fiestas de religiones en las que ellas ni siquiera creían, era posible que un poco del espíritu navideño se le hubiera contagiado.

Esa era la mejor explicación que podía darse a sí misma, avergonzada al verse preparando un regalo para la única persona de esa pizzería que le importaba lo suficiente como para estar envolviendo en papel de regalo aquella tontería.

Lo guardó en algún sitio, suspiró, diciéndose a sí misma que no estaba nerviosa aunque sí lo estuviera, y salió de la habitación en busca de su novio.

-¡Chica! –El llamado de Nala la hizo girar los ojos con fastidio, y siguió su camino intentando ignorarla, pero la muchacha era insistente-. Chica, finalmente –La hizo detenerse cuando se paró frente a ella, extendiéndole una caja de regalo entre sus manos-. ¡Feliz navidad!

La rubia la miró de arriba a abajo, altiva, notando cómo la sonrisa de Nala amenazaba con desaparecer al pasar de los segundos, volviéndose nerviosa y difícil de sostener.

Aceptó la caja, relajando a la humana, pero no se movería de su sitio hasta que la gallina la abriera, y eso hizo. En un principio, había pensado en continuar ignorándola y rechazar de manera agresiva, como de costumbre, cualquier intento de la chica por agradarle. Pero dada la situación, estando en aquellas fechas donde las guardias solían verse felices y actuaban ligeramente menos molestas, Chica no quería ser la causante de que una de ellas se pusiera a llorar y arruinara todas las buenas vibras del lugar, por mucho placer que le produjera la idea de escuchar su llanto desconsolado, así que simplemente cedió.

Observando el recetario de cocina y las lindas pulseras dentro de la caja, las sacó, viéndolas con curiosidad, y se puso las tres en la misma muñeca, lanzándole una mirada despreciativa a Nala que en seguida tembló en su lugar, temiendo lo peor.

-¿Gastaste tu dinero en esta basura? –Ladró, pasándola de largo y llevando la caja consigo.

Claro que había sido una respuesta muy destructiva, pero se había puesto el presente que le había dado, ¿no? Por ello, Nala prefirió tomárselo como una victoria y se regresó a donde estaban sus amigos.

La polluela continuó con su caminó, encontrándose por fin con el objeto de su búsqueda, que estaba riendo levemente al presenciar la reacción tan fangirl que tenía Bonnie al ver a sus conejitos corretear por la pizzería, abrazado a su novia que los miraba con el mismo orgullo y emoción.

-No le habrás regalado otra bola de pelos, ¿o sí? Porque cinco ya son más que suficientes –Se burló Chica apenas llegar, causando la risita de algunos de los presentes.

-No, ya quisieras –Le contestó Luz, agachándose para tomar en brazos a Garry-. Les compré estas cositas –Señaló el lazo navideño que tenía el conejo en su cabecita, esbozando la sonrisa más ancha que era capaz de hacer.

Todos los conejos tenían lazos en sus orejas, sus colitas o sus cuellos, a excepción de Bonnie Jr. que había conseguido arrancárselo y ahora disfrutaba masticándolo.

Fingiendo no haber visto aquello, se giró hacia el resto de sus compañeros, los Old, notando que todos y cada uno de ellos tenían también en sus muñecas unos brazaletes iguales a los que ella tenía, sólo que de distinto color. Negó con la cabeza; qué blandos se habían vuelto, aceptando regalos de la mocosa esa.

Una vez decidió que había visto demasiado, se acercó a Golden, tomándolo del brazo para atraerlo ligeramente hacia sí, ganándose su atención. Al verla caminar hacia la cocina, la siguió, entendiendo que eso era lo que quería.

-¿Qué, tienes algo para mí? –Se mofó, entrando tras ella y cerrando la puerta, para justo después recostarse de ella, con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa tranquila.

-En realidad... –Dejó en una mesa la caja de Nala que aún tenía en sus manos y se agachó frente a uno de los cajones para sacar su obsequió de allí-, sí.

El oso, ligeramente sorprendido, se acercó a ella a paso lento y accedió a tomar el regalo, abriéndolo con cuidado para dejar ver que adentro había un peluche de él y uno de Chica, tomados de la mano. Alzó la mirada para verla, sonrojada como pocas veces se le veía, esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

-Creí que no te gustaba esto de obsequiar cosas –Murmuró, mirándolos un rato más para encontrar detalles que le indicaron que no eran los mismos que vendían en la pizzería, los había sacado de otro sitio.

-No, sólo creí que... –Los penetrantes ojos dorados de él no le dejaron completar su frase con un "sería lindo", por lo que se dio la vuelta para evadir el contacto visual y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a él, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos-. Sé que es una tontería, pero sabía que las chicas comprarían algunas cosas, así que pensé que no sería mala idea pedirle a Nozomi que comprara esto, y... –Rio, bajito-, es una estupidez, lo sé.

-No, es muy lindo de tu parte –La tomó de la mano para acercarla, plantándole un corto beso para luego sonreírle cuando se separaron-. Supongo que debo disculparme por no darte nada a ti.

-¿Qué?

La gallina se quedó paralizada un instante, sin saber cómo responder.

Había estado tan ocupada con su propio obsequio que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en si su novio tendría la misma consideración con ella. No se había preocupado por ello, pero ahora que estaban allí, en esa situación cuanto más incómoda para ella... ¿Cómo se atrevía a olvidarla en una fecha tan importante?

No entendía por qué le ofendía, nunca había sido una fecha importante para ellos, ni antes ni después de ser pareja, sólo habían empezado a celebrarla con la llegada de las chicas. Pero le dolía el orgullo, le dolía haber hecho algo que ella misma consideraba bobo y una pérdida de tiempo, y que él no se tomara las mismas molestias por ella.

-No preparé nada –Su voz la sacó del pequeño trance en el que estaba, mirándolo alejarse un poco antes de que ella lo hiciera primero, como era costumbre, porque odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal-. No hay problema, ¿no?

-N-no... –Apenas alcanzó a decir, repensando si realmente había problema o no con eso.

-Entonces... ¿hacemos una pizza? –Cuestionó, viéndola con una sonrisa divertida, socarrona, burlesca, que a ella la sacaba de quicio, haciéndola voltearse para dejar de verla.

-Claro –Musitó, apretando la quijada.

-Sí, es buena idea –Se agachó para abrir el horno y sacar algunas bandejas, y al sólo oír silencio como contestación, rio entre dientes, provocando una ira creciente en ella-. Sin resentimientos por un simple obsequio, ¿no? Igual, a ti ni te importan esas cosas.

Eso había sido suficiente. Cuando Fredbear se acercó desde su espalda y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, ella se giró bruscamente, preparada para armar un griterío.

-Es broma, cariño, te hice es... –No pudo terminar su frase cuando el movimiento brusco que hizo Chica con su brazo al darse la vuelta para encararlo hizo que él, por el golpe, dejara caer al suelo involuntariamente el pastelillo bien decorado que le había preparado a su novia.

El silencio reinó en el lugar. La rubia sólo podía, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirar hacia Fredbear y luego hacia el cupcake en el suelo, y luego de nuevo hacia el oso, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El otro, en cambio, dejó su vista fija en el desastre que se había vuelto el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos, apartando su mirada únicamente para observar a Chica a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, y no moverse de ahí en largo rato.

La guerra de miradas habría sido mucho más larga de no ser porque la gallina reconocía su culpa y el merecido enojo de Golden que se avecinaba, sólo que no era capaz de externalizar sus sentimientos en palabras, por lo que simplemente balbuceó un poco antes de poder articular una palabra.

-Lo siento –Susurró, a lo que él sólo entrecerró más los ojos, de manera fulminante.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, se agachó al suelo para recoger lo que quedaba del cupcake y comenzar a limpiar lo que ella misma había ocasionado; todo esto sin que el oso se moviera un milímetro de su lugar, sólo siguiéndola con los ojos que por momentos parecían querer tornarse negros.

-En serio lo siento –Volvió a decir, esta vez más alto, con gesto preocupado.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, mas no se atrevió a tocarlo, sólo jugando con las puntas de su propio cabello y viendo el pecho del otro para no enfrentarse a sus pupilas.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? –Su voz sonó profunda, robótica, amenazante, y de haber podido, habría provocado en ella un escalofrío.

-Me enojé –Confesó, con tono bajito-, porque hice algo por ti, y tú no, o eso pensé.

Fue lo único que dijo, luego regresó el incómodo silencio sepulcral.

Él sabía perfectamente que ella no era buena con las palabras ni con las muestras de afecto, y entendía que se hubiera puesto nerviosa y no supiera actuar correctamente al verse en una situación que no había vivido antes, por lo que relajó su semblante y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Ya veo –Contestó, haciendo que ella por fin le mirara de vuelta, con gesto suplicante.

-Actué mal y no sé qué quieres que haga al respecto pero en serio lo siento –Voceó, con un tono de genuino arrepentimiento.

Él, mirando hacia el techo, haciéndose el interesante, dejó escapar una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Creo que sólo hay una manera de que te perdone –Anunció, justo antes de inclinarse un poco hacia ella, girar su cabeza para enseñarle su mejilla y señalar varias veces su propio cachete con su dedo.

Chica gruñó, ¡y todavía se burlaba de ella! ¡Con todo lo que le costó tratar de ser linda por una vez! Sin embargo, no tenía mucho que reclamar, así que se resignó a obedecer y darle un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo a él bastante satisfecho, agradecido de tener de vez en cuando alguna muestra de cariño que no se debiera a una fecha especial o que simplemente a ella le apeteciera.

Tomándola de la cintura y plantando un beso en su frente, no dejó de sonreír ni por un instante, disfrutando de la vulnerabilidad de su novia, por cruel que se oyera.

-Así que sí te importan los regalos, y te molesta que yo no piense en ti –Se carcajeó, haciendo que ella intentara alejarse de él, aunque sin aplicar verdadera fuerza, pues también le agradaba la posición, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Cállate –Bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Fredbear se acercó para darle otro beso, y otro, y otro. Tal vez, debería molestarse más seguido.

* * *

Díganme un ship que incluya a Golden o a Chica que sea mejor que el Goldica.

No hay, no existe.

(El que diga Foxica LO MATO).

(Sólo lo dejo pasar si dicen Bonnica).

Sayonara!


	17. Hijos

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Hijos

Admirando la ostentosa decoración del lugar, las chicas, que visitaban el local por las tardes aunque constantemente se les pedía que no lo hicieran, sólo pudieron apreciar con los ojos bien abiertos cómo cada mínimo detalle había sido cuidadosa y estratégicamente colocado ahí, en su sitio, procurando que todo fuera alegre, colorido y armonioso a la vista. Nunca habían visto la pizzería tan arreglada, tan perfecta, ni siquiera cuando gente muy rica alquilaba la sala principal para cumpleaños y eventos.

Los muros empapelados de adornos e imágenes de las mascotas de la pizzería; los curiosos dibujos hechos por algún infante, relacionados con los muñecos y con el negocio en general que cubrían la pared de atrás del escenario, en aparente orden cronológico; la apariencia de la clientela, que a simple vista se notaba que en su gran mayoría se constituía de personas adineradas, bien vestidas, refinadas, que parecían conocerse entre sí y sonreían con tranquilidad, sólo bebiendo algo que ofreciera el restaurante pero no consumiendo nada sólido; y el que los animatrónicos estuvieran "apagados" y no dando su show o atendiendo al público, les hizo entender que no era un día normal en la pizzería.

Marceline las vio de lejos y se acercó a ellas, preguntándose porque habían escogido justamente aquel día para molestar desde temprano, y al percatarse de los gestos de duda que cada una tenían prácticamente tatuados en la cara, se quedó a su lado, esperando a que preguntaran lo que fuera que pasara por sus mentes. Ninguna de ellas parecía saber cómo empezar, hasta que Nala habló, decidida a salir de dudas.

-¿Qué cojones es todo esto? –Delicada, como siempre, su idioma llamó un poco la atención de algunos presentes, que la miraron con interés al escuchar una lengua extranjera.

-¿Qué, la decoración? –Cuestionó, mirando hacia la misma dirección en que veían las guardias, que era nada menos que hacia una gran pancarta sobre el escenario con la inscripción de: "Welcome home"-. Hoy llegará alguien importante para Fazbear y quiere recibirla de la mejor manera.

-Claro, pero... –Nozomi habló, dándose cuenta de la que las decoraciones sólo incluían a los cinco animatrónicos originales y, en algunos casos, a The Puppet, sin rastro alguno de los Toys-, ¿no es demasiado?

-Sí, es alguien muuuy importante –Alzó las cejas y volteó ligeramente la cabeza mientras apretaba sus labios, para luego regresar a ver la pantalla de su móvil.

-¿Algún amigo? ¿Tiene que ver con una reunión de negocios? –Inquirió Gabriela, detallando aún a los clientes con prendas caras y ademanes muy delicados, cuidadosos, claramente de un estrato social distinto al suyo-. Porque se ve que hay gente con plata.

-Buena suposición –Dijo, sin apartar la vista del celular.

Sin saber realmente cómo seguir con la charla, dada la calidad de las respuestas de Marcy, una vez más todas se callaron, aún paradas en su sitio, sin ver ni una sola mesa libre.

Apenas minutos después de su llegada, las luces se apagaron y se anunció por micrófono la arribada de aquella persona tan esperada. Fazbear salió de su despacho, sonriente, intranquilo, tomado del brazo de su esposa, y miró hacia las puertas con emoción, provocando que todos los presentes por inercia le imitaran.

Las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a la rubia que hacía su entrada triunfal. Entre gritos, aplausos y vitoreo, la modelo desfiló por el pasillo que hacían las mesas con semblante feliz y seguro, como si de una pasarela se tratase, y agradeció sin el más mínimo rastro de timidez o vergüenza a la multitud que la aclamaba vigorosamente.

El protocolo terminó cuando se giró hacia el dueño del local, y corriendo mientras sus tacones resonaban en la cerámica del suelo, eliminó la distancia entre ella y su objetivo, prendándose de su cuello en un gran abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

Fazbear, fuerte pero viejo, se tambaleo al recibir tal muestra de afecto, apenas manteniéndose en pie y devolviéndole el abrazo a la muchacha, igual de feliz que ella.

-¿Quién es ella? –Luz se adelantó a preguntar antes que el resto de sus compañeras, que miraban con la misma extrañeza y, por qué no, un poco de ternura, cómo ahora la desconocida envolvía con sus brazos a la madre de Marceline.

-La hija de Fazbear –Las guardias, más que asombradas, se giraron a ver a la gerente, pidiendo explicaciones.

¿Cómo era posible que su jefe tuviera una hija, que por consiguiente era la hermanastra de aquella que consideraban una muy buena amiga, que aparentemente era conocida por algunos de los trabajadores del local y por muchos de los amigos del dueño que estaban allí presentes, Y QUE NADIE NUNCA LES HUBIERA SIQUIERA MENCIONADO EL MERO HECHO DE SU EXISTENCIA?

Sin embargo, inmutadas, esperaron pacientemente a que la chica en cuestión saludara a muchos de los comensales que interrumpían el camino que intentó tomar en dirección a ellas, y cuando finalmente llegó, todas miraron con la misma expresión de sorpresa cómo ahora ahorcaba a Marceline con esos brazos delgados que, a juzgar por la expresión de la castaña, tenían mucha más fuerza de lo que aparentaban.

-¡Marcy! No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé –La nombrada, apenas devolviendo el gesto y acariciando con una mueca de incomodidad la espalda de la otra, se lamentó que su hermana fuera tan dramática como para hacer esos escándalos luego de no haberse visto en, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos, tres meses?

-Siembre es un placer, Charlie –Musitó, girando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que su drama no era justificado pero el de Fazbear sí, organizando todo aquello en la pizzería para su niña. Charlotte, debido a su trabajo, viajaba constantemente, pasando la mayor parte de su vida en la casa de su madre biológica, por lo que sus visitas al hogar que la vio crecer eran esporádicas. Sin embargo, se quedaba por tan pocos días que prefería aprovecharlos con su padre, tranquila en casa, y el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la última vez que había visitado la pizzería databa de casi tres años atrás.

-Ellas son las guardias de seguridad nocturnas –Cuando por fin consiguió que la rubia la soltara, señaló a las cinco que tenían como espectadoras, que se presentaron una a una con un pequeño saludo cordial.

-Yo soy Amelia Charlotte Fazbear, pero pueden decirme Charlie –Habló cuando estrechó su mano con la última, para luego excusarse con un gesto de su mano y retirarse ante el llamado de alguien más que la quería saludar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, celebraron por el regreso de la chiquilla, a quienes algunos llamaban la princesita de Fazbear; y cuando el sol se hubo ocultado y casi la totalidad de la clientela se había retirado, la recién llegada finalmente pudo conocer a los animatrónicos con sus nuevos diseños, sumamente emocionada por la sola idea.

-¿Charlie volvió? –Bonnie se vio tan sorprendido como sus cuatro compañeros, contrario a los Toys que no entendían por qué tanto alboroto.

Freddy, asomándose sigilosamente por la puerta del Backstage, donde los mantenían para que sus diseños fueran una sorpresa, alcanzó a divisar un poco de lo que pasaba afuera, girándose hacia Marceline, que los había ido a buscar para "activarlos", con gesto preocupado.

-No me digas que Nozomi está afuera –Su comentario provocó la risita de Marcy.

-Buena suerte –Dijo, y le empujó para que finalmente saliera y fuera al encuentro con Charlotte, seguido de los demás-. Y ustedes, sólo actúen bien –Anunció a los 2.0, quienes no hicieron más que seguir los protocolos que tenían programados.

-¡Freddy! –Guidándose de él, con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho anteriormente con sus padres y su hermana, no le dio pena hacer un escándalo y llenar de besos la cara del oso, su favorito desde que tenía memoria.

El castaño, obligado a sonreír y a que todas sus reacciones fueran amables, se limitó a abrazarla de vuelta y a reír ocasionalmente, evitando por todos los medios el contacto visual con su esposa.

-Nozomi, aléjate a de las sillas –Advirtió Carina, burlesca, intercambiando divertidas miradas entre la rubia y su derroche de cariño, y la albina, que lo presenciaba en silencio.

-Estoy bien –Eso decía ella, pero el cómo arrugaba su pantalón al apretar fuertemente su mano sobre su pierna decía lo contrario.

Dejando en libertad al oso, que de poder habría muerto de nuevo pero esta vez a causa de asfixias, Charlotte siguió uno a uno, sin que su emoción disminuyera ni un poco, abrazando a Fredbear, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie, quienes lo aceptaron más por compromiso que por otra cosa.

Aunque no negaban que ver crecida a una niña que los amó con tanta ilusión desde tan pequeña les generaba algo de nostalgia y, por ende, un poco de aprecio hacia ella.

-Si es la hija de Fazbear, ¿por qué no había venido? ¿Y por qué no conocía a los Toys? –Volvió a cuestionar Luz, una vez tuvo a Marceline a su lado de nuevo.

-Viaja mucho, viene y va, no tiene tiempo –Apenas dijo, suspirando mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Cuando supo que cambiaron a los Old por los Toys se negó rotundamente a conocerlos, no quería saber nada de la pizzería. Es una caprichosa.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de nuestra nueva compañera, chicos? –Metido en su papel de animatrónico amigable, Toy Freddy rodeó con un brazo a Charlotte antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo primero, mirándola con una sonrisa.

La modelo, embobada, le devolvió la mirada, y sus pupilas parecían tener forma de corazones. Como niña siempre había amado a Freddy, el buen oso que siempre estaba dispuesto a divertir a los niños. Y aunque en un principio se negó a conocerlo, ahora se arrepentía de no haber visto antes a su versión Toy, pues como ella lo veía, realmente aparentaba ser una versión mejorada en todos los sentidos. Quedó flechada al segundo.

-Soy Tuya, digo, Mía –Balbuceó, sin dejar de observarlo, como hipnotizada-. Puedes llamarme Charlie.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado, cariño –Henry interrumpió, acercándose a su niña con una sonrisa-. Ya es tarde, hora de volver a casa.

-Espera –Le detuvo-. ¿Dónde está The Puppet?

Luego de que le señalara la Prize Corner, donde yacía la caja musical, y que la chica corriera seguida de su padre hacia el lugar, la marioneta salió de su caja, donde se había escondido intentando evitarla durante todo el día, pero enfrentándola ahora que sabía que no tenía opción.

Casi temblando, sabiendo que tenía que comportarse, el títere sonrió dolido, diciendo alguna de sus frases genéricas que tenía programadas por defecto a manera de saludo para la chica, quien de repente cambió su sonrisa alegre por una melancólica, nostálgica.

-Gracias por esto, papi –Se abrazó al torso de su padre, recibiendo los brazos cariñosos de él alrededor de su cuerpo-. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos.

-Bueno, lo que uno hace por sus hijos –Murmuró, mirando a la marioneta que, estática, fingía sólo estar siguiendo los mecanismos que su cuerpo le ordenaba, regresándose a su caja y con la tapa cerrándose detrás de él, sólo para evitar tener que verles a la cara, temiendo quebrarse de un momento a otro.

-Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí, seguro le encantaría el nuevo local –Siguió la rubia, un poco más animada.

"Ojalá", pensó Puppet.

-Ella no quiere volver nunca más –Susurró el hombre, con tono serio.

"Lo sé".

-Sí, pero se vale soñar, ¿no? –Dándose la vuelta, aún abrazada a su padre, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida-. Sería lindo, la familia reunida de nuevo.

Las manos de la marioneta se restregaban inquietas contra su máscara, escuchando la voz cada vez más lejana de Charlotte, hablando más cosas sobre familia, reuniones y reconciliaciones, cosas en las que él ya había dejado de creer, a las que ya no les tenía esperanza.

Suspiró, por fin se habían ido, eso le decía el repentino silencio del lugar.

Vaya mierda de día, ahora le tocaría lidiar con sus propias emociones, esperando que nadie lo fastidiara como para hacerlo explotar de la rabia y que alguien sospechara del porqué de su sensibilidad.

Sin embargo se tranquilizó, se obligó a calmarse; sólo le quedaba esperar con paciencia, a pesar de que luego de tantos años pareciera verse más difícil.

Algún día tomaría venganza y por fin descansarían. Él y su padre.

* * *

Tarde, pero seguro.

Sayonara!


	18. Mascotas

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Mascotas

Luego de haberse despedido de todos los animatrónicos, las chicas continuaron con su amena charla mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, caminando hacia el estacionamiento para llegar hasta el auto de Nala, sin dejar su conversación de lado.

-¿Qué coño habláis? Que yo os llevo, subíos –La española, una vez en el asiento del piloto, les hizo una seña con la mano a las tres que se quedaron afuera, viendo cómo Carina, a su lado, se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Nos podemos ir caminando, tú no tendrías que desviarte para ir a tu casa –Insistió Luz, aunque su prima, perezosa empedernida, ya estaba acomodándose en la parte de atrás del carro.

-Ya wey, la misma discusión todas las mañanas, súbanse y ya –La azabache ya estaba recostada en su asiento, cerrando los ojos, a punto de ser vencida por el sueño.

Suspirando, Luz se rindió ante el cansancio, sentándose a un lado de Gabriela. Al ver que la última de ellas no se subía, se giró hacia la albina, que seguía en su sitio, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Nozo? –Llamó la catalana-. Venga, te llevo a tu casa.

-Yo vivo lejos, no querría causarte esa molestia –Se negó amablemente.

-¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa? –Preguntó Gabriela, mirándola de reojo.

-No, chicas, tranquilas. Mi papá me viene a buscar.

-¿Tu papá? –Cuestionaron todas, al unísono, provocando una sonrisa en la albina-. ¿No tienes como mucho tiempo sin verlo? –Siguió Carina.

-Sí, precisamente por eso se ofreció a buscarme. Está bien, váyanse, no debe tardar en llegar.

Nala, dudosa, le dedicó una mirada con cierto reproche, sabiendo que la relación de Nozomi con su padre no era la mejor, y presintiendo que algo saldría mal, pero no queriendo meterse en sus problemas, se despidió con la mano y puso su coche en marcha.

Nozomi se sentó en una banca cercana, bostezando y restregándose los ojos, tenía que mantenerse despierta. Aunque no pensó que sería un problema, la emoción de volver a encontrarse con su progenitor después de tanto tiempo no la dejaba cerrar los ojos por mucho rato, atenta ante los carros que pasaban por la calle.

Claro que esta emoción se fue apagando lentamente cuando las horas comenzaban a pasar y no había rastros de su padre. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, la pizzería ya estaba abriendo y había unos pocos clientes, y ella seguía ahí, entreteniéndose al ver pasar a la gente por la calle o escuchando música, luchando contra el sueño.

Sabía que algo así pasaría. Conociendo a su padre, este se olvidaría de la hora y acabaría llegando tarde, y le pondría una excusa tonta sobre el tráfico. Para eso estaba preparada, lo que no podría soportar era que hubiera pasado de ella por completo y ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de irla a recoger tarde. Aunque, claro, eso no pasaría... ¿o sí?

Gruñendo y bostezando de nuevo, le dio tiempo de caminar a una cafetería, comprarse algo para no caer rendida del sueño, regresar a la banca junto a la pizzería, y su padre aún no estaba allí. Claro que intentó llamarlo por teléfono, pero nunca contestó, y por supuesto que pensó en irse en autobús, pero los de la ruta que llegaba hasta su casa no pasaban por ahí. Tampoco tenía dinero en efectivo como para irse en un taxi, además de que seguramente si su padre llegaba y no la encontraba ahí, ella sería recriminada, lo sabía. Estaba varada.

Derrotada, haciendo algún sonido de resignación que salió naturalmente de su garganta, se encorvó para hundir su rostro entre sus manos, cansada.

-¿Nozomi? –Se reincorporó de inmediato ante el susto, al escuchar esa voz tan cercana cuando ni siquiera había notado los pasos de esa persona acercarse.

Al girarse a ver, se encontró con Marceline, que la observaba con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy... –Resopló, apartando la mirada-. Se supone que mi papá pasará por mí en cualquier momento...

-¿En cualquier momento? –La chica estaba preparada para darle una charla sobre las responsabilidades de la paternidad, lo desconsiderado que era de haberla dejado esperando por tanto tiempo y lo molesta que debía estar, pero a juzgar por el gesto de Nozomi, asumió que ella ya sabía todas esas cosas-. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-¡N-no! No es necesario –Se negó ante el ofrecimiento, volviendo su mirada hacia la castaña.

Marceline acababa de llegar a su trabajo. Tenía cosas que hacer, ¿cómo iba a hacerla perder su tiempo en llevarla hasta su casa? No era culpa de Marcy que ella tuviera un padre bueno para nada que se había olvidado de ella.

Negando con la cabeza, la gerente regresó a la pizzería, dejando de nuevo a Nozomi sola con sus pensamientos.

Un rato después, volvió a salir, con una caja de pizza en sus manos. Mandándola a callar para que no se quejara, le entregó a la albina la caja y se despidió con una maternal caricia en su cabello, dejándola luego de que Nozomi se negara a entrar al local.

Agradecida, restregando sus ojos para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, procedió a abrir la caja y empezar a comer, al menos para saciar una de las tantas necesidades que estaba aguantando desde que estaba ahí sentada.

Inesperadamente, un cachorrito se le acercó, caminando lenta y tímidamente hacia ella, con la lengua afuera y ojitos tristes. A simple vista se veía desnutrido, sucio, casi enfermo. Nozomi no pudo soportarlo; ella tenía horas sin comer, ¿pero quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría ese pobre animalito sin probar bocado?

Sin darse cuenta, compartió casi la mitad de su pizza con el perro. Este se subió a la banca, recostándose a su lado, y le hizo compañía el resto del tiempo que estuvo allí.

El tiempo siguió pasando, la albina ya cabeceaba y tenía que levantarse a dar unas vueltas caminando para despejarse y no acabar dándose un golpe contra el suelo por quedarse dormida, siendo seguida por el perrito, que seguramente esperaba que le proveyera más alimento.

Otra vez sentada, con su cabeza apoyada en una mano, maldiciendo a toda su ascendencia por el hecho de haberla dejada plantada, el ruido de una corneta de algún auto la sobresaltó, haciéndola reincorporarse del susto y buscar con la mirada al emisor de aquel ruido. Mirando en la calle del frente, un carro bastante familiar se había detenido.

Quien se bajó del auto fue nada menos que Luz, quien con una mueca de asombro se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo para hacerla levantarse casi obligada.

-¡¿Por qué estás aquí aún?! –Exclamó, en forma de reclamo, con el ceño fruncido.

Obviamente el enojo no iba dirigido hacia Nozomi, y ella lo entendía, por lo que sólo suspiró, peinando su cabello con una de sus manos y tratando de no verse tan demacrada como estaba.

-Bueno, es obvio que no vinieron a buscarme –Contestó, evitando el contacto visual.

-¡¿Sabes qué puta hora es?! Tu papá es un coño de su madre, ¿oíste? –La albina bufó, enterada de ello desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera había visto la hora, su celular se había descargado y no quiso entrar a ningún sitio a cargarlo, mucho menos a la pizzería, para volver a encontrarse con Marceline. Por palabras de su madre, siempre supo que su padre no valía la pena, pero hasta ese día por lo mañana, había tenido esperanzas en que se equivocara.

-Son las once de la mañana, Nozomi –Halándola del brazo, la arrastró hasta el auto, y Nozomi estaba muy cansada para poner resistencia-. Si no es porque Axel y yo salimos a comprar, quién sabe hasta qué hora estarías aquí.

-Espera –Trató de detenerla, sintiendo de nuevo esa culpa, esa vergüenza que no le había permitido aceptar ninguno de los aventones que le habían ofrecido.

Sin embargo, esta vez Luz no se lo permitió, abriendo la puerta del carro y esperando de brazos cruzados a que se subiera.

-Súbete, Nozomi –Esta vez fue la voz de Axel, grave, imponente, desde el asiento del conductor.

La albina suspiró y se rindió, no estaba para negar ayuda.

Subiéndose al auto, le pareció haber escuchado el llanto de un cachorro, pero estaba tan cansada que creyó que había sido su imaginación.

Una vez llegó a su casa, tallándose los ojos y estirándose luego de haber dormido durante todo el camino, entró con el ceño fruncido, siendo bien recibida únicamente por su mascota, que saltó sobre sus piernas en busca de atención. Su madre estaba en la cocina y su hermano viendo televisión en la sala de estar, ninguno se giró a verla a pesar de haberla oído llegar.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar? –Nozomi respiró hondo para no tomar el jarrón sobre la mesa y lanzárselo a su hermano.

-Cállate, Haruka.

-Creí que dormirías donde tu amiga –Dijo su madre, luego de saludarla.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que papá me buscaría y nunca llegó.

-Claro que no –Respondió, llanamente, dejando a la albina anonadada-. Me llamó como a las siete y me dijo que no podía pasarte buscando.

Nozomi sólo parpadeó, perpleja, esperando a que terminara su relato, pero al parecer ahí acababa.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ CHINGADOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?! –La señora se giró frunciendo el ceño, ofendida porque su propia hija le alzara la voz de esa manera.

-¿Ahora resulta que la mamá eres tú? ¡A mí no me grites! –Le amenazó con la mano, como si estuviera a punto de darle una bofetada.

-¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?!

-¡Porque te tenía que llamar él!

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hizo?!

-¡Pregúntaselo a él!

Dirigiéndose a su habitación en medio de su rabieta, escuchando cómo su madre le recriminaba por no ser independiente, comparándola con su hermana mayor puesto que esta ya se había ido de la casa, Nozomi tiró con toda la fuerza que poseía la puerta de su cuarto, dejando que sólo su perrita se colara en la alcoba antes de encerrarse allí por el resto del día.

Al día siguiente, de nuevo por la mañana, cuando las guardias completaban su jornada laboral, la misma escena de siempre se repetía, con Nala insistiendo a sus amigas que se subieran a su auto, que no tenía problemas en llegar un poco tarde a su casa.

-Luz, marica, un año en este peo, súbete al carro que sabes que Nala no nos va a dejar ir a pie –Insistió Gabriela, ya cómodamente posicionada detrás de Carina.

Mientras la de lentes se hacía la difícil un poco más, todo para acabar cediendo ante las buenas intenciones de la catalana, Nozomi se distrajo de la conversación y se giró al escuchar un ladrido, encontrándose con el mismo cachorro del día anterior, sentado a las afueras de la pizzería y moviendo su cola, quizás esperando que la misma chica le diera algo de comida.

Verlo ahí, sucio, flaco, maltratado, revolvió algo dentro de ella. Su perrita, Eevee, había sido rescatada de las calles. Recordaba circunstancias muy parecidas sobre el día en el que ella llegó a su casa, del cómo había mejorado y ahora podía ser feliz todos los días de su vida, teniendo un hogar y personas que la quisieran.

-Nozomi, ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí de nuevo –Advirtió la española, dispuesta a bajarse y a tomarla por los pelos si era necesario para obligarla a subirse al coche.

La albina volteó hacia Nala, indecisa, notando que todas esperaban por ella.

Le dio la que pensó que sería la última mirada al cachorro, que con ojos grandes y llorosos parecía suplicar un poco de misericordia.

¿Cómo debía sentirse vivir en las calles? Sin comida, sin cariño, sin compañía.

¿Cómo debía sentirse que te abandonaran? Bueno, Nozomi no era experta en el tema pero algo podía hablar sobre ello.

¿Cómo demonios podría hacerle lo mismo a un ser pequeño, indefenso, que apenas era consciente de su propia existencia? Que no sabía por qué estaba en esas condiciones, que no conocía otra cosa que la miseria.

Se acercó al cachorro, lo tomó en sus brazos sin importarle ensuciar su ropa y se subió al auto de Nala. Las demás la miraron, curiosas, pero no hicieron más que felicitarle por la buena acción.

Acarició la cabecita del cachorro, que, un poco asustado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Rio para sus adentros, pensando en que Eevee tendría un nuevo compañero de juegos.

* * *

Al principio iba a escribir algo muy random que me recomendó simbalaika pero no me convencía, y salió esto.

Esto es arte, aprécienlo.

Sayonara!


	19. Sobrenombres

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz, Marceline y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Sobrenombres

El sonido insistente del timbre hizo que la chica en la sala de estar gruñera por sexta vez y le gritara a su compañera que dejase de flojear y que abriera la puerta.

Nala, bostezando, rascándose un ojo, maldijo en voz baja a la azabache por hacerla levantarse de su cama, mas acabó por obedecerla.

-¿Chicas...? –Murmuró, con voz ronca, viendo extrañada cómo las tres guardias entraban a su piso como Pedro por su casa, dirigiéndose una al sillón, otra al comedor y otra a la cocina, como era costumbre-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Acordamos que vendríamos a las tres. Y son las tres –Le recordó Gabriela, destapando una caja de cereal para empezar a comérselo con la mano.

-Eh, no –Extrañada, la chica cerró la puerta, mirando a sus amigas.

-Luz, tu puta madre, ¿no ves que estoy limpiando? –Carina, con un paño en la cabeza que recogía su cabello, la cara sin un sólo rastro de maquillaje, una bata de andar por casa y un par de chanclas, golpeó a la susodicha con el trapeador cuando esta sin darse cuenta pisó el área que ella estaba limpiando.

-Qué bonita te ves hoy, Doña –Se burló la albina, recostada del sofá, mirando su teléfono.

-No es que me moleste que me hagáis levantarme para veros destrozar mi casa –Dijo Nala, sarcásticamente-, ¿pero cuándo dijimos que nos reuniríamos? ¿Y por qué aquí?

-Querías ser parte del grupo, ¿no? –Gabriela, que había dejado el cereal para comenzar a buscar algo que le gustara más, respondió-. Antes nos reuníamos en mi casa que es la más cercana a la pizzería, pero como la tuya es grande y no hay nadie, el sitio de reuniones cambió.

-Si ensucias la cocina te hago limpiarla con la lengua, perra –Advirtió Carina.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva? –Le enfrentó la de lentes, con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo a cambio otro golpe con el trapeador.

-A ver, pero al menos me hubierais avisado –Nala, a quien le había dado tiempo de ir al baño a lavarse mientras las otras discutían, regresó a la sala.

-Avisamos –Nozomi, evitando meterse entre Luz y Carina para no recibir también un golpe lleno de agua sucia, intentó desviar el tema-, por el grupo de WhatsApp.

-¿Cuál grupo?

-Cierto que no hemos agregado a Nala –Gabriela sonrió nerviosa, viendo cómo el gesto de la otra cambiaba de uno confuso a uno furioso.

-¿Tenéis un grupo las cuatro y no me habéis agregado? –Preguntó, ofendida.

Se suponía que ella era parte del grupo, desde hacía poco más de un año, pero lo era.

-Cinco, también está Marcy –El comentario de Luz logró sacarle a la chica un soplido de indignación.

-Creí que ya era parte del grupo... –Miró al suelo, sentándose en una silla y acariciando su brazo con la mano contraria.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué Carina no te avisó? –Experta en cambiar temas, Nozomi volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué crees que me levanté temprano a limpiar? –Gruñó, secándose el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo-. La floja de Nala no lo hace.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por vivir en su casa, ¿no? –Siguió la albina, ganándose una mirada de odio.

-¡Pero no puedo limpiarlo todo yo! –Reclamó, mirando a la dueña de la casa-. ¿Acaso no limpiabas cuando vivías sola?

-Contrataba a una señora de limpieza.

-Ay sí, la niña rica –Se burló Luz, acercándose a la puerta que daba hacia el patio para saludar a los perros.

Nala giró los ojos.

-¿Veis? Por eso no me gusta hablaros de mi pasado.

-Y por eso no eres parte del grupo –Bromeó Gabriela, aunque consiguiendo que la catalana hiciera un infantil puchero y la mirara con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ser parte del grupo?

-¿Apoco hay requisitos? Y yo pensé que habíamos aceptado a Carina porque no nos quedaba de otra –El chiste de Nozomi provocó que la nombrada le golpeara con el haragán-. AUCH –Se quejó, sobándose el brazo y fulminándola con la mirada.

-Es jodiendo, Nala. Ya te agrego al grupo –Con un pan en la mano y su teléfono en la otra, la caraqueña se sentó junto a la española e hizo lo dicho.

-No es por WhatsApp. A veces realmente me dejáis por fuera. Quiero ser genuinamente parte del grupo –Pidió, encogiéndose en su sitio ante la vergüenza que le daba pedir aceptación.

La castaña y la albina se miraron, dudosas sobre qué responderle para que se sintiera mejor.

-Bueno, ya has brindado tu casa, te hemos visto dormida, te hemos visto desnuda –Nala se sonrojó intensamente ante las memorias de una de las tantas visitas sorpresas que sus amigas le daban en la que ella iba saliendo del baño y el resto es deducible-, no conocemos a tu padre pero conocimos a tus amigos que eran como tus hermanos, entonces... –Gabriela paró de contar y alzó la cabeza-, ¿qué le falta?

-¿Desequilibrio mental? –Carina, desempolvando una vidriera, se inmiscuyó en la plática.

-Tengo muchos traumas, ¿eso cuenta? –Las tres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ya hemos paseado a sus mascotas, dormido en su casa, la hemos aguantado llorando por gafedades, la hemos visto con la cara llena de mocos y aun así la queremos –Luz volvió a entrar, acariciando a uno de los perros que la seguía.

-¡Luz, no, los perros están llenos de tierra! –Gritó Carina, quitándose una chancla y amenazándola con ella al ver que la morena, sonriente, acercaba más al perro para que ensuciara el suelo-. ¡Luz, acabo de limpiar! –Corriendo detrás de ella, que salió de inmediato al patio seguida del perro, comenzó a gritarle y a intentar atraparla con toda la furia que tenía.

-Se arrechó La Doña –Rio Gabriela, viéndolas revolcarse en el suelo una vez que la azabache logró llegar hasta ella.

-¿Por qué le llamáis La Doña? –Cuestionó Nala, intrigada.

-Porque claramente es una doña –Siguió la castaña-. Cuando está en casa con sus fachas de señora mexicana, no hay palabra que la describa mejor que Doña.

-Un apodo –Ideó Nozomi, mirando a las otras dos-. Eso le falta a Nala, un apodo.

-¡Cierto! Como La Doña y Luzcat –La otra le dio la razón.

-¿Luzcat? –Se preguntó Nala.

-Es el sobrenombre que tenía en secundaria –Le explicó la prima de Luz-. Su apellido es Uzcátegui, y en ese tiempo estaba en su época de otaca que quiere que le llamen "nekita kawaii desu", así que la nombraron Luzcat.

-Nunca os he oído usar esos motes.

-Así nos tenemos guardadas –Gabriela le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, en la que aparecían sus contactos- A mí me tienen como Gabitch –Sonrió, orgullosa-, a Marcy como Abadeer por Hora de Aventura y a Nozo como Yandere-chan.

Ante la mirada interrogante que la catalana le dedicó a la albina, esta suspiró.

-No me conociste en mis tiempos de yandere –Volvió a observar su celular-. Ni me quieres conocer.

-Entonces... ¿Qué apodo tendré? –Se emocionó, entusiasta.

-Es algo que nace naturalmente, no es un bautizo –Le dijo la caraqueña-. En ese momento serás una de nosotras.

Nala resopló, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, con gesto aburrido y decepcionado.

Finalmente Carina y Luz habían regresado, ambas llenas de tierra, la morena riendo gustosa y la otra, de vez en cuando, dándole trapazos con el paño que ya se había quitado de la cabeza, con un claro gesto de molestia a pesar de haber salido victoriosa de la pequeña disputa.

Entrando a la casa, sin importarle llenarla de barro y lanzar a la mierda todo su esfuerzo por limpiarla, la azabache pasó directamente al baño, ignorando los gestos de burla de sus compañeras. Luz, triunfante, hizo ademán de sentarse junto a Nozomi antes de oír el grito de Nala.

-¡En el sofá no! –Imploró, poniendo sus manos hacia el frente, como si con eso fuera a detenerla-. Es mucho más difícil de limpiar.

-Sólo porque eres tú –Luz iba a obedecer; sin embargo, luego de que uno de los perros, aún alborotado por lo que él veía como un juego entre Luz y Carina, entrara corriendo y se le atravesara en frente a la chica, la morena se tambaleó luego de intentar retroceder para no chocarse contra él y acabó cayendo sobre el mueble.

El golpe que se dio Nala en la frente con su propia mano sonó fuerte. Soltó un bramido de frustración luego de escuchar las risitas nerviosas a su alrededor y prefirió dejarlo pasar antes de molestarse y arruinar su día.

Claro que se le dificultaba cuando ahora era Gabriela quien hacía desastre en su cocina, abriendo la nevera por largo rato mientras decidía qué escoger.

-Gabitch –La nombrada sonrió cuando Nala utilizó el sobrenombre-, no vayas a sacar nada de mi refrigerador, que después no tengo qué tomar. Y lo vas a dejar todo regado, porque te conozco.

-Ay, rela, yo te compro después –Haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía, sacó un refresco sin estrenar para destaparlo, con el inconveniente de que al parecer lo había agitado antes de servírselo y al quitarle la tapa la espuma de la gaseosa acabó por chorrearse por todos lados.

Nala le gritó algún insulto y se paró de inmediato a limpiar lo que había hecho la estúpida de su amiga. Y después era ella la torpe.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo –Anunció Carina, regresando con ropa nueva, sentándose en el comedor, donde estuviera bien lejos de Luz.

-¿Podrías pasarme el trapo con el que estabas limpiando? –Le pidió.

-Ya me senté –Contestó, como un sinónimo del "no" rotundo implícito en la frase.

-Gracias –Dijo, sarcásticamente-. Tal parece que mi opinión aquí es nula.

-Nula –Pensó Nozomi en voz alta, mirando hacia el techo-. Como tú en nuestro grupo.

-Auch –La española se giró a verla, ofendida y extrañada de que fuera Nozomi quien hiciera un comentario que se esperaba de Gabriela o de Carina, escuchando las risas de las otras tres.

-¡No, no! –Se corrigió, también riendo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-. Quiero decir, ese será tu apodo. Nula.

Al principio se notó un poco indignada, pero luego de unos minutos pensándolo, le agarró el gusto.

Al final, tenía lo que quería, ¿no? Sonrió, ya era parte del grupo.

* * *

Ya no sé ni qué escribo, ustedes dejen reviews y ya xd

Sayonara!


	20. Cumpleaños

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Cumpleaños

Si había algo doloroso para él, además de pasar toda su tortuosa existencia recordando el instante en el que perdió la vida, era tener que revivirlo una y otra vez cuando se veía obligado a participar aquel tipo de eventos.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños era sencillamente lo peor que podrían hacerle, a él o a cualquiera de sus compañeros, era el constante recordatorio de que ellos pudieron ser esos niños que correteaban por el local, comían pizza hasta vomitar y regresaban a casa luego del mejor día de sus vidas. Pero ellos no pudieron tener tan buena suerte.

Logró divisar, a lo lejos, a Fredbear. Él daba su show, entretenía a algunos niños y reía suavemente, fingiendo que no estaba agonizando, revolcándose en su propio odio y envidia hacia aquellos pequeños mocosos afortunados que no conocían el valor de lo que tenían.

¿Quién podría recriminarlos por ello? A su edad, él tampoco pensaba en cosas tan complicadas como la vida y la muerte, no ocupaba su tiempo en angustiarse por cuándo o cómo moriría. Es más, apenas era consciente de lo que era la muerte en sí, un niño de nueve años sólo era capaz de entender medianamente que, a veces, a las personas simplemente les llegaba su momento.

Freddy no tendría tanta ira, tanta impotencia, tanto sufrimiento acumulados, si al menos a él le hubiera llegado "su momento". ¿Por qué luego de aquel horrible suceso no pudo simplemente desaparecer? O pasar a otro plano existencial, no importaba a cual, estaba seguro de que cualquiera era mejor que ese. ¿Por qué no pudo descansar?

¿Por qué él tuvo que quedarse en ese asqueroso mundo y ser condenado a pasar el resto de sus días viendo a personas siendo felices, haciendo lo que él no pudo?

¿Por qué él?

Se llegó a preguntar si realmente todas las almas, al morir, se quedaban merodeando el mundo de los vivos penando eternamente. O si acaso era él, por haber sido asesinado, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de cumplir lo que la vida tenía para él.

Pero de ser así, no sabía cuál era su propósito, no sabía cómo lograría la paz.

Todos esos malos sentimientos dentro de él le hicieron verdaderamente malvado, le hicieron igual de desgraciado y maldito que el hombre morado, el que arrancó el último suspiro que sus pulmones pudieron dar.

Ponerse a pensar en cómo sería él si no se hubiera dejado consumir por el odio, si no hubiera tomado la actitud de un psicópata y no se hubiera rebajado a ser igual que quien le hizo daño, era algo que le causaba muchos conflictos y dolores de cabeza, por lo que constantemente evitaba hacerlo.

Durante un tiempo, culpó de toda su desgracia a Fredbear. O a Daniel, mejor dicho. Al fin y al cabo, todo había sucedido en su cumpleaños, ¿no? De no haber estado en el lugar y momento equivocados, él estaría vivo, haciendo su vida como una persona normal.

Sin embargo, el futuro era incierto, y el "hubiera" no existía. Quizás habría tenido una larga y feliz vida, o tal vez habría muerto al día siguiente al resbalarse en el baño. Había un sinfín de posibilidades y por ello, de nuevo, no se complicaba con esas cosas.

El dorado había sufrido tanto o más que él, y todos sus compañeros por igual. No merecía ser injuriado de la manera en la que él lo hacía, y no merecía ser culpado por un crimen que no era suyo.

Con el tiempo, aprendió que la culpa siempre era del victimario, no de la víctima.

Aunque, luego de todas las cosas malas que hizo, ¿realmente conseguiría algún día el descanso eterno que la muerte prometía? ¿Se iría a ese terrible infierno rojo de los cristianos y sería torturado hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿Pagaría sus pecados en el Gehena, sería enjuiciado en el Duat? ¿O ardería en alguno de los círculos del infierno?

Muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta, la incertidumbre no era un sentimiento agradable y ese era otro motivo para no pensar en ello.

Sacándolo totalmente de su reflexión, había llegado la hora de celebrar para el cumpleañero. Esbozando la misma sonrisa mecánica y forzada de siempre, cantó melodiosamente para él aunque sólo quisiera llorar y desgarrarse la garganta gritando, pidiéndole a Dios o a la vida explicaciones.

El niño sopló su vela, soltó una sonora risa de pura alegría y le abrazó. El oso, correspondiendo el gesto, sólo pudo sentir la energía, la felicidad que transmitía esa alma inocente.

¿Cómo podía odiar a un niño por algo de lo que no era consciente, de lo que no era culpable? Al final del día, lo que lo hacía mantener su cordura era ver a los niños reír, pues le recordaban que las pocas memorias que mantenía de su vida eran reales, no ilusiones.

Le recordaban que en él todavía había un poco de humanidad.

* * *

Esto lo escribí rápido porque ya tenía una idea de qué quería escribir pero al final me hice un revoltijo pensando en cómo desarrollar la idea, pensé en varias vainas más y al final me dio la noche, como siempre, y acabé por hacer esto. Pero me quedó bien, eso creo

Por cierto, el Gehena es el infierno de los judíos, y el Duat el de los egipcios.

Sayonara!


	21. Primer beso

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Carina, Nozomi y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Primer beso

Las gotas de lluvia empañaban los vidrios de la pizzería, que cada vez resonaban más fuerte y más rápido al impactar el agua salpicando contra ellos, provocando que Carina soltara un suspiro cansado que rápidamente se convirtió en un bostezo, regresando al lugar en donde estaba.

Atrapadas en la pizzería debido a la fuerte lluvia, ninguna de las cuatro guardias había podido regresar a la comodidad de su hogar. El reloj marcaba las 6:23 am, y las nubes grises que amenazaban con empezar a tirar granizo de un momento a otro eran suficientes para que algunos de los animatrónicos, con preocupación disfrazada de agresividad, les ordenaran a sus respectivas parejas que se quedaran allí hasta que pudieran salir con un paraguas sin miedo a que les cayera un rayo o un trozo de hielo.

Irónicamente, la única de sus amigas sin una pareja oficial era ella, que gustaba de juguetear con Toy Chica pero dejándole bastante en claro a la obsesiva polluela que no había un compromiso de por medio.

(Aunque Carina bien sabía que sí lo había, pues si Toy Chica se enterase de que salía con otras personas, quizás no sobreviviría a su furia).

Regresó al interior del baño, mirando a la rubia probarse el maquillaje de la azabache frente al espejo, sorprendiéndose con cada producto como si nunca hubiera visto uno igual en su vida.

Carina sonrió, los muñecos solían aborrecer a los humanos, sus comportamientos, sus emociones; querían verse aterradores, sin sentimientos, pero en momentos como esos se veían tan inocentes, curiosos, tan niños. El maquillaje de Toy Chica era pintura, adherida a la piel sintética de su rostro, por lo que aplicárselo ella misma le parecía cuanto más entretenido, llamativo bonito.

-Te gusta, ¿eh? –Comentó, aún con la sonrisa, disfrutando sin saber por qué de verla distraída, no fingiendo ser malvada frente a ella.

-No tanto como tú –Como si lo que hubiera dicho no significara nada, no apartó la vista ni por un momento del reflejo de sus pestañas frente al espejo, aplicándose rímel.

La sonrisa de Carina se torció, no avergonzada pero sí un poco incómoda por el cortejo. Toy Chica era intensa, y mira que lo estaba diciendo ella, quien en un principio fue la que atrajo a la rubia a su juego de seducción para agregar a un animatrónico poseído a su lista de conquistas.

Todo había empezado por culpa de Carina, sí. Físicamente, Chica 2.0 representaba literalmente todo lo que a ella le atraía en una mujer, ¿cómo no iba a aprovechar el momento? Además, la obsesión de la gallina por Freddy no era secreto para nadie, pero ahora que el oso estaba empezando una relación con Nozomi, que ella se metiera en el medio podría significarles muchos inconvenientes.

Por ello, Carina se tomó casi como un deber el alejar a Toy Chica, distraerla de cualquier manera para dejar a los otros ser felices. Su relación comenzó siendo meramente sexual, pero con el tiempo la rubia desarrolló una extraña dependencia obsesiva a la que ella llamaba "amor" hacia la humana. Carina no la culpaba, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella?

Lo que odiaba era que, luego de hacer caer a Toy Chica en su juego, ahora estaba cayendo en el de ella. Carina odiaba el compromiso, he ahí la razón de su promiscuidad, de sus relaciones numerosas y poco duraderas con las que ella estaba más que cómoda. Ahora una maldita gallina rubia quería atraparla, adueñarse de ella, poseerla en todos los sentidos, palabras textuales de la Toy.

"¿Cómo librarse de ello?" era una buena pregunta, pero una mejor era: "¿quería librarse de ello?".

-Ya está dejando de llover –Devolviendo todo su maquillaje a su cartera, la chica rio para sus adentros ante la reacción de Toy Chica, viéndola hacer un puchero y zapatear un poco como si de una niña mimada se tratase.

-No quiero que te vayas –Susurró, con voz melosa.

Carina giró los ojos, poniéndose la cartera al hombro y dándose la vuelta.

-Nos vemos esta noche –Dijo, caminando hacia la salida antes de ser detenida por la mano de la rubia rodeando su brazo.

-Te amo, Cari –Ahí estaba otra vez, siendo innecesariamente empalagosa.

Se giró para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pues no respondería a aquella declaración. Seguramente acabaría por hacer molestar a la otra. Sin embargo, acercándose velozmente a su rostro, se detuvo en seco al ver que la otra no se movía para devolverle el gesto, sólo la miraba fijamente. Entendiendo lo que quería, observó los carnosos labios artificiales de la rubia y luego regresó sus ojos hacia los azules de ella, quedándose ahí por un momento.

Todo aquello pasó durante un segundo, un segundo en el que se miraron y pareció eterno, para al final sellar la despedida acortando la distancia entre ellas para darle un beso suave, corto, casi inocente.

Separándose con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó, carraspeando para balbucear un "adiós" y devolviéndose a la salida, Carina no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre aquel acto tan tonto pero tan satisfactorio.

No es como si no hubiera besado antes a Toy Chica. Lo había hecho muchas veces, en muchas partes. Pero siempre de manera brusca, pasional, entre jadeos y respiración entre cortada.

La dejó pensando por un rato, ¿hacía cuánto tiempo que no besaba a alguien por el mero placer de hacerlo con fines románticos y no sólo sexuales?

Y la sensación que le dejó en los labios era la mejor parte. No lo había sido, pero se había sentido como el primer beso.

* * *

Iba a ser basado en hechos reales pero al final no lo fue... tanto xd

Sayonara!


	22. Declaración

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Declaración

-Sí, Mangle es mi novia.

Tomada de la mano con la zorra, Marceline tembló en su sitio mientras veía de frente a su padrastro, quien, perplejo, anonadado, con los ojos bien abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que veía. No era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, sólo estaba estático. A veces fruncía el ceño y otras veces intentaba hablar, no logrando más que un patético balbuceo.

Juntando las cejas en una mueca preocupada, las piernas le flaqueaban cuando tenía la intención de acercarse, por lo que simplemente se mantuvo al lado de Mangle. Ésta, sin verse lo más mínimamente afectada, parecía curiosa y sorprendentemente tranquila, no riendo o armando un escándalo como solía hacerlo.

Los demás, callados, admiraban la escena con asombro, y en el fondo con cierto deje de burla.

Fazbear sabía, en parte, qué sucedía realmente en su pizzería. Claro que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de interacción extraña con los animatrónicos que le dieran señales de inteligencia en los muñecos, más allá de la artificial, como para creer que había algo malo en ellos, pero él no era estúpido, los guardias muertos por las noches no eran desafortunadas coincidencias.

Le causó mucho conflicto que, cuando llegaron sus actuales guardias de seguridad nocturnas, estas sobrevivieran por tanto tiempo, y no tuvieran problema en regresar. No era que no le alegrase que aún estuvieran vivas y que su problema con ese tema hubiera terminado, pero siempre se preguntó por qué.

El extraño amor que demostraban las chicas hacia sus muñecos le llevaba a sacar conclusiones, acertadas aunque él no tuviera constancia de ello, de que los animatrónicos tenían conciencia, y quizás más que eso.

-¿P-p-pero...? ¿Cómo...? –Intercambiando miradas entre su hijastra y la que ahora sabía que era su pareja, finalmente pudo tener una reacción distinta, girando su cabeza y cubriéndose la cara, impotente, desesperado por entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-N-no es para tanto... –La gerente no sabía dónde esconderse de la vergüenza-. Tú ya sabías...

-¿Ya sabía? ¿YA SABÍA? –Se rio, fuerte, nerviosa y forzosamente-. ¿QUÉ ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NO SABÍA QUE YA SABÍA?

-Que ellos tienen vida –Carraspeó, tapándose el rostro sonrojado con la mano libre-, y sentimientos.

-PUES NO, NO LO SABÍA –Tomándose del pelo, negaba con la cabeza y parpadeaba con fuerza, intentando despertar de aquello que parecía una pesadilla.

Claro que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no estaba dramatizando en lo absoluto. No sería normal tomarse aquello con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo es que...? –Señaló a Mangle, incrédulo, al borde del llanto de la sola angustia que le causaba que esa maldita zorra loca que le arrancó el lóbulo frontal de un mordisco a un hombre ahora fuera su nuera.

Y si ellas tenían una relación, podía asumir que las guardias y algunos de sus muñecos igual.

-Larga historia –Apenas murmuró, con un hilillo de voz-. Te la cuento camino a casa, ¿sí? –Alzó el rostro con la esperanza de acabar con esa conversación incómoda de una vez por todas.

-Pero... –Balbuceó, indeciso, no sabiendo cómo formular su siguiente diálogo-, pero es mujer...

Aguantándose la risa, Mangle se mordió un labio, tomando conciencia de que era una situación seria para su novia y aguantando sus comentarios para cuando todos se calmaran. Si no fuera importante para ella, hacía rato que hubiera arruinado el momento.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto aquí? –Volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus manos, soltándose de la albina, apenada.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eres lesbiana?

-No soy... –Su voz sonó aguda, totalmente avergonzada, tímida-. Hablémoslo en casa...

-¿Tu mamá lo sabe? –Siguió él, comenzando a divagar a modo de distracción para sí mismo, todo en pro de su salud mental.

-No, porque no soy lesbiana –Dejó un espacio entre esas y sus siguientes palabras, pensando si era cierto lo que acababa de decir-. Tampoco tendría que saberlo.

-Voy a decírselo.

-Fazbear, ¿qué? –Alarmada, dejó atrás toda vergüenza para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia al viejo.

Él ni la miró, se hizo camino rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera, hacia la salida. Marceline lo siguió, gritando "NO" repetidas veces como si de una niña se tratase, dejando la pizzería en silencio luego de su imprevista ausencia por un momento.

-Supongo que no todos salimos del clóset de la misma manera –Comentó Carina, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Lo iba a subir hace como veinte minutos pero tuve peos con el internet y mi laptop.

Not my fault.

Sayonara!


	23. Dudas

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Gabriela, Nozomi, Carina, Luz y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Dudas

-Foxy, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? Es importante para mí –Gabriela, secándose las lágrimas, haciendo un puchero infantil, hablaba con voz entrecortada, quebradiza.

-No te tendrían que importar ni esa estúpida ni quiénes le prestan atención a ella –El zorro, cruzado de brazos, miraba las cortinas cerradas de su Pirate Cove, escuchando los sollozos de su novia detrás de sí.

-Me importa que me presten atención a mí –Confesó, bajito, aunque él probablemente supiera eso de antemano.

-¿Por qué te importan ellos? ¿No te basta con mi atención?

-No es como si tú me dieras mucha atención...

-¿Te importan más ellos que yo? –La miró de reojo, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Y ahí estaba, dándole la razón a Gabriela.

No le importaba una mierda por qué ella lloraba. No le importaba que tuviera inseguridades y que tratara de taparlas intentando ser el centro de atención. No le importaba si lo que le habían dicho los Toys, lo de compararla con Nala y restregarle en cara que ella no significaba a nada al lado de la española, la había herido. Le importaba que ella se pusiera mal por alguien que no fuera él. En pocas palabras, le importaban sus celos, le importaba que ella no se fijara en absolutamente nadie distinto a él, como si le perteneciera.

A Gabriela le enfermaba esa actitud. Podía soportar que fuera orgulloso, incluso que la celara por cosas tontas, pero que fuera posesivo, que la viera como un objeto y la "protegiera" por el simple hecho de ser de su propiedad, era sencillamente inaceptable.

Frunciendo el ceño, no pudiendo evitar que más lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, clavó una mirada furiosa en su espalda. Respiró profundo, esperando a que su garganta le permitiera hablar sin romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Sí, Foxy. Me importan más un grupo de trastornados que me odian que mi novio –Escupió, siseando como una víbora.

Él sólo bufó, moviéndose inquieto en su sitio, quizá sintiendo cómo la penetrante mirada de ella le taladraba la espalda. Si las miradas mataran...

-Y a ti te importa más tu orgullo herido sin motivo que lo que sea que me pase a mí.

Al final de su oración no pudo sostener el mismo tono desafiante, flaqueando al tener que repensar aquello tantas veces. Su mente era su debilidad, le podía más que cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor. Pensar la siguiente acción de Foxy le angustiaba y dolía más que verlo hacerla, porque su paranoia no conocía límites.

Él seguía sin responder, y eso la estresaba aún más.

Incontrolable e involuntariamente, comenzó a dudar. ¿Qué pasaba si su relación con Foxy no era tan bonita como ella la veía? Sus celos enfermizos no eran sanos, desde luego, pero aprendió a vivir con ello y él, la mayoría de las veces, los controlaba.

Lo que la carcomía por dentro era pensar que esos celos no eran su manera de demostrar amor, sino su forma de marcar territorio. ¿Qué pasaba si la tenía ahí sólo como alguna especie de mascota, con quien desahogarse de vez en cuando para no tener que verse malo frente a todos todo el tiempo?

-Claro que me importas –Suspiró él, finalmente girando sobre sí y acercándose a ella.

Gabriela borró inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su mente al escuchar su voz rasposa, recordando que Foxy aborrecía a los humanos pero aun así estaba con ella, que no tenía sentido que la utilizara. Las dudas seguían ahí, claro, pero se iban disipando, se calmaban igual que su llanto.

Foxy llegó hasta ella y la abrazó, secando torpemente sus lágrimas, incapaz de decirle algo reconfortante por lo inexperto que era en el tema.

-No es que me importe qué piensen ellos de mí, ni que quiera ser mejor que Nala –Gimoteó, aferrándose a sus brazos y mirándolo con ojitos tristes y brillantes-, es que quiero que se fijen en mí, ¿sabes? Soy linda, y carismática, ¿por qué no lo harían?

-Cállate –Musitó, halando bruscamente la cabeza de ella para apegarla a su pecho y acariciar su cabello, apartando la mirada.

Se quedó en silencio, dudando sobre si debía decir algo más o no.

Claro que Foxy era enigmático, y tenía muchas malas cualidades, pero había aprendido a hacerlas a un lado cuando ella lo necesitaba, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que vaya a golpearlos? –Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola reír con ganas por el comentario.

Negó con la cabeza aún sonriente, y le acarició el rostro con dulzura.

Ese maldito pirata la hacía dudar de todo, pero al final, de alguna manera u otra, le recordaba por qué seguían juntos.

* * *

Ya sé que ahora son más cortos, pero miren, los escribo a las diez de la noche y los termino ahorita xd

Suerte que el fictober acepta drabbles y viñetas lol, si no lo habría dejado a las dos semanas.

Sayonara!


	24. Reencarnación

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Reencarnación

Despertar nunca se había sentido tan pesado.

Y eso que él no era el mejor fanático de iniciar cada nuevo día con una sonrisa.

Su cabeza dolía, retumbaba. Pero no era su cráneo, no, ahora era incapaz de sentir ese tipo de padecimientos, sólo que aún no lo había descubierto. El dolor que sentía era interno. Dolía pensar, dolía existir.

Levantándose lentamente del suelo, en el que estaba acostado aunque no recordaba por qué, abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella pizzería en la que trabajaba... ¿"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", se llamaba? Algo así.

Veía pasillos oscuros y sombras. Sentía miedo, miedo a lo desconocido. Su respiración se aceleraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta era completamente innecesaria en él, no sentía nada aunque el aire dejara de llegar a sus pulmones, y eso le ponía aún más nervioso.

Al fondo de uno de los pasillos, divisaba a un animatrónico rojo discutir con otro muy delgado que... ¿flotaba? La oscuridad era casi total pero él aun así podía verlos. De hecho, podía ver cada detalle a su alrededor sin problemas, casi como si tuviera visión nocturna.

Dio un paso adelante y apenas escuchó el sonido metálico y pesado que hizo su pie al girar contra el suelo se giró, alarmado, hacia abajo, admirando por primera vez su cuerpo, brillante, duro, azul.

Ahora lo recordaba.

Sus últimos momentos los tenía grabados a fuego en la mente, cada punzada agonizante antes de morir y cada deseo silencioso de que su sufrimiento culminara estaban presentes, frescos en su memoria. Pero el resto de su vida... era como si se hubiera borrado.

Recordaba su nombre, y no mucho más que eso.

Se acercó, lento, acostumbrándose a su cuerpo, hasta los dos que mantenían una conversación no muy amigable en la entrada de la oficina en la que él había muerto.

-¿Entonces para qué demonios me dejaste matarlo si ibas a hacer esta estupidez? –Al ver al azul acercarse, el zorro lo señaló con desprecio, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones –The Puppet contestó, indiferente, dispuesto a retirarse.

El otro, sin entender mucho de qué hablaban, se adentró a la oficina, abriendo mucho los ojos al encontrarse con tan aterradora escena.

¿Ese cadáver ensangrentado tirado en el suelo había sido él? Aún no olía a podrido, no debían haber pasado más de unas horas, pero ese cuerpo vacío de alma se sentía tan distante de él ahora que poseía el cuerpo de Toy Bonnie...

Se giró sobre sí mismo, procesando la tétrica imagen y las palabras de Foxy, conectándolos con los recuerdos de su inesperado fallecimiento, para enfrentar a la marioneta y preguntar, dudoso:

-¿Por qué estoy vivo? –Cuestionó, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Lo mismo me pregunto –Soltó el rojo, gruñendo.

Por primera vez los ojos de asesino y víctima se encontraron, lanzando miradas rabiosas uno al otro. Había sido él, Foxy lo había matado.

-Tienes otra oportunidad –Anunció el títere, y se apresuró a retirarse del lugar antes de recibir más preguntas que se negaba a responder.

¿Otra oportunidad para qué? ¿Para ser miserable y fracasar en todo como en su vida pasada? Porque, oh, sí, convenientemente eso sí lo recordaba.

Mirando hacia atrás en su vida, sus únicos recuerdos eran sentimientos de tristeza, decepción. Lo más reciente era sobre el zorro, torturándolo hasta su muerte, no dejándolo morir de manera rápida como él lo hubiera deseado.

Recordaba también que aquello había sido autorizado por la marioneta, recordaba que él mismo había estado de acuerdo...

Pero entonces, ¿por qué todavía se encontraba entre los vivos? Con ese nuevo cuerpo, "nuevas oportunidades". Ahora era un muñeco, esclavizado a servir para esa pizzería maldita, ¿oportunidades de qué?

¿Qué sentido tenía reencarnar? Él no quería continuar ahí.

Había entendido que fue The Marionette quien le devolvió la vida. ¿Pero por qué a él? ¿Qué acaso no había personas más merecedoras, más deseosas de seguir existiendo, que él?

En este punto, Puppet se veía como un sádico desquiciado que gozaba con verlo sufrir por el resto de sus días, pero con el tiempo Toy Bonnie aprendería que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Para cuando salió de sus pensamientos, el pirata ya se había retirado del lugar, dejándolo solo con la escena del crimen detrás de él.

Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo modo de "vida", si así se le podía llamar. La pregunta era cómo lo haría. No, la pregunta era si quería hacerlo.

Y la respuesta inmediata era "no", pero ahí estaba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Suicidio? Con esa nueva forma, no estaba seguro de poder repetir su muerte.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que llegara algo mejor. Un motivo para existir.

* * *

Esto iba a ser más largo e iba a relatar más de su vida pasada pero... nah, mucho contenido, mejor para otra ocasión.

Sayonara!


	25. Sacrificio

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Marceline y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Sacrificio

Recostada de una de las paredes, siendo aplastada por los agobiantes brazos de Mangle a su alrededor, Marceline suspiró, sabiendo que había sido otra noche de sueño perdida.

-Sabes que debería estar durmiendo, ¿no? –Habló, con voz apagada debido al sueño, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de estar con ella, por asfixiante que fuera su compañía.

-Vamos, Marcy, no te quejes ahora que por fin saqué al estúpido de Foxy de mi cueva –La voz cantarina de la albina inundó la sala, sobresaltándola antes de que pudiera caerse del sueño.

-Es que tengo que descansar –Bostezó, confirmándolo-. No puedo vivir a base de café.

La zorrita bajó las orejas, aflojando levemente su firme agarre mientras hacía un exagerado gesto de tristeza, característico en ella.

-Cierto que los humanos tienen esa extraña costumbre de dormir a diario –La humana negó con la cabeza, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Aún en esas condiciones, no pudo evitar que un pensamiento desagradable cruzara por su mente, manteniéndola despierta mientras lo analizaba, casi involuntariamente.

Mangle gustaba de acaparar su atención siempre que podía. Esto se debía a que Marceline, como cualquier persona, tenía responsabilidades, y más si cargaba con el liderazgo de una franquicia millonaria en los hombros. No podía sacrificar sus horas de trabajo por pasar más tiempo con su pareja. Le dedicaba sus horas libres, y a veces sus horas de sueño, pero Mangle siempre quería más.

Si lo veía de esa manera, sonaba incluso triste. Lo que ella hiciera para Mangle, nunca sería suficiente. Era humana, no podía darle más. Pero si no lo fuera...

Toy Freddy siempre estaba ahí. Literalmente vivían uno con el otro, y podía comprender a Toy Foxy en muchas cosas que seguramente Marceline no por falta de experiencia. ¿Por qué Mangle la habría escogido a ella, si claramente su bienestar estaba con el oso?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas. ¿Qué pasaba si lo mejor para ambas era dejar que Mangle estuviera feliz con el oso?

-Creo que se quedó dormida –Murmuró Endo, al ver a la castaña con los ojos cerrados, aferrándose al pecho de Foxy 2.0 como si no quisiera alejarse nunca.

-Ya sé, cállate –La zorrita la mandó a callar, acurrucando a Marcy para que tuviera una mejor posición para descansar.

Escuchándolas discutir entre susurros, se sintió mal por habérsele cruzado una separación por la cabeza.

Mangle realmente la quería, por eso estaba con ella. No tenía reparo en demostrarlo en público, constantemente, aunque a Marceline le incomodara.

No podía terminar con ella... Ninguna lo soportaría. Además, Mangle había sacrificado la felicidad de Toy Freddy y la relación que pudieron haber tenido por dárselo todo a ella. ¿Cuándo se le había pasado por la cabeza algo tan egoísta como dejarla luego de que Mangle lo había dejado todo por ella?

Suspiró, aún sin abrir los ojos para no arruinar la discusión que aún mantenían las dos cabezas sobre no hacerla despertar. Eran felices así, no estaban pasando por un mal momento en su relación. No tendría que pensar en esas tonterías.

Logrando calmarse a sí misma, más por su sueño que porque realmente supiera cómo hacerlo, finalmente se rindió y cayó dormida, disfrutando internamente de que los brazos de la zorrita estuvieran rodeándola a ella y no a Toy Freddy.

* * *

Cada vez son más cortos, ya sé, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

Sayonara!


	26. Conociendo a los padres

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Conociendo a los padres

Golpeando nerviosamente la mesa con sus dedos, Nozomi miró de nuevo la hora en su teléfono, esperando ansiosa la llegada del resto de sus compañeras mientras movía su pierna involuntariamente, sentada junto a los tres miembros de su familia. Su hermana, notando su inquietud, le tomó la mano para que esta se calmara y le mirara, asintiendo con la cabeza como muestra de apoyo.

Sus amigas la habían ayudado a elaborar la excusa perfecta para reunir a su familia en la pizzería. Ese día se cumplían exactamente tres años desde que habían tomado el trabajo como guardias nocturnas en la actual Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y aunque a ellas les valía bastante mierda la fecha, les servía de coartada para el plan que Nozomi quería llevar a cabo. Decir que querían celebrar el día "especial" y, de paso, presentarles a su nueva compañera, Nala, que llevaba trabajando allí la mitad del tiempo que ellas, fue suficiente para convencer a su madre de presentarse en el lugar.

Claro que la señora se daría cuenta del engaño si sólo ella y sus hijos asistían al evento, por lo que las guardias se tomaron la molestia de invitar también a sus padres, siendo así la única forma en la que la albina logró reunir a su familia allí.

Faltaba una persona en su mesa, era notorio por la silla vacía. Nozomi, a pesar de no querer hablar más con su padre por el inconveniente de semanas atrás, le llamó y pidió que estuviera ahí debido a lo importante que era la noticia que quería darles. Él no llegó, y la verdad, ninguno de los cuatro en la mesa esperaba que lo hiciera.

Finalmente las chicas comenzaron a llegar, cosa que la tranquilizó al verlas entrar a la Party Room que habían alquilado para la ocasión. Primero fueron Nala y Carina, que entraron poco antes que la familia de la última, seguidos de Luz, Gabriela y sus padres, siendo Axel el último en arribar, junto a la madre de Luz, a quien se había ofrecido a ir a recoger.

La madre de Carina y la de Nozomi no tardaron ni un segundo en sentarse a entablar una amena conversación. La albina y sus hermanos se levantaron de esa mesa, dejando a las dos mujeres y al padre de Cari con su conversación.

-Ya hablé con los encargados –Axel se dirigió a los que estaban sentados en su mesa, es decir, sus padres y su tía, aunque con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la sala pudieran escucharlo-. Los animatrónicos están en otra fiesta, en lo que termine vendrán para acá. Las pizzas no deben tardar.

Mirándolos a todos convivir, Nala esbozó una sonrisa triste, acercándose a sus amigas en su silenciosa búsqueda de apoyo y confort.

-Desearía que mis padres también estuvieran aquí –Murmuró.

-Podemos planear otra fiesta cuando tu padre venga de viaje –Le animó Luz, enérgica como siempre-. Le podemos hacer una bienvenida, y como tú tienes plata seguro será hasta mejor que esta tontería.

Consiguió que la española riera y olvidara sus penas, animándose de nuevo y presentándose cordialmente con todos los padres de sus amigas.

-¿Nala? –Al darle la mano al padre de Gabriela, no pudo evitar reconocer la sonrisa burlesca en su rostro y entender de dónde la había heredado su amiga-. ¿Cómo en El Rey León?

Forzando su sonrisa para verse amable, negó con la cabeza y contestó, lo más suave posible.

-En realidad, significa "regalo" en swahili –Afirmó, consiguiendo sacar una risa en el hombre.

-Claro. Perdona el mal chiste –Ella sólo respondió que estaba bien, no le tomó importancia y se retiró.

-Iván, qué falta de respeto –Su esposa le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esh que quería preguntarle dónde eshtaba Shimba –Con un muy marcado acento español fingido, hizo burla de la chica, aprovechando que ya no podía escucharlo debido a la distancia.

Como Axel había anunciado, los animatrónicos ingresaron a la sala en poco tiempo, siendo recibidos con aplausos y risillas disimuladas de las guardias. Resignados a seguir el protocolo, dieron un pequeño show de apenas unos minutos para entretener al público, para luego pasar al modo de interacción que tenían programado y darse un poco de libertad a usar su inteligencia artificial con los clientes.

-Bueno, mamá –Luz le extendió la mano nerviosamente a su progenitora, que la miró de manera enojada y la aceptó de mala gana, levantándose de su asiento-. Ya te expliqué esto, no te vayas a alterar y a gritar porque los padres de mis amigas aún no lo saben –Parándose frente a Bonnie, que tenía un semblante nervioso y receloso, finalmente, luego de cinco años de relación, los presentó-. Él es Bonnie, mi novio.

El conejo la observó detalladamente. Bajita, regordeta, morena, el cabello largo y violeta atado en una cola de caballo y la temerosa mirada esmeralda que le dedicaba le recordaba a la de su novia años atrás. Luz era una copia de su madre, sin dudas.

Aunque él extendió su mano, siendo amenazado por su novia con anterioridad para que fuera amable, la mujer se negó a devolverle el gesto, sólo viéndolo de arriba a abajo, con miedo, con repudio.

-Sandra –Al ver a su prima palidecer, Luisa, la madre de Gabriela, se acercó junto a su marido a la escena para evitar que hiciera un escándalo-. Respira hondo, ven a sentarte.

-¿Tú ves esto normal? –Señaló al animatrónico frente a ella, ofendida-. ¿Te parece bien que tu hija esté con una cosa?

-Obviamente no –Respondió, mirando de reojo a Foxy que se acercaba también hacia ellas-. Pero ellas son mayores y eligen lo que quieran hacer. Ya se te habló de esto.

-Dios mío –Persignándose, horrorizada de que todos lo tomaran con naturalidad, trató de alejarse del conejo lo más posible.

-Así reaccionan al principio –Apoyándose del hombro de Bonnie, que lo miró con molestia por su interrupción burlesca en el momento menos indicado, el zorro se inmiscuyó en la conversación-. Suegros –Dijo, a manera de saludo, mirando a los padres de su novia.

-No nos llames así –Advirtió Iván, con enojo.

-Nozomi, angelito, qué honor volver a verte –La albina giró los ojos cuando el chico de cabello negro intentó piropearla-. ¿Cómo está la única amiga bonita que tiene mi hermana?

-Juan Carlos, ¿tienes que ser así de desagradable? –Carina le reclamó a su hermano menor, intentando correrlo del lugar para que no las molestara.

Rápidamente empezaron una discusión sobre las intenciones "románticas" que tenía con la albina, que obviamente en el fondo eran maliciosas, conociendo a Carina y lo mucho que se parecía a su hermano aunque ambos lo negaran; todo esto, bajo la mirada amenazante de Freddy, que se hizo paso hasta ellos y se paró justo a un lado de su esposa, siendo detenido por la mano de ella para que no hiciera una estupidez como golpear al chico.

-Wey, respeta –El que sí podía interrumpir sin que los presentes se asustaran era el hermano de la afectada, deteniendo la mano de Carlos antes de que se posara en la cintura de Nozomi-. ¿Cómo está tu novia?

El chico rodó los ojos, rindiéndose para evitar conflictos. Haruka era mucho más alto que él, y aunque era delgado, de apariencia delicada o débil según la percepción de cada quién, no podía negar que su estatura y su gesto al proteger a Nozomi imponían el suficiente respeto como para que la dejara en paz.

Nozomi suspiró, sonriéndole en agradecimiento. Haruka era un idiota, pero uno consciente.

-Freddy, llegó el momento –Una vez su hermano se hubo retirado, Nozomi tomó la mano del oso, tratando de calmarse.

-Hey, respira, tienes que estar tranquila para que tu madre se lo tome mejor –Recomendó Nala, acariciando su hombro.

-No tienes que hacer esto... –El castaño intentó detener lo inevitable, recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.

-¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo! –Estuvo a punto de alterarse, de no ser porque Luz le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara al ver a la hermana de Nozomi acercarse-. Está bien, Naomi sabe.

Las chicas y el propio Freddy se sorprendieron, viendo a la muchacha castaña posarse a un lado de su hermana y mirar, desconfiada, a su cuñado.

-Difícil de creer, pero al fin nos conocemos, Freddy –Habló, con tono frío, brusco, distante, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a la albina-. Ahora o nunca, Nozomi. Mamá y Haruka deben saber.

-Llámalos –Pidió, respirando profundo.

Sus amigas, luego de darle algunas palabras de apoyo, la dejaron sola con Freddy. Apretó fuertemente su mano al ver a su madre y sus hermanos acercarse, con el corazón a mil por hora y la quijada temblándole. Aún no comenzaba a hablar y ya tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué fue, Nozomi? –Su madre exigió una explicación, mirándola raro al ver la mano de su hija entrelazada con la de aquel muñeco.

-Mami, ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de los asesinatos en la pizzería y las leyendas urbanas...? –Comenzó, con voz temblorosa.

-Ay sí, no me vayas a hablar de eso otra vez. Te dije que es muy peligroso seguir en este lugar con tantos rumores y cosas raras –La mujer tomó fuertemente en su mano el rosario que colgaba de su cuello, rezando en voz baja.

Freddy sólo estaba estático en su sitio, sin saber realmente cómo apoyar a Nozomi sin cagarla, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacer algo, pues su esposa se había bloqueado al ver a su madre con gesto de miedo y había dejado de hablar.

-Es real, mamá –Naomi continuó, de la manera más cruda posible-. Los muñecos tienen vida y poseen la capacidad de actuar como humanos.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –La señora le golpeó el brazo para que dejara de decir sandeces, rezando más fuerte, reacia a creer tal tontería pero prevenida, por si acaso.

-¿Ah sí? –El chico se lo tomó con más calma, irónico, sonriendo confiado, y extendió su mano izquierda hacia Freddy, burlón-. Mucho gusto, Haruka –Se presentó, viendo que el oso no respondía-. Qué graciosas son mis hermanitas.

Cuando estuvo a punto de bajar la mano, el gesto fue correspondido, sorprendiéndose al notar que Freddy también se presentaba.

-Freddy Fazbear –Anunció, simplemente, apretando la mano del chico, con la mirada fija en él.

Haru logró soltarse y se sobó la mano, asombrado de la fuerza que aplicó el animatrónico. Mirando su dedo meñique, notó una hendidura dolorosa, lo que lo llevó a fijarse en la mano del oso, descubriendo una sortija plateada que rodeaba su dedo anular. El humano dudó, ¿por qué tenía un anillo de compromiso?

-Mamá, sólo quiero que conozcas a Freddy –Señaló Nozomi, tartamudeando, evitando que su hermana se volviera a meter-. El resto te lo cuento en la casa.

Había fracasado medianamente en su labor, pero no se sentía capaz de decir algo tan importante bajo toda esa presión. Con la ayuda de su hermana sería más fácil, pero sentía que no eran ni el momento ni el lugar indicados.

-¿Entonces esta fiesta pa' qué fue? –Se quejó Carina, recibiendo un codazo de Nala en respuesta.

-¿Y si tú aprovechas y se lo cuentas a tus padres? –Le retó Luz.

-¿Qué? Ni de broma –Rió, negando con la cabeza-. Imagínate que tu hija te salga lencha y de paso se mete con un animatrónico poseído. Sería mucho para ellos.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste –Le animó la catalana a Nozomi, logrando que esta soltara un soplido inconforme y asintiera con la cabeza.

-Eso quiero creer.

La fiesta terminó y cada quien se disponía a dirigirse hacia su hogar. Despidiéndose, como de costumbre, Nozomi le dio un beso a Freddy antes de que este se retirara a continuar con su trabajo.

Al darse la vuelta se quedó paralizada, viendo a su hermano parado detrás de ella.

-¿Qué carajo? –Susurró, estático, inexpresivo, así era como reaccionaba él al asombro.

-Te dijo que en casa hablábamos, ¿no? –Una vez más, Naomi le salvó el pellejo, tomando a Haruka por los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

Nozomi suspiró, estresada de sólo pensar lo que le esperaba en casa.


	27. Disney

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Disney

 _Aquella tarde nublada y de brisa fresca, Thomas llegó de la escuela cabizbajo, con semblante triste, como si el día gris se sincronizara con sus emociones. Subió las incontables escaleras del deteriorado edificio oscuro en el que residía, sin soltarse de la mano de su madre desde que lo había recogido media hora antes, hasta que por fin entró al pequeño departamento y se adelantó a su habitación para dejar a un lado su mochila y tirarse en la cama._

 _-Estás sucio, Thomas. Ve a ducharte –Ordenó la muchacha, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta con llaves y dirigiéndose a la cocina._

 _Se disponía a preparar la comida del día siguiente, mas el sospechoso silencio le llamó la atención, haciéndola dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto, en caso de que algo malo le hubiera sucedido a su hijo. Se lo encontró boca abajo sobre la vieja cama matrimonial que ambos compartían, sollozando tan bajo y débil como podía._

 _Thomas solía ser obediente, por lo que el hecho de que hiciera una rabieta o un acto de malcriadez eran casi inconcebibles en él. Si estaba llorando debía ser por algo importante._

 _-¿Mi niño? –Se subió a la cama haciéndola rechinar, acostándose al lado de él para hacerle un par de caricias suaves en ese largo cabello rubio oscuro que le hacía parecerse tanto a su madre-. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Otra vez te molestan en la escuela? Si es así hablaré con los padres de esos abusadores._

 _-No –Gimoteó el niño, hipeando al intentar detener su llanto para poder mantener una conversación con su progenitora, girando su cabeza hacia ella-. Daniel estaba jugando conmigo... y me dejó para irse con Peter y Alex._

 _La madre suspiró, sabiendo que una de sus responsabilidades era ayudar a su hijo con sus problemas de socialización, por tontos que se vieran a la edad que ella tenía._

 _Su hijo era un niño tímido, reservado, de pocos amigos, por lo que siempre le pareció extraño que un niño que fuera un grado mayor, como lo era Daniel, se juntara con él. Y claro que le alegraba que Thomas tuviera un amigo, pero ella sabía que ese niño siempre tendría preferencia por otros niños de su edad, así que tarde o temprano dejarían al suyo solo._

 _-¿Y por qué no lo seguiste y jugaste con ellos? ¿O no fuiste a jugar con tus amiguitos de tu salón?_

 _El niño bufó, él no tenía amigos en su salón._

 _-Peter no dejó que jugara con ellos –La chica rodó los ojos, ese niño mimado y engreído, creyéndose gran cosa por tener mucho dinero, igual que sus padres-, porque yo nunca he ido a Disneyland y no entiendo de qué hablan._

 _-Bueno, mi cielo, no todos tenemos las mismas facilidades que Peter y su familia tienen –Intentó explicarle, aunque el tema de que no todos tenían dinero era algo que ya había tenido que hablar con su hijo, por culpa del mismo niño mimado y sus amigos de la alta sociedad._

 _-¿Por qué nosotros no podemos ir a Disney, mamá? –Lloriqueó, hundiendo su carita empapada en lágrimas en la almohada-. Todos los niños del salón de Daniel han ido. Hasta la niña de mi salón, Julieth, ya fue._

 _Suspiró, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a su hijo que Daniel, Peter y Julieth eran niños ricos? ¿Cómo le decía que Alex, siendo de una familia de clase media, tenía la oportunidad de vacacionar en donde quisiera si sus padres ahorraban lo suficiente, pero ella no estaba en la capacidad de obtener tanto dinero para complacerlo a él?_

 _Levantó a Thomas y le llevó al baño, diciéndole que hablarían de eso después de cenar._

 _Mientras ayudaba a su hijo a quitarse la ropa, no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma en el espejo, viéndose despeinada, con grandes bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, cansada, como si fuera mucho más vieja de lo que era._

 _Sin dudas le gustaría llevar a su hijo a donde él quisiera, consentirlo y complacerlo en todo, pero sus recursos eran sumamente limitados. Debía dos meses de renta del departamento en el que vivían, que esperaba pagar cuando el padre de Thomas se dignara a pagar la manutención que le daba cuatro o cinco veces al año, cuando debería hacerlo mensualmente._

 _Sólo era generosa con la escuela de Thomas. Quería lo mejor para él así que más de la mitad de su sueldo se iba en los pagos de su educación. Lo que le quedaba era para la comida y otros gastos; y si se resignaba a irse a pie hasta el trabajo y no gastar en transporte público, le sobraba algo para comprarle un helado a su hijo todos los viernes._

 _Madre soltera, criando a un niño de siete años cuando ella apenas tenía veinte, durmiendo poco, ni un sólo día de descanso en su trabajo, se estaba consumiendo la vida cuando apenas aprendía a vivirla. Todo había sido más difícil desde el nacimiento de Thomas, aprender a apañárselas sola luego de que su familia le diera la espalda no fue tarea fácil, pero su niño la motivaba a seguir, a laborar sin descanso para construirle un futuro digno._

 _-¿Entonces algún día iremos a Disney? –A falta de un comedor, Thomas se sentó a comer su cereal en el sofá frente al pequeño televisor de la sala, recién bañado y animado por la charla con su madre._

 _-Tal vez –Resopló, sentándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos con cansancio, diciéndose a sí misma que no podía dejarse vencer por el sueño hasta que su hijo terminara de comer, se entretuviera un rato con sus caricaturas y ambos se fueran a la cama._

 _-¿Y me podré subir a una montaña rusa? –Siguió, su madre sólo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente ante la emoción inocente del niño-. ¿Y me comprarás churros?_

 _-Y unas orejas de Mickey, para que las lleves a la escuela y se las muestres a tus amigos –Se rió de sí misma, sabiendo que eso era una simple ilusión, un deseo muy distante de su realidad, pero soñar no costaba nada-. Y para mí una taza de Minnie, para tomar el café todas las mañanas._

 _Thomas saltó de la alegría, dejó su tazón con cereal a un lado y se prendó del cuello de su madre en un gran abrazo. Los párpados pesados de su madre, luchando por mantenerse abiertos, mirándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa, jamás se borrarían de su memoria._

-¿Entonces? ¿Se te ocurre algo que quieres que te traiga? Y no me vayas a pedir ron, maldito borracho –Gabriela le sonrió, negando con la cabeza, extendiéndole su teléfono al pirata.

Foxy volvió en sí de aquel recuerdo, borroso en su memoria. Aquellos días en los que él no entendía verdaderamente por qué su madre nunca pudo llevarlo a Disney, los estaba reviviendo al escuchar a su novia cuando le decía que se iría una semana al parque, preguntándole si quería que le comprara algún recuerdo del lugar.

En cualquier otro momento le habría dicho que no le jodiera y que estaba en contra de que se fuera, así sea por una semana, pero si se trataba de Disney...

Aceptó el móvil de Gabriela, dejándola sorprendida al haber esperado una respuesta como la de arriba, y comenzó a escribir en la pantalla táctil sus deseos en una lista, para luego devolvérselo a la castaña.

-¿Churros? –La chica rio, inconsciente del valor sentimental que tenía para él hacerle esa petición-. No te puedo traer churros de Orlando, Foxy. Te puedo comprar aquí cerca, si quieres.

-Entonces trae lo demás –Demandó, cruzándose de brazos y esperando que terminara de leer.

-¿Orejas de Mickey? ¿...Una taza de Minnie? –De ser otra persona, se habría reído en su cara por pedir cosas que ella catalogaría como "mariqueras", pero viniendo de Foxy, del zorro pirata que ella conocía, ¿por qué pediría tal cosa?

-Son para ti. Sólo quiero que las tengas, y que las guardas como si yo te las hubiera regalado, aunque no puedo hacerlo –Se encogió de hombros, dejando a la castaña aún más confundida-. No preguntes. Sólo cómpralo.

Deduciendo que algo le pasaba al zorro, pero que se negaría a contárselo, Gabriela sólo lo abrazó, dejando apenas el suficiente espacio entre ambos para que él pudiera ver su mirada dudosa.

Las ojeras bajo los ojos de su novia debido a la falta de sueño le recordaban algo, pero no sabía exactamente a qué. Tan rápido como el recuerdo había venido, se había disipado en su memoria, dejando tan solo la fugaz imagen de una mujer joven de largo cabello rubio.

* * *

Tenía planeado algo súúúper distinto para hoy y simbalaika lo sabe, pero trataré de escribirlo para otra ocasión, porque esa idea tiene que ver la luz.

Sayonara!


	28. ArulloMimos

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Arrullo/Mimos

El charco de sangre que rodeaba el pequeño cuerpecito maltrecho le mancharía los pies de no ser porque él estaba flotando frente a la escena, asqueado. El cuadro era cuanto menos vomitivo, y eso que Puppet había visto cosas mucho peores.

Él, que fue torturado hasta su muerte y dejado en un basurero bajo la lluvia; que vio al mismo hombre que lo dañó acabar con la vida de muchos niños más y convertirlos en monstruos; que presenció cómo aquellas almas inocentes, corrompidas por el odio, se transformaban en seres de maldad y arrastraban a la muerte a un montón de guardias que nunca le habían hecho nada a nadie; él, que vio tortura, vio sangre, vio súplicas de vida y de muerte, estaba incomodísimo y airado de sólo tener que ver al niño frente a él, aun chorreando fluidos aunque su corazón hubiera dejado de latir hace rato.

Y es que él vivió, observó e hizo muchas cosas malas, pero para él ira inconcebible que un grupo de niños "inocentes" fueran los causantes de la masacre frente a sus ojos.

Pudo captar un pequeño haz de luz blanca por el rabillo de su ojo, girándose por instinto hacia el cúmulo de energía que flotaba, intentando esconderse en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas temblorosas y llorando.

Se acercó a una distancia moderada, sabiendo que la pequeña luz que ahora estaba tomando forma de niño estaba asustada, no queriendo hacerlo sentirse peor.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? –Susurró, con voz temblorosa.

Era lógico que fuera lo primero que preguntara al darse cuenta de que estaba afuera de su cuerpo, y que podía ver a su cadáver llenarse de moscas en algún lugar recóndito de la pizzería mientras los gritos de sus padres exclamando su nombre se escuchaban lejanos, puesto que su hermano indirectamente causó su desgracia.

Obviamente su hermano mayor no fue el culpable. Era un niño inquieto, buscaba riñas donde no debía, pero nunca quiso involucrar al menor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la pandilla de niñatos con la que se había metido acabaría por hacer pagar a su hermanito en lugar de a él por alguna estupidez de niños, golpeándolo como escarmiento, sin medir su fuerza y sin esperarse que el pequeño Lucas perdiera la vida.

-Ya no pertenecen al mismo mundo –Dijo, secante.

No era necesario explicarle demasiado. El niño, aunque pequeño, entendía que estaba muerto. No era tan difícil descubrirlo por sí solo, aunque al principio pareciera una horrenda pesadilla.

-Quiero a mis papás –Sollozó, ya con la voz quebradiza, encogiéndose más en su sitio al ver al títere acercarse.

-Sígueme –Ordenó, esta vez con un tono un poco más tenue, extendiéndole la mano.

Lucas no supo porque, pero aceptó la mano y se dejó guiar por la marioneta mientras flotaban por la pizzería. La presencia, la energía que transmitía Puppet, era fuerte, dominante, atrayente, como si le hipnotizara.

Una vez llegados hasta la Game Area, donde el animatrónico regordete del niño de los globos los esperaba, The Marionette le dio la explicación más suave que pudo, contándole con palabras sencillas para que él entendiera el cómo se quedaría reviviendo su propia muerte por la eternidad si no le obedecía.

Negándose a pasar por esa agonía de nuevo, se metió casi sin dudar en el muñeco.

Su mente se quedó en blanco por un momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Ya no lo recordaba. ¿Por qué estaba con vida? ¿Quién era él?

Lo único que guardaba su memoria eran sentimientos, todos de tristeza o de dolor, provocándole nervios, angustia, ansiedad, incertidumbre.

-Tranquilo –Susurró Puppet, tomándolo de nuevo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la pared contraria, donde estaba la Prize Corner.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su caja musical, pretendiendo idear algún discurso o algo que entretuviera al infante para que olvidara todo lo malo acumulado dentro de él que lo mantenía intranquilo y gimoteando ante su imposibilidad para llorar, pero se detuvo al notar que Balloon Boy se estaba calmando solo, levantando su cabeza con gesto curioso al escuchar la meliflua melodía que acariciaba sus oídos.

-¿Te gusta? –El niño asintió con la cabeza, mirando directamente a la caja musical al entender que el maravilloso sonido provenía de ahí-. Acércate.

El chiquillo hizo caso, dejando que Puppet lo sentara entre sus piernas, embobado por la tonada que parecía canción de cuna. Aquello lo había distraído, por lo que el títere no perdió la oportunidad de comenzar a acariciar su cabeza con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

Lucas, aunque más nunca nadie lo llamaría por ese nombre, de manera inconsciente se recostó en el pecho de la marioneta, en busca de comodidad. Sus párpados se cerraron, y aunque no podía dormir, eso parecía que hacía.

Y aunque a partir de ese momento el sentimiento de que había olvidado algo muy importante y de que no podría descansar jamás hasta que descubriera qué era se apoderase de él, en ese preciso instante, su rostro era la descripción gráfica de la paz.

* * *

Este capítulo está aquí para que simbalaika llore.

Sayonara!


	29. Reunión con amigos

**Advertencias:** Basado en el fic Desechados de simbalaika. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala, Aaron y Xavier pertenecen a **simabalaika.** Laili pertenece a **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1.** La trama de esta historia es de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Reunión con amigos

-Que os quedáis aquí, dije. Chitón –Ordenó Nala, intentando con toda su fuerza cerrar la puerta del taller en el que pretendía encerrar a los Toys mientras que Toy Freddy, con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo ninguno, le hacía la competencia tirando de la manilla desde el lado contrario.

-¿En serio crees que nos vas a mantener aquí? –Toy Chica, de brazos cruzados, le miraba desde adentro de la habitación, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Tengo una reunión con mis amigos hoy! ¡No podéis andar por la casa como si nada! –Intentó aplicar más fuerza pero al final desistió, sabiendo que acabarían por dañar la puerta.

-Pero tus amigos no han llegado –Puppet abrió la puerta de forma brusca, haciendo que Toy Freddy se golpeara en la cara y le maldijera en voz alta antes de intentar golpearlo de vuelta, y salió del cuarto sin hacer el más mínimo reparo en lo que la humana decía.

-Además, ¿qué más da si nos ven? Son ellos los que vienen a tu casa, no nosotros los que invadimos la suya –Mangle no podía mantener su boca cerrada, desfilando como la diva que creía que era en dirección a la sala de estar.

Nala se pasó las manos por la cara y gruñó con fastidio. No la respetaban ni en su propia casa.

-¿Mi casa, mis reglas; mi casa, yo mando? –Dijo, como un último intento de que los Toys le hicieran caso.

Supo que lo había conseguido al oír al oso que se auto llamada el líder suspirar, fastidiado. Ellos sabían perfectamente que Nala era una persona solitaria, los únicos amigos que tenía estaban encaminándose a la casa, seguramente, y Toy Freddy sabía que descubrir un secreto como el hecho de que Nala guardara seis animatrónicos poseídos en su casa era motivo para no volver a hablarle más nunca. No lo admitiría, pero no querría ver a Nala triste por ello.

Accedió, de mala gana, y se comprometió a encerrar a los demás y a sí mismo en el taller cuando escuchara a los humanos acercarse, dejando a la castaña medianamente tranquila al saber aquello.

Salió de su casa, aún nerviosa por el hecho de que los animatrónicos estuvieran en su sala, y se dirigió a comprar los snacks que se supone debía proveer para su reunión, pero que, como siempre, había olvidado comprar con anticipación. Una lástima que muchos locales estuvieran cerrados por ser día feriado, que los que estuvieran abiertos no tuvieran las cosas que ella quería, y que en el único supermercado en el que halló lo que buscaba, sólo una caja estuviera abierta. Vaya día.

Mientras tanto, parándose frente a la entrada de la casa de Nala, Laili tocó el timbre con insistencia, luego de varios intentos en los que la dueña de la casa no respondía, probablemente por lo alto que estaba el volumen de su televisor, alcanzándose a entender con claridad lo que decía la serie que veía.

-¿Se habrá quedado dormida? –Se preguntó la muchacha, mirando a sus dos compañeros en busca de respuesta.

-Seguro, porque dijo que estaría aquí a las dos –Contestó su novio, Xavier, viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca para confirmar que no se habían equivocado de hora-. Pues tendremos que despertarla –Dijo, mirando a su hermano.

Aaron, a su lado, entendió a lo que se refería, sacando de su bolsillo el juego de llaves que Nala les había facilitado en caso de que algún día ella tuviera una emergencia, o por lo que fuera.

Abrió la puerta calmadamente sólo para encontrarse de frente con Mangle, Balloon Boy y Toy Freddy echados en el sofá, quienes se giraron con expresión de asombro hacia él al ver la puerta abrirse.

-¿...y Nala? –Cuestionó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-Fue a comprar –Contestó la zorrita, como si fuera lo más normal, y se volteó para seguir viendo su serie.

Los humanos, encogiéndose de hombros, supusieron que su amiga no tardaría en llegar, por lo que ingresaron a la casa y se sentaron en otro de los espaciosos sofás de la amplia sala de estar, mirando curiosos cómo los muñecos ignoraban su presencia y seguían a lo suyo. Como si fueran personas normales en su casa.

-La pija dice que la comida ya va a estar... Oh... –Señalando hacia la cocina, luego de que Toy Chica lo corriera de ahí, Bonnie 2.0 observó a los tres chicos que no recordaba que estuvieran allí hace unos minutos-. ¿Ya llegó Nala? –Confundido, por un momento creyó que la dueña de la casa había vuelto y que se había enterado de que sus amigos y los animatrónicos ya se conocían.

-¿Tu novia? Nah, lleva rato afuera –Le fastidió Mangle, consiguiendo un gruñido de fastidio como respuesta.

-¿Cómo que novia? –Aaron saltó de su asiento inmediatamente, mirando con el ceño fruncido al conejo.

-Lo están diciendo en broma –Murmuró Laili, no queriendo que su cuñado y el azul formaran un escándalo.

-Y si no fuera broma, ¿a ti qué? –Le retó Toy Bonnie, acercándose a él de manera amenazante.

-¿Os gustan las patatas? –Xavier se levantó como disparado del sofá, se atravesó en medio del muñeco y de su hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa y ofreció una bolsa de papas fritas que había traído para la dichosa reunión.

-Vaya, los humanos no son tan inútiles después de todo –Aunque muy a su manera, el comentario de Foxy 2.0 cuando tomó la bolsa y la proclamó como suya consiguió que los dos contrincantes se distrajeran y se calmaran, volviendo cada uno a sus puestos aunque sin dejar de mirarse de forma fulminante uno al otro, desde los lados opuestos de la sala.

-Cómo tarda Nala, ¿no? –Siguió Xavier, buscando que alguien, quien fuera, le contestara, aunque fuera para tener una conversación momentánea y apaciguar las aguas.

-Aparte de tonta, tiene mala suerte. Pero seguro ha de venir en camino –Le sorprendió que fuera el niño de los globos quien respondiera mientras tomaba papas de la bolsa, pero se conformaba si eso servía para su plan.

-Hablando de eso, ¿a qué hora salió? –Preguntó Laili, aunque no recibiendo respuesta, teniendo que imaginarse el tiempo ella sola-. ¿No os preocupa que le haya pasado algo? Creo que ya debería haber regresado.

-Es tontísima, pero no para tanto –Esta vez fue el oso Toy-. Bueno, sí para tanto. Pero creo que es capaz de volver viva a su casa –Habló, destapando otra bolsa que Xavier le ofrecía al ver que las dos cabezas de Mangle y BB devoraban ellos solitos la primera.

-Venga, tampoco la subestimemos –Desde la puerta de la cocina, Toy Chica quiso intervenir-. Aunque le pasara algo y tuviera que irse al hospital, es tan terca que seguro regresaría aquí primero. No debe tardar.

En efecto, las llaves en la puerta principal llamaron la atención de todos, sabiendo que la chica de quien hablaban por fin había arribado.

-¡¿Chicos?! –Al ver a Aaron, Xavier y Laili en su sala, reaccionó de manera alterada, casi dejando caer las bolsas que traía en manos y entrando velozmente para revisar con la vista toda la habitación.

No consiguió nada raro más que algunas cosas desordenadas que seguro habían dejado así los animatrónicos, nada que sus amigos no debieran ver. Lo muñecos eran ágiles, se habían escondido rápido.

-Dejaste la tele encendida y creímos que te habías dormido, por eso entramos –Se excusó Aaron.

-¿La tele encendida? Vaya descuido mío... –Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella no había visto la televisión en todo el día-. Además de la tele, ¿no habéis visto nada raro? ¿No me habré dejado algo en la cocina? –Indagó, en busca de señales de peligro.

-Para nada –Xavier tomó la última papa que quedaba en la bolsa, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Os habéis comido dos bolsas ya? ¿Cuánto rato lleváis aquí?

Los tres se miraron nerviosos, respondiendo alguna tontería sobre que tenían mucha hambre. De cualquier forma, Nala los ignoró, concentrándose más en lo que le importaba. Al final, suspiró, aliviada. Su secreto seguía a salvo. Eso creía.


	30. Pizza

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** El resto de personajes y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Pizza

-¿Por qué siempre quieres venir a este lugar? –Un hombre malhumorado iba al volante, casi regañando a su hijo que se encogía más en su sitio desde la parte trasera con cada comentario.

-Ya, amor –La madre, en el asiento del copiloto, giró los ojos-. Comamos una pizza y listo, a casa.

-Pero en este sitio es todo más caro –Se quejó de nuevo-. ¿Por qué siempre esta pizzería?

-Por los muñecos –Contestó el niño, aunque dudoso y con voz bajita.

-No mientas, Alex –Su madre se giró para verlo, con mirada de advertencia-. Dile a tu padre lo que me dijiste a mí.

Alex movió sus manitas ansiosamente, entrelazándolas con los nervios evidentes en su expresión facial.

-Peter dice que esta es la mejor pizzería...

-¡Otra vez ese niño rico! –Exclamó el padre, negando con la cabeza-. No puedes hacer todo lo que ese niño diga y haga, Alex. ¿Cuándo vas a formar tu propia personalidad? ¿O toda la vida te va a gustar lo mismo que a él?

Su esposa le dio un golpecito en el hombro, mirando cómo la cabecita del niño bajaba y el cabello negro perfectamente peinado se desordenaba cuando unos cuántos mechones caían sobre su carita desanimada.

Después de todo, estaban hablando con un niño de ocho años. Era normal que se dejara guiar por lo que hicieran las personas más dominantes a su alrededor, y aunque entendía la preocupación de su marido de que su hijo se volviera un inseguro que se dejase pisotear y no tuviera voz propia, también entendía que el niño aún tenía muchas cosas por aprender.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dirás que no es cierto? –Ante la pequeña discusión en forma de murmullos que tenían los dos adultos en la parte de adelante, el padre decidió probar su punto con otro ejemplo-. Alex, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

-¡La pizza! –Respondió, sin titubear, con energías renovadas.

-¿Y la de Peter?

-¿...la pizza? –Él mismo se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su padre, ¿pero qué podía hacer al respecto?

-Cielo, por Dios –La madre bufó, riendo de forma irónica-. Son niños, probablemente es la comida favorita de todos los chicos de su edad.

Llegaron finalmente a su destino, bajándose del auto para tomar asiento entre las tantas familias que pasaban la tarde allí, disfrutando del ambiente, aceptando el precio un poco más elevado por la calidad del servicio y el entretenimiento; algunos de mala gana, como era el caso del padre de Alex.

El niño llevaba rato pensándolo, ¿acaso su padre tenía razón? Él no dependía de Peter... ¿o sí? Él tenía gustos propios, él conocía otras cosas.

Bueno, sí, el animatrónico favorito de ambos era Foxy, ¿pero cómo no iba a serlo? ¡Era un zorro pirata! Sus shows eran la mejor parte de ir a la pizzería.

Aceptaba que curiosamente coincidían en que su color favorito fuera el verde, y su animal favorito el perro, que les encantaba el helado de vainilla y que ambos querían ser el Power Ranger rojo, pero esas cosas eran totalmente normales, puras casualidades.

Aunque, pensándolo bien... que le empezaran a gustar las mismas caricaturas que a Peter luego de que él le dijera que le gustaban no parecía casual... Tampoco los zapatos caros que le pidió a su padre cuando Peter llegó estrenándolos y regodeándose de ellos en la clase de educación física, ni que hubiera cambiado drásticamente de gustos musicales cuando Peter le mostró algunas de sus canciones favoritas.

¿Es que acaso era cierto? ¿En realidad, todo lo que él creía que le gustaba, sólo era una ilusión que él mismo se inventó en su afán inconsciente por imitar a Peter?

Con aquello en mente, cabizbajo, tomó una rebanada de pizza una vez esta se hubo enfriado lo suficiente y le dio una pequeña mordida. El queso derretido se escurrió por las comisuras de sus labios, la masa suave era masticada con fascinación y la salsa acariciaba su lengua.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el sabor del manjar que devoraba casi sin pausas y se quedaron allí hasta un rato después de que había degustado su almuerzo. Era imposible que aquello le gustara tanto sólo porque así lo decía Peter. Era un gusto propio, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Después de todo, ¿quién no amaba la pizza?

* * *

El que salga con la pendejada de que no le gusta la pizza, lo mato.

Sayonara!


	31. Songfic

**Advertencias:** Animatrónicos humanizados. Lenguaje obsceno.

Los personajes y la historia de Five Nights at Freddy's pertenecen a **Scott Cawthon.** Nala pertenece a **simbalaika.** Nozomi y la trama de esta historia son de **mi autoría.**

* * *

Songfic

-"Los sentimientos son para los débiles", ¿no? –Freddy formó su mayor sonrisa de satisfacción al tener el placer de burlarse de quien una vez hizo lo mismo con él, alegando que la confusión que le provocaba admitir que quería a Nozomi era un reflejo de su debilidad, o algo así se había inventado.

-Nunca dije eso –Fredbear gruñó, acomodando el moño de su cuello frente a uno de los espejos del baño.

-Miren, me encanta reírme de la debilidad de Golden y de que Chica esté molesta con él –Aseguró el conejo de ojos rojos-, pero las chicas ya deben estar haciendo teorías gay sobre nosotros cuatro aquí adentro, ¿lo saben?

-Lo harían aunque estuviéramos afuera –Le recordó el castaño, a lo que Bonnie asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-A todo esto, ¿qué le hiciste?

El rubio se incomodó un poco ante la pregunta de Bonnie, mas no lo demostró. No le gustaba divulgar nada personal, sobre todo si tenía que ver con Chica porque eso probablemente la haría enojar el doble, pero si los había reunido ahí, aunque fuera para que se burlaran de él, merecían una explicación.

Resumió en su cabeza todo antes de hablar, así estaría premeditado y lo diría sin errores. No quería que se le escapara nada de más; de lo contrario, saber que Chica se mostraba vulnerable con él, y que se había molestado porque él llamó "debilidad mental" al hecho de no poder controlar lo que sentía, sería fuente de risas por varias semanas.

-Soy firme creyente de que una persona emocionalmente fuerte y estable puede reconocer y manejar sus sentimientos. Y si ella a veces no puede hacerlo... –Con eso lo había dicho todo.

-¿Y qué quieres que nosotros hagamos? –El zorro bufó-. Lamento que tu novia esté enamorada de mí pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, marinero –Le fastidió.

-¿Por qué les pedí ayuda? –Susurró Golden, recriminándose a sí mismo.

-Porque ella ha rechazado todas tus disculpas hasta ahora –Enumeró Freddy-, porque no sabes qué más hacer, porque llegaste a un punto en el que tú estás molesto con ella pero quieres hacer un último intento por arreglarlo para que no empeore, y porque eres demasiado débil de mente como para saber cómo solucionarlo –Rio con ganas, como casi nunca lo hacía.

-Al final tu estupidez de que sólo los débiles se enamoran te salió mal –Le siguió Bonnie, casi tan entretenido como el castaño.

-No tergiversen lo que he dicho –Ante las sonrisas malvadas de sus "amigos", procedió a explicarlo de nuevo, luego de varios años desde la última vez que lo había hecho-. Sentir no te hace débil, no saber manejarlo, sí.

-Y te está costando manejar esto, ¿no? –Se rio Foxy, irónico, viendo cómo Fredbear bajaba la cabeza, sin intenciones de admitir lo evidente.

-Si a nosotros nos causa gracia, imagínense a Chica –Ideó el conejo, llamando inmediatamente la atención del rubio-; que la insultes y que luego regreses pidiéndole perdón por hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella. Muero de ganas por ver si se reirá en tu cara o te insultará de vuelta.

Aquello fue como encender un bombillo en la mente del oso, que inmediatamente se dispuso a salir del baño.

-Trae tu guitarra –Procedió a dar las instrucciones para su plan-, y ustedes traigan a Chica.

-¿Alucino o me estás dando órdenes? –Contestó Bonnie, indignado, aunque lo siguió sin rechistar luego de ver que Foxy y Freddy, con expresión divertida, le obedecían.

-¿Las orejotas las tienes de adorno? –Gruñó, provocando en el conejo una reacción inmediata de sorpresa.

Fredbear casi nunca demostraba demasiado de sus emociones, ni siquiera el enojo. Aparte, su voz era imponente, amenazante, y jamás diría que se había asustado, pero eso pareció en el momento en el que se desvió hacia el escenario y tomó su guitarra tal como le habían mandado a hacer.

Golden Freddy era un cantante nato, fue construido para eso, y a pesar de que todos los animatrónicos tenían la capacidad de cantar de forma armoniosa para los niños, los tres osos eran los mejores en el trabajo, con diferencia.

Además, su voz era bastante particular y claramente resaltaba sobre las de los demás. Entre las voces obviamente femeninas que tenían las tres mujeres, las agudas del par de conejos y las de los dos osos castaños que, a pesar de ser graves, en especial la de Freddy que era bastante profunda, eran tenores por excelencia, la única voz tan oscura como para acercarse a la de Fredbear era la de Foxy, y aun así se diferenciaban mucho por ser la del pirata claramente rasposa, contrastando con lo suave y aterciopelado de la de Fredbear.

-¡¿Qué coño les pasa?! –A pesar de que se llevaron golpes e incontables patadas que les hicieron molestar bastante en el proceso, Foxy y Freddy esperaban que lo que sea que estuviera planeando Fredbear fuera tan humillante como para recompensar el maltrato que les proporcionó Chica por su mini secuestro-. ¡Fredbear, espero que no tengas nada que ver con esto!

Que le llamara Fredbear en lugar de Golden ya era una mala señal, pero ya no podía retractarse. El rubio se encargó de poner las mesas en forma de semicírculo en frente del escenario, dejando que sus compañeros oso y zorro mantuvieran a Chica en el centro, de manera que el paso estuviera bloqueado para evitar que los Toys y, sobre todo, las curiosas guardias se mantuvieran fuera de su espacio. Desde el escenario, Bonnie lo veía con rostro dudoso, sin saber qué demonios tendría que hacer él ahí.

Fredbear le dio instrucciones, la canción que le haría tocar era bien conocida por ambos así que no tuvo problemas en recordar cómo interpretarla, aceptando de manera un poco indiferente.

El oso se giró a ver por última vez a su novia antes de tomar su micrófono y comenzar. Luchaba por su libertad, estaba siendo firmemente sostenida por cada brazo por los más fuertes de la pizzería (después de él mismo), y aun así les causaba problemas con su pataleo. Ah, cómo amaba a esa Chica.

-Tendrás que perdonarme, cariño –Murmuró, parándose frente a ella a una distancia suficiente para que no le alcanzara.

Suspiró cuando Bonnie empezó a tocar, sabiendo que esa era su entrada. Odiaba sentir cosas tan humanas como el nerviosismo de que todo saliera bien.

- _Wise men say only fools rush in_ –Cuando empezó su canto, Chica se calmó de inmediato, más por su confusión que por otra cosa, escuchándolo atentamente-, _but I can't help falling in love with you._

Chica era difícil. Vaya que lo era. Sin embargo, Golden sabía sobrellevarla con tranquilidad y hacerla sentir bien. Aunque, debía admitir, después de tantos intentos de que le perdonara por decir algo que él nunca dijo de forma ofensiva, le estaba cansando. No sabría qué sería de ellos si ella se negaba a aceptar esa última oportunidad que le pedía.

- _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you?_

La rubia no tenía palabras. Freddy y Foxy la habían soltado y se habían alejado y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. ¿Qué intentaba realmente decir con aquello?

Ella misma podía admitir que lo que le había dicho no era para tanto. Vamos, que le hirió el orgullo, y eso a ella le calaba en lo más profundo, pero no era lo peor que alguien podría decirle, ni siquiera se acercaba. Al final, ¿no actuaba él con la misma "debilidad" que ella, al usar como último recurso aquella muestra de afecto pública que a ella se le hacía cuanto menos vergonzosa y ridícula?

- _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling, so it goes. Some things..._ –Se atrevió a acercarse más a ella, tomando su mano ante su mirada atónita-, _are meant to be._

Chica parecía menos alterada que antes. Confesaba, para sí misma, que el enojo se disipaba al oír a Fredbear decir aquello con voz tan melodiosa, al punto de que aceptó que él se acercara y acariciara su mejilla.

- _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_.

Finalizó plantando un beso dulce y corto en los labios de la rubia, quien, sonrojada, prefirió no negárselo y dejar el tema hasta ahí. Era mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya no estaba molesta y no tenía caso seguir estándolo.

Mirándolos abrazarse, cosa extraña dado que no solían hacerlo frente a los demás, Freddy y Foxy gruñeron, fastidiados.

-No valió la pena –Alegó el pirata, acariciando su abdomen donde Chica lo había golpeado, como si realmente pudiera sentir dolor.

-¿Por qué tú no eres así? –Al escuchar a Nala, conmovida por la escena, reclamarle a Toy Bonnie, el oso y el zorro no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Amar no es ser débil –Murmuró Golden, sólo para su novia, que se limitó a apretar el abrazo con el que rodeaba su cuello.

Al final, quizá sí había valido la pena.

* * *

Canción: Can't help falling in love, de Elvis Presley

Tenor: Un hombre que canta agudo.

GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ. SOY LIBREEEEEEE

Sayonara!


End file.
